Flipped
by DeathlySweet
Summary: Bella Cullen is the Vampire. Edward Swan is the human. Edward's new, falls in love with Bella. Possibility of it following Twilight, but i would like it to be different. Bella will seem OOC. And Edward might a bit too OOC . AU. Rated T to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Okay I've had this idea for a while know and decide to make a preface, so see what it's like. I might continue might not. Depends. This story isn't really a favorite of mine, it's just something to help pass the time with for the rest of the summer, while ALL my friend's are gone and my parent's are working. And me being broke and single doesn't help the fact either.. And being with my sister is not an option, beside;s she has her own friends.. I'm not guna ruin her summer before she goes into High School. Some story idea's are thanks to my wonderful sister Ali (I did tell you her name right? Ali short for Alison?) Okay, thx a bunchs! Luvhs you's all and Ali says hi!

* * *

Flipped

EPOV

_Preface_

_I was staring right into the face of my predator, and I was her pray. Her lunch. Her red eyes, bore right into mine. I heard glass shattering, then scoring pain from the back of my head. Blood slowly tickling down my shoulder, down my arm and dripping onto the floor. Her eyes, turned from red to black in a instant. I knew it was my end. I felt her bite me and I was slowly dripping off into unconsciousness. _

_Blackness was coming from everywhere as I felt her cool breath on my neck, I couldn't see but I could hear everything. She twisted my arms so they broke. She pressed his weight on me, and in a instant it was off me and a loud crash was heard. I heard a growl and a scream. It felt warmer in here in minutes. Some one was holding onto me and screaming for help._

"_Edward! No!! Carlisle! Help!" The angel shouted. _

_I sunk into the dark…_

* * *

Okay, so there you go. Frist chapter or Pre-face whatever! Okay bye!! (:


	2. Chapter 2 Slip up's and Moving's on

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse or Breaking Dawn. sigh wish i did... **

Okay, this chapter took me a 4 WHOLE DAY'S to write and my neck is hurting. Tomorrow is the first day of school and of course being me, I'm panicky! I'm starting at a new high school, because I wanted to be in the same school and my Bestie Anna so i moved schools. And I'm afraid I'll get lost! HELP! Okay, plz appreciate the time and thought i put into this.. I'm working on Part 2 of this, and It'll be in Edward's POV (hopefully, if this story doesn't take a turn in things) and I'm balancing my new story 'Survival 101' Twilight Fanfic too. I have Chapter 1 done. and I'll have to balance school too. I want to give a shoutout to some of my 'Fav of the moment' Story

1. Beating Bella. By- robbiee.

2. Is There Really A Sliver Lining For Every Cloud?. By- xXx.La.tua.cantante.xXx

Plz check out their story's there amazing!

* * *

_Flipped_

_BPOV_

_Chapter 2- Slip up's and Moving's on. (Part 1)_

I sighed. Just another day of my life wasted by sitting here, in class learning what I've already known for the past hundred's of years. Biology. The worst class ever known. I sat in the back of the room, and had the whole table to myself. No one else dared to sit with a Cullen. We were too 'Stuck-up' too 'Quiet' or too 'Weird' to ever even say as much as a word to another being. If they only knew the truth. I shook my head. Being a Cullen meant lot's of things, it had it's Pro's and Con's. One of the Pro's was living forever, but it's Con was I'd live my eternity alone for all of time. Another Pro was that I was forever beautiful, never a wrinkle shall place thyself on my skin. The Con of looking so fair was that, I was lusted by all of the guy's in school and school was huge.

My family and I are a coven of vampire's run by the Father/Mother like figure's of our lives. We are blood drinkers. We only drank from animals but even the best of us sometime's lose it… The blood-lust is just too hard to handle sometime's. Today was the day that Jasper would lose it. Jasper was the newest addition to our family. He still had problems with controlling his blood-lust. At lunch, we were sitting in the auditorium picking at our food talking quietly, too quietly for human ears to hear. When suddenly, a girl with dark red hair and clear blue eyes walked past. I recognized her as Tina. I had Home EC 5th period with her. Emmett And I made a grab for Jasper, His arms behind his back tied together by rope I don't know where Emmett got it from. I held up his upper half of his body while Emmett had his legs. I kept distance from him though, he was snapping his teeth quiet viciously and I had no intention of being Re-Born (Again). Rose sighed and walked out, probably going to excuse us from class. Alice smiled sadly and shook her head as she ran out of the Auditorium, to get our things I presume. Emmett and I threw Jasper into the back seat and locked the door's so he couldn't get out. Alice and Rose ran towards us at vampire speed obviously not caring what people thought about us anymore. We be probably moving after Carlisle and Esme will hear what happened.

Emmett jumped into the back seat as I started my 4x4 Iceland Cruiser, it was made of glass that no vampire could break. No matter how many times you scratched, no punch or kicked it would not budge. Alice was in the way back with Jasper calming him down, whispering soothing words of comfort. Rose and Emmett were making out in the back seat as per usual!

"As much fun it is to watch you two suck off each other's face. Quit it, before I stop this car and dump you all out and drive away!" I yelled. My nerves were already fried. I didn't need this, Jasper's… breakout, was not part of it. It's what he is fault, what weare there is nothing we can change about that only time can. But Rose and Em sucking each other's faces off was disturbing. Rose was my sister and best friend as while Em was my big brother even though I was the oldest, beside Carlisle and Esme or course. This was our 7th school in the past 3 years. Carlisle will not be happy. As oldest it was up to me to make sure everything went smoothly.

"Bella, you need to stop being our babysitter and start living. Beside's your only hating because you ain't got a face to suck on." Rose smirked. She knew she had one this round. I have been alone for ages. Ever since my Re-Birth I have been the seventh wheel. Esme had Carlisle, Rose had Emmett and Alice had Jasper. And I, I had no one. I didn't mind, I had my music. Music was my one and only passion.

"Rose, I am not talking about this now!" I hissed, I stopped the car in front of our house. A beige Greek styled home. Emmett helped Jasper up while I stayed in the car. Rose and Emmett walked into the house to talk to Esme. I sighed and rested my head against the steering wheel.

"She's right you know?" I heard Alice's voice. I jumped, she scared me I wasn't expecting her. "Bella you've been alone for hundred's of years. Go and find a guy worth of your heart." Alice smiled. She took my hand in her's and squeezed it.

"Alice.." I shook my head. No I wasn't human, I was an immortal fiend, a woman of the dark. I can't love, love just wasn't meant for me..

"Now don't you start that Bella! We both know that's a bunch of crap!" Alice laughed, it sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes. I nodded my head.

"You want to come with me to see Carlisle or stay with Jazz?" I asked, I knew the answer already. _Jazz.._

"You know I would, but Jazzy need's me Bell's. Maybe some other time." Alice gave me an apologizing smile, I nodded in return to show her she was forgiven. Alice got out of the car, and ran inside. There was a loud crash inside seconds after Alice stepped inside. _3, 2, 1... _

"EMMETT!!" Esme yelled. I sighed, once again Emmett managed to break something in the matter of seconds we got home.

I opened my phone and dialled Alice's cell.

"This is Alice." Alice chirped.

"Need me to buy something?" I laughed.

"Yes, sometimes I feel as if you're the psychic not me. I need you to buy a new Tv for Rose and Emmett's room and a new coffee table. Emmett broke that too." Alice laughed, I could here a mumble coming from somewhere behind Alice and a sharp slap in the head. _Rose._

I laughed, Emmett really got on my nerves most of the time but other then that he's a great brother.

"Will do Alice." I hung up and started the car all in one swift movement. I was driving over to Carlisle to tell him we need to move again. We could have exposed ourselves today, it wouldn't be smart to stay. I'd pick up the things we'd need on my way home.

* * *

A bit of info about my family. First there's Carlisle. He has Golden blond hair and of course like the rest of us, he has Golden eye's that change to his thirst. Carlisle is the man who turned me into what I am today. Carlisle changed me into a vampire After my mother Elizabeth Vesey was dying. My mother had Ascites, she was caring Cancer blood cells in her system. This was in the early 1900's so the was a cure invented. All any of the doctor's could do was wait for her to die a slow and painful death. I sat by my mother's side for day's on end. But sometime's I'd leave for school or to eat. I'd come back and we'd talk about how school went, and how my friends were. She told me to be brave, to put a smile on my face everyday. She tried hard for me, she really did but she couldn't fight it. The Cancer Cell's went into her blood stream and attacked her Immune System, shutting it down completely. She got weaker and weaker as the day's passed. She lost her beautiful silky brown hair, her pale skin became snow white and one day her breathes stopped. I cried, the only person left in this world that was my family, left. My father died, due to heart failure. Neither of my parent's had any siblings, so I had no Aunt or Uncle's for them to take care of me. No brother's or sister's. Then a man with Golden hair and a soft smile walked up to me, crouched down and said.

"Is no one here for you?" His expression showed he cared.

"No sir.." I sniffled, and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Hhm.. Come with me." He stood up and gave me his hand. I smiled just the smallest bit and took his hand.

Carlisle changed me that night. I was only 13 at the time, since I was changed early I age slowly making me the impression of 17. I'm nearly 108 years old. Carlisle soothed me during the transformation, it was the single most painful-ist 3 nights of my life. He told me what he was, and what I was becoming. Ever since then we were close.

Then there's Esme. She has soft and slightly curled caramel hair that darkened during her change and golden eyes. Carlisle saved Esme, she tried committing suicide after her newborn son was born and didn't succeed. She was badly cut up and broken and brought to the hospital. This all took place in 1921. I was 13 and a half at the time. Esme heart rate's were still strong and Carlisle couldn't believe so he took her careful in his arms, switched her with a dead women (who looked exactly like Esme) and ran off into our house. I was sitting on the sofa, reading. And Carlisle walks in holding a limp women in his arms. My first thought was he drank from her and a horrified expression plated itself on my face, Carlisle saw it and understood what I must have thought. He told me the story and I thought it was a great idea for him to save her like that. I got up and moved out all the furniture out of one of the rooms and Carlisle gently laid Esme down on the floor of the rug. I looked at her my last time seeing the human Esme. She had dark blond hair and gentle blue eyes. She had pale skin, but not vampire pale skin. I left the room, leaving Carlisle to bite her she was important to him. He bit her wrist, her ankle's, and her neck, trying to get as much venom into her as possible. I heard Esme scream out in pain. 3 day's later the screaming stopped. Carlisle walked in first then me behind, he told me we could never be too careful. Esme was lying on the ground, her clothes barely covering her seeing as they were torn and blooded from her scratching. Carlisle crouched down and stared at her with love in his eyes. I smiled, Carlisle was always so put together I could tell this women was going to put a smile on his face even on his worst day's. She opened her eyes and looked at Carlisle. She had blood red eyes. A sign of a new born. Even my eyes were still reddish/gold, and I still had to hold my breath when passing most humans. She looked into Carlisle's eyes and smiled. I walked slowly over to Esme so not to startle her with my presence.

"Hello Esme," I smiled, "I'm Isabella Cullen, but I prefer Bella. And I'm your new daughter." I grinned, she was my mother.

"Hello Bella, It's nice to meet you." Esme grinned.

Carlisle looked at Esme then I, already seeing us bonding.

"Esme, this is my father. Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle smiled, he liked it when I preferred to him as my father, and I liked it too.

Esme looked up at Carlisle with adoration in her eyes, and Carlisle matched it back. I left the room, giving them some room. From then on Carlisle asked Esme to marry her, and she excepted. We explained to Esme what we were, and that she was to reframe from going near humans. We taught Esme to drink from Animals and not human. Sure she had a couple slip ups, but them again so did I (giggles).

Or course we can't forget Rosalie. Rosalie Hale was and still is the most beautiful creature to walk the Earth. Before she was changed she had blond hair and baby blue eyes. Now Rosalie still has Blond hair, but more of a shine making it Golden blond and some light brown streaks and of course golden eyes. Rose was turned by Carlisle. It was 3 year's after my change that Rose was changed as well. Carlisle was working that night and left Esme and I in the house. It was well after 1:30am that I went hunting and was jumping on the roof-tops to the hospital to go and check on Carlisle when I saw a beautiful young woman screaming on the street's, I smelled blood and quickly ran over to the hospital. Carlisle was working in his office writing out some paper when I knocked.

"Carlisle!" I hissed, too low for human ears to hear. I opened the door and ran in. "There's been a problem." I whispered.

"Problem?" Carlisle stood up so fast the desk almost tipped over but he grabbed it in time. "What kind of a problem? Esme?"

"No, no. A girl, getting raped." I whispered harshly.

"Where and when?"

"Now and follow me. I'll Get you off work." I ran out the door to talk to the receptionist. Carlisle followed, throwing off his jacket and gloves.

He ran over to the street and watched her. She was lying there just under the glow of a shop's light. Blood soaked around her, crying.

I took off my jacket and walked over to the girl.

"Take her home, while I take Esme out to hunt." I told Carlisle while turning to put my jacket on her. I softly touched her cheeks, hearing her whimper out.

"Make them stop, make them stop…" She whispered.

"Your safe dear, your safe." I whispered to her, as I kissed her forehead. "I'm leaving, change her Carlisle. Do it." I nodded and ran off, faster then usual to get Esme out of the house and into the forest and away from the spilled blood while Carlisle cleans her up. Esme and I returned 2 day's later, renting a small cottage in the forest. We walked in and Carlisle was sitting on the sofa staring at the wall. I walked up to Carlisle.

"how is she?" I asked. I didn't hear any screams, only whimper's.

"She hasn't been screaming, mostly crying or whimpering." Carlisle shook his head. "I don't understand.." He put his head in his hands and Esme walked over to gently rub his back.

But I understood.. She wasn't screaming in pain from the change because she was already put through pain. She couldn't tell the difference between the men who raped her or the vampirism in her blood. I sighed and looked in the window on the door that Rose was in. She was lying there. Softly crying to herself. I looked back at Carlisle, he was still in the same position as before.

"Would it be safe to go in?" I whispered, though I knew he heard.

"Possibly, just try not to get too close." Carlisle nodded.

I opened the door and walked in. I needed to be there, she was in so much pain. More pain then the usual for changing. I walked over to her. You could tell she was nearing the end of her change. Her blond hair changed to Golden and light brown strakes appeared. Her skin paled and her curves became more defined. She was lying there, her breathing slowing down. She heart beat's were slow. I spent all night sitting by her side. Whispering soothing word's in her ear, telling her no one would hurt her farther. I told her who I was, and what was happening to her. I knew she could hear me, it was close to sunrise and she would be waking up soon. Carlisle walked in with his arm around Esme's waist and they both smiled at how I was taking care of her.

"My new sister and friend.." I whisper, I already loved her. She was beautiful. I was sitting next to Rose, brushing her hair back away from her face. It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to come up, when she opened her eyes slowly.

"Carlisle, she's awake." I called out. Esme came in first grinning softly followed by Carlisle smiling.

"Hello, I'm Bella. Your new sister." I smiled down at her. "That's Carlisle, and Esme our parent's." I grinned, Esme and Carlisle stepped forward and smiled down at her.

She looked frightened by us, but nodded to show she understood.

"Is.. Is.. Is it true?" She asked in a weak voice, and jumped at her new voice.

"Is what true dear?" Esme asked, as she crouched down to level with her as I helped her sit up.

"What Bella told me? About me being immortal? And being a vampire?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded, "I'm afraid so dear. I changed you the night Bella found you."

"Could I please have some time alone with her?" I asked, I had things to tell her and things to find out about her. Carlisle and Esme nodded and left the room.

"Would you like to go to my room instead? I have furniture there." I asked, it wasn't that comfortable on the ground and questions would take some time.

She nodded, and we got up and I took lead showing her to my room. We walked in and sat down on my couch.

"So, I'm Bella. Do you have any questions?" I asked, I should just get right to the point.

"My name's Rosalie Hale, and yes a couple. One how did I get to where I am now?"

"I was out hunting on night and was going to check in on Carlisle after and saw you and some other people in the street's then heard you screaming and smelled blood. So I told Carlisle and we ran back and saved you from dying. You're clothes were badly ripped and blood was around you, I put my jacket on you and ran back to tell Esme we should leave because the smell of your blood would be too strong for her to handle. Oh! You should look at yourself in the mirror." I took her hand and walked her over to my bathroom. I left, she might want to do this alone. I heard her gasp on my way out. She walked out quickly.

"Why are my eyes blood red?" She asked, frightened.

"You're a newborn, my eyes are golden because I've gotten used to drinking from animals instead of humans. The faster you get used to drinking from animals the faster your eyes will turn gold. Do you wish to speak of what happened to you?" I asked as she looked saddened and her body shook of the tears that couldn't fall from her eyes. I hugged her, she looked so miserable.

"As you could tell, I was being raped by my soon to be husband Royce." She growled his name, and looked at me in shock of what she did.

"It's a vampire thing. When we get mad our insanity's take over. We should take you hunting before you get too thirsty, you can tell me on the way." She smiled and offered her my hand. She took my hand and smiled then hugged me.

"Thanks for everything Bella. You really are sweet." I hugged her back, I liked her I really did.

From then on we went hunting, and Rosalie told me her horrid story of what Royce and his friends did. That night, Rosalie went out and stole the wedding dress that was meant to be her's and murdered Royce's friends. Royce heard and locked himself in a bank like vault with 2 of his men guarding outside. She killed his men in a matter of seconds, then ripped open the vault's door and found Royce in the corner rocking himself muttering to himself. He looked up and saw Rosalie, he screaming and turned deathly pale with fear. She killed in one swift movement and left him there. She didn't spill any blood for fear of losing control. We moved towns and never returned.

Emmett was next to join our family. It was half a year after Rosalie's change and I was still 13 and a half. Rosalie was out hunting, while Esme and I went out shopping. Carlisle stayed home. Rosalie went to hunt, and heard screaming and went to see what was happening. She saw a man get mauled by a bear. He had scratches all over himself and there was a large gap on the back of his head. He was bleeding a lot and was miraculously was still alive. Rose somehow felt something towards the man, and killed the bear mauling him. She picked the man up and held her breath, running all the way home. She asked Carlisle to change him for her. Carlisle accepted since he was going to die otherwise. Rose stayed by his side all night, she never left not even to feed. Esme and I came home with shopping bags in hand and heard screaming and became curious to say and asked Carlisle what was going on. He told us the story and I walked over to Rose's side and sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"What you did was kind, Rose." I smiled. She turned her head to me and grinned.

"Thanks, Bella."

We sat there for the days until his change was almost complete. Rose was staring at him the whole time, I could see the love in her eyes.

The day he woke up, I wasn't there. I went out hunting by myself and said I'd be back soon. I came back and walked in, no one was in the living room everyone was upstairs. I cursed myself for missing out on his awakening. I ran upstairs, and Esme and Carlisle were standing in the opened door way grinning. Rose was gently brushing his hair from his eyes. And he was caressing Rose's face. I smiled, Cute. They also had love at first sight. I walked in. Rose looked up and smiled.

"This is Bella. My sister I told you about." Rose gestured towards me with her hand.

He smiled and sat up.

"I'm Emmett." He grinned. I got a look at him then, he had curly brown hair and gentle smile and was large. He was very muscular, and if I hadn't been a vampire I would have been intimidated by him.

Rose went hunting with everyone expect me of course. Emmett turned out to be a bit… crazy. But he helped Rose loosen up a lot, she's not so tightly wound anymore. Emmett would of course kick any guys ass that hurt Rose or I. He turned out to be a great brother.

Alice joined after Emmett had. It was around 6 at night and Rose, Emmett and I went out to hunt. We walked home, and I ran upstairs to collapse on my bed. I walked in and screaming so high some window's broke. Everything in my room was gone! My sofa, my CD's my piano, paintings! Everything, gone! I ran out and found a small looking girl with a blond man standing next to her by the front door. I was shocked, who are these people. I walked down the stairs.

"Esme, where is my stuff?" I asked, everyone was so calm and I was losing it slowly. "What did you do?!" I yelled in Emmett's face, he looked a taken back and shook his head. I slowly started feeling calm.

"Who are you?" I asked the people in front of me.

The girl with short spiky hair and blood red eyes, smiled and said.

"I'm Mary Alice Brendon and this is Jasper Whitlock. We were wondering which room we'd be staying in?" Alice grinned.

Rose and I opened our mouth's in astonishment and shook our heads. Emmett was speechless. Carlisle and Esme were both shocked but Carlisle quickly reigned his composure and smiled.

"We'd love to have you here. That won't be a problem right?" He looked at Rose and I, we shook our heads.

"Great! Oh and Bella, I moved your things to the garage since I like your room best." I smiled.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "You went in _my_ room?! _Without _my permission?!" I threw my hands in the hair. MY ROOM! "_MY PANIO?!" _

"Bella!" Esme scolded me, "That was very rude." She glared.

I started feeling calm, and growled.

"Why am I calm?" Okay, something was wrong with me.

"Jazzy can control your emotions." Alice giggled, while Jasper chuckled.

"Actually, I feel what your feeling and can manipulate it." He grinned. I could tell he was the quiet type. I sighed.

"Yes, Esme your right." I bowed my head. "My apologize Alice and Jasper. Of course you may have my room."

Alice grinned while Jasper smiled.

"I haven't properly introduced us. I am Isabella, This is my family." I pointed out. "The blond is Rosalie, and the man beside her is her husband Emmett. That's Carlisle and Esme our parental figures." I grinned. "We're so glad you joined us."

"Yes, we are. But if you could reframe from drinking from humans that would be appreciated." Carlisle said. I looked at their eyes, red. Either new-borns or Human drinkers.

"Oh, that why we came here." Alice smiled. She such a happy person.

"I haven't been in this life long, and Alice hasn't either so we came to seek help with this kind of a diet." Jasper stated, was he always this calm?

"New-borns?" Emmett asked. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes you idiot! Didn't Jasper just clear that up?" Rose sighed and walked away.

"Please excuse my brother, he's a bit.. daft sometimes." I smiled.

"Come, let's sit and you can tell us your story." Carlisle led the way to the living room to sit down.

Turn's out Alice is a little ball of energy, and don't be fooled by her size. She doesn't remember her human life and only remembers waking up alone. She loves shopping and make's me go all the time, she's also the greatest little sister anyone could ask for. Jasper loves the Civil War. He used to be a general before he was turned, Emmett and I like to make fun of him. Jasper's a great brother I like to talk to him if there's anything bothering me, he always knows what to say.

Then there's me. I'm Isabella Marie Vesey Cullen. The Vesey is from my mother, that was her last name. - My mother's name was Elizabeth Vesey - My family just call's me Bella because I hate being called Isabella. I have a Burgundy color hair in lose curls, down to the middle of my back. My eyes used to be chocolate brown or so Carlisle said they were. I'm not short but I'm tall I'm a regular 17 year old girl's height. I have a special gift, I can read the mind's of others. Although it's not always the greatest... Expically if Emmett start's thinking the wrong things. And of course hearing the wroong thoughts of hormonal teenage boys about me is never the greatest...

My family is great. Carlisle is always kind but fair, if we brake something we pay the price for it. Esme is the greatest mom you could hope for, she always there for you. Rosalie is friendly but vain, and would give anything to be human again. But I have a feeling that she loves me the most (Beside's Emmett of course). Emmett is well…Crazy! But I love him for it. We'd both get in so much trouble with all of the crazy pranks we pull, like the time we switched Alice's shampoo with neon blue hair dye. Yea mom wasn't so crazy about that… The there's Alice, she's adorable and sweet. She's kind to everyone, but mention shopping and she'll show no mercy. Jasper is always calm, and somehow always manages to keep Alice under control. I love talking to him about my problems, he always knows what to do.

* * *

I noe that some of the info on there Re-Births aren't real and didn't happen like that, but they do in my story! It was really hard for me to write this because there all really sad especially Bella's past and her mother. and tehre really is a Disease lie what her mother had.

Remember R&R! Thanks for reading! love you all! 333


	3. Chapter 3 Big move

LMAOO!! Hey ppls! I'm uber srry tht i haven't updated in like AGES! But if yuu guys want a quicker update.. just send me a PM or sumtime and I'll work on it.. Okay uhm yea.. on w/ the story

**Disclaimer: I dun own any part of the Twilight Series nor do i wish i do.. **

* * *

Flipped`

EPOV

Chapter 3- Big Move.

I sighed and tried to get comfortable. The plane ride was extremely long, and having two girls beside me made it even longer. A Goth looking girl and a preppy looking girl were chatting animatedly. I leaned back as much as I was aloud, and tried to concentrate on my music. I checked the progress on the Tv. Only two more hours… two more excruciatingly long two hours. The sign flashed on showing that all electrical device's should be turned off for safety. I turned off my iPod and leaned back. I groaned inwardly, these girl's are so loud! They were complete opposites, yet they had a strong friendship. I was staring at them and the Goth looking girl looked at me and raised her eyebrow and pointed in my direction. The preppy girl turned around and smiled.

"Can we help you?" She asked in a bubbly voice.

"Or are you going to keep gawking at us?" The Goth sneered.

"Donna! That was rude!" the preppy girl snapped at her. "I'm Crissy, and that's Donna. We've been best friends since we were 6." Crissy smiled and nudged Donna to smiled. Donna smiled and it made her look twice as freaky. Donna was wearing black and white thigh high socks, a neon pink vinyl silk skirt and a Black shirt on it that read 'Bite Me' in hot pink letters across her chest and knee high combat boots. She had pale skin and purple eyes (Contacts most likely) She had smoky make-up on and black lip-stick making her teeth look blindingly white. Matching her look off with her black and purple hair covering half of her face most of the time.

Crissy was wearing pink tennis shoes, a pink and white skirt and a pink collared polo. She had blond hair, and clear blue eyes. She had very little make-up on. Little pink and white on the eye lids and shiny lip-gloss.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Donna pulled me out of my staring.

"Uhm.. are you like, okay?" Crissy asked.

"Yea, just.. Wow! You two are so different from each other." I shook my head.

"Yeah, well we get that a lot." Donna nodded her head.

"But, we still have each other!" Crissy hugged Donna, Donna awkwardly hugged her back then cleared her throat.

"So what are you doing her in Washington?" Donna smiled and sat back leaning on Crissy.

"Going to my dad's. He's in Forks." I sighed, I'd miss phoenix. It's too rainy here.

"Wow, Forks. A lot of rain there." Crissy nodded her head slightly.

"Yea, where you from?" Donna asked, sitting up and pulling her boots off of her feet and curling them up under her.

"Phoenix."

"Wow.." Both girls breathed. "Far."

"Yeah, but It was my idea."

"Oh, and why is-" Donna was cut off my the captains assistant over the loud speaker.

"Attention passengers, this is your Head Stewardess speaking. We will be landing shortly, we ask of you now to put your seatbelts back on and enjoy the rest of the flight. Thank for choosing American Flight Travel and enjoy your stay in beautiful Washington, America."

I reached to put my seat belt on, and leaned back into the seat. Might as well get comfortable for the landing. We landed shortly after, I said my good bye to the two wonderful girls; Donna and Crissy and left to get my bags. I walked out to see Charlie standing there by his cruiser. Charlie works as the head of the police in Forks.

"Edward!" Charlie called and walked forward. He walked over and gave me a hug and took my suitcase from me.

"How you been?" Charlie asked as soon as I was sitting in the passengers side and he started the car.

"Pretty good." I looked out the window.

"How's Renee?" Charlie asked.

I smiled, after all though years of Charlie being devoiced from Renee he still cared. I kinda tore me apart of how oblivious Renee could be sometimes.

"Good, she got re-married." I shrugged, he's the reason I was here. I came to live with Charlie since Phil got married to Renee. He played Baseball, and moved around a lot and I knew Renee miss Phil leaving and being stuck with me and I decided it was time for some Father & Son time.

"Really?" Charlie had a surprised looked on his face, probably should have told him later…

"Yeah." I turned and put my head on the head rest. I was totally jet-legged, I could never sleep on planes, They made me nervous. We rode the rest of the time in silence. I knew we finally arrived because Charlie shook my gently and told me to wake up. I was awake the whole time, feigning sleep to avoid conversation. I stood up, stiff from sitting too long and walked over to the trunk. I pulled out my suitcase and followed Charlie into the house.

Charlie pointed out everything to me. The living room, the kitchen, the dinning room. He took me upstairs. He showed me his bedroom, the bathroom and lastly my room.

I opened the door and walked in. My room looked like every average teenage boys room.

"I'll leave you to pack." Charlie walked away. That another thing I like about Charlie, unlike Renee. He doesn't stand around and watch over your shoulder. I closed my door and looked around. My room was light blue with dark blue curtains. I had a queen sized bed which took up most of the of the left side of the room. There was a blue desk to the right corner and a white laptop onto of it (A/N: sry ok, I know Bella doesn't have all of this in 'TWILIGHT' But I mean come on I gotta give this story a bit of Edward style into it.. Oh and FYI: Edward will NOT have a truck wayyy to tacky for me THX! On w/ the story) I had two black dresser and a closet near the feet of the bed. I looked over to my suitcases. I bought two along with me, and left other things back at Phoenix. I put my suitcases on my bed and opened them, I started putting my clothes away. It took awhile but I finally finished. I spread out fresh bed sheets and walked downstairs.

Charlie was sitting eating pizza and watching some sort of baseball game.

"Dad?" I called out, he grunted towards me to show he was listening but didn't as much as look at me.

"Uhm.. Just wondering, how am I getting to school?" I asked, hopefully I wouldn't have to walk. It's too far.

"Oh, yea!" Charlie hopped up and muted the game. "Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

Charlie walked out the door and moved to the side of the house. He opened the garage door. He walked in and pulled a sheet of fabric off a car.

"TA-DA!! Your very own car!" Charlie grinned. I couldn't believe my eyes! My very own car! And it was a Sliver Volvo. I walked up to Charlie and hugged him quickly.

"Are you serious?!" I was very close to hopping up and down.

Charlie nodded and held out a set of keys.

"For you." Charlie tossed the keys towards me and walked back into the house.

I grabbed the keys and was staring at the car. I ran back upstairs and I heard Charlie yelling at the referee about how that was a safe not an out. I picked out what I'd be wearing tomorrow and got my backpack set and went to take a shower. Tomorrow would be a frustrating day, everyone would know each other expect for me…

BPOV

After the day we had, I told Carlisle and to say the least he wasn't happy. We got our plane tickets. Packed out suitcases, shipped our cars, and sold the house and bought a new one. All my clothes were packed and ready to go, all 20 suitcases were packed. My brand new Navy Blue Verve was already being shipped off the Washington, Forks. Carlisle said being far away would be good, and the rain and cloudy days were often and sun was few. I didn't want to move, but I had no choice. Part of it was my fault. I should have been listening to any thought around us.

I sat down on the front steps, my bags by my feet. I made no movements, I was still as a statue. Around me I could hear, morning birds awakening the sun, the smell of dew on the grass, Alice and Rose fighting over who gets the last suitcase. I sighed, some things just don't change over all of my years on Earth my family was one of those wondrous things that always stayed the same. I put my head in my hands and pouted. I felt a cool breeze rush by me. _Jasper. _I could pick up his scent faster then anyone. I felt his arms around me, he was hugging me to him.

"Don't be sad." Jasper soothed.

"I'm not, who said I was?" I sniffed. One of the things about me, even though I am a vampire I still have humanistic characteristics. I can still shed tears, I still need small amounts of sleep, and I am not disgusted by the fact of human food (Though I still prefer not to eat it…)

"Liar. I can feel your sadness from Alice's room." Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, so what? Maybe I like being sad.." I hung my head, Jasper could make me feel guilty for it.

"Bells…" Jasper hugged me tighter. "Please, don't feel like it's your feel like it's your fault. It's not."

"Yes, it is. If only I was being more careful and looking out for you. This would have never happened, if only I'd-" Jasper cut me off by placing his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, not to be rude but… shut up! You know it's not true. Come on admit it." I felt Jasper making me feel accepting. I shook my head, he wouldn't win.

"Bells…" Jasper lifted my chin to make me look at him.

I sighed. I'd never win with him. I nodded.

"Fine…" I hugged him back.

"That's my little sis." Jasper grinned, I returned it with a grin of my own.

There was a loud crash and a high pitched scream.

"Alice.." Jasper and I said at the same time and ran upstairs at vampire speed.

I opened Alice's door and started laughing, I cover my mouth with my hand. Jasper ran past me and pursed his lips in attempt to not laugh. It was too funny. There Alice with 15 suitcases, Clothes on the floor, her own clothes ripped into shreds, Rose sitting on the floor her clothes in shreds holding half a suitcase, while Alice had the other half. Alice dresser tipped over clothes spewing out of it.

"Now how am I going to carry my clothes?!" Alice shirked.

"Honey…" Jasper soothed, and the feeling of calm was spread through the room.

"Rose, Al. I have extra suitcases if you need it…" I shrugged. As soon as the words left my lips, Alice and Rose were running towards my room. I laughed and walked over to Jasper.

"Lets go check on Em." I ran out the door followed by Jasper. Emmett was lying on the floor playing his PS3, absolutely nothing packed yet!

"EMMETT!!!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time. "PACK!"

He pouted and got up.

~ 2 HRS LATER… ~

We were sitting on our private plane flying to Forks. And trust me sitting here is not fun. Carlisle and Esme were in the front of the plane, sitting on the sofa's watching a movie. Rose and Emmett were in the back uhm.. *AHEM* getting busy… Alice was beside me telling me she had a vision about there not being enough malls there to "Satisfy the call of a true shoppee" and Jasper was reading a book. I leaned back into my chair and turned my iPod to max, even then it couldn't cut out Alice ranting.

When we finally landed, all us girls walked away to get a ride leaving the men with our luggage. Alice and I started to try hailing taxi's but we couldn't do it. Esme was calling to see if we could get our luggage's delivered to our new home. When Alice and I didn't succeed for minutes we hung our heads in shame. Rose sighed, walked over to the edge, and whistled loudly. Ten cars can speeding by to stop in front of us.

"And that ladies, is how you do it." Rose smiled and walked over to her husband who was out of breath from carrying everything. Rose does not pack light. After we organized everything we sat down into the taxi's. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all in one taxi. While I took the one with Carlisle and Esme. I sat up front to let Carlisle and Esme sit together. The driver was checking me out every damn red light. He looked about 21ish and on a part time job. I was afraid to read his mind so I had to keep humming in my head to keep his nasty thought out of mine. We FINALLY arrived. I pulled out my wallet and gave him a wade of cash.

"Keep the change…" I told him in a monotone. He stared at me with his mouth agape. Probably thought I stole the bank. I walked onto the front lawn and smiled. Our new house was amazing! Esme really out did herself.

"Esme! This is wonderful!" I ran up to hug her, Rosalie and Alice soon joined in.

We grabbed our luggage and walked inside. The house was already decorated. Esme decorated it so homey looking. There was a curled looking stair case leading upstairs, a large living room that had a whole wall of windows. A dinning room connected to a kitchen fully decorated (Which we wouldn't need anyway…). And a main room. The main room held a white sofa, a large glass wall, a large mirror wall and my piano.

"Esme, my piano.. I thought we left it back home?" I was touched, we were supposed to leave it back home because it weighted too much to plane over.

"Yes, but I saw how sad you were when you found out and decided to ask a few favours." Esme smiled. How considerate! My piano, has to be one of my favourite objects. This piano has been with me since my fifth year being a vampire. I learned a bunch of new songs on this one. And have written in sharpie all the years that went by on my piano. The shiny white piano paint mixed well with the black, pink, blue, purple, and green sharpie on it. Everyone in my family has also signed it. They wrote the sweetest/weirdest things like-

_Your Loving mother_

_-Esme_

_Lovely playings._

_-Carlisle._

_Your pixie little sister _

_-Alice 3_

_The FIRST gorgeous blond! _

_-Rosalie 3_

_Protective older brother._

_Jasper :)_

_The COOL,STRONGER, MUCH MORE HANDSOME older brother!_

_Emmerz =D_

And of course everyone wrote things on it. But I also wrote on it.

_Cullen's = 3_

_Isabella Marie Vesey Cullen's Piano! BACK OFF!! _

I walked upstairs and to room, My room looked somewhat similar to back home. Oh wait.. This was my home…

My room was amazing. Esme and Alice decorated it.. Alice probably saw some new furniture in the future and went out to buy it.. That little sneak. My new room was HUGE! One whole wall was made of glass. I think the whole left side of the house was. Then there was my CD collection, my books, my sofa, coffee table, dresser, drawer and closet. And just for comfort while reading or composing music, my black sofa. My floor was covered in a soft gold looking carpet, soothing on the eyes and touch. My closet was impressive. I walked in, and kept the door open. Alice would probably be coming upstairs to check it out soon. There was a different section for everything. Shoes, shirts, jeans, skirts, shorts, tank tops, hats.. You get the idea.. The thing is… Alice will go crazy.

I closed my closet door and sighed, I laid down on my bed.

Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen and dinning room adding homey touches to the room in a hushed conversation.

I tried reading Esme's mind.

_Maybe this won't be such a good idea.. Seeing what happened before… I would hate to move again_

I tried reading Carlisle next.. What did Esme mean by that…?

_Bella. I know you are hearing this. Stay out of my head, you will know like everyone else. Expect maybe Alice…_

I looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed. Carlisle sent me a look to tell me I was forgiven. I grabbed my bags and made my way upstairs. I set my bags down and opened them all at vampire speed. I put my CD's in all of the right places, my clothes in my dresser and drawers, and put my shoes under my bed. I was too tired to organize my closet so I just put the rest of my suitcase's into my closet and left it.. I was sure Alice would take care of it. I walked over to my PJ's section and pulled out a pair of silky black bottoms and a sliver tank top. I walked over my bathroom and took a nice long shower. After I felt relaxed I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me and quickly changed. I ran out of the room and into my bed. I turned on the TV and laid back.

There was a knock on my door and Jasper walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Bella will you please come downstairs? Carlisle has something to tell us." Jasper smiled. I rolled my eyes and sat up. Jasper came around and helped me up. Just then Alice ran in.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!!" Alice pouted and Jasper looked at her with love in his eyes and carefully leaned in a kissed her delicately. I looked away, it was just one of those things where you felt as if you were intruding on them.

I cleared my throat.

"Any time now…" I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs and into the living room.

I sat down next to Rose and leaned into her. She sat at the corner of the couch and pulled me into her side and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Emmett walked in and pouted when he saw Rose and I together. Emmett may as well be Rose's true love, but I was Rose's first ever sister. She'll most likely always put me first! Emmett walked off sad and sat down on the floor in front of Esme, Esme patted his head and smiled. Jasper and Alice were taking up the loveseat. Jasper was lying down with Alice on top of him. Carlisle walked in and stood in front of us.

"Ok, I'm sure your all wondering why you're here. Esme and I have decided that to stay less suspicious we've decided that this is best for us. Even if you think otherwise.." Carlisle looked at Alice and Alice glared back.

Esme stood up and walked beside Carlisle, while he wrapped his arm around her waist. Carlisle may be hundreds of years old, and as wise as time, but when Esme comes into the picture Carlisle just melts.

"We decided that, you should all go back into school." Esme smiled.

"WHAT?!?!" Rose and I sat up at the same time and yelled.

"NOO!!!" Emmett yelled.

Jasper tried calming the room down. But his anger was mixing into it to and making us even more mad.

"I told you it's not fair! This is what got us here!! No offence Jazz…" Alice put her hands into the air to show that she meant this house.

"May I be excused?" Rose seethed through her teeth.

"Of course." Carlisle nodded.

"Me too?" I glared.

Esme nodded and I got up, Rose and I started talking about how unfair this was. The we hugged and parted ways to our rooms for the night. I walked back into my room and laid down. Hoping for tomorrow to come and to find that Carlisle was just joking.. But I had a feeling he wasn't…

* * *

OKAY! there yuu go.. 10 LONG PAGES Fulled w/ love. Okay, so my new high school is great. Me and My Bestie are together. I was going to a diff high school until now. Turns oout most of my Elementary school friends are at my new high school then my old one! Things are pretty sukish. Me and my EX-BESTFRIEND got in a fight cohs she hates my bestie. BITCH! She's making me stress out.. (UGH) Bestie and me going to Mall on Fridays... but momma dun noe. If mom wont let me go outs to the mall until she read's my report card.. if It's good, i can go (YAY!) If i failed even one class (C- or C+) I can't go anywhere until my grades go up (BOOOO!!) So yea, we sneaking out. And my bestie has same problem.. She can't go either until report card time. I'm sick (AGIAN) I ge tsick really easly, all there is to be done is... Me walking in the rain in a T-Shirt... And I'm sick as Hell...

But on the plus news. I have FIVE NEW FRIENDS!! -

CHELSEA!

KIMMY!

ANNIE!

JULIE!

& DIANE!!

ILY 333

BUT I LUVH MY BESTIE!! ME AND HER HAVE THE CRAZIEST ADVENTURES. Like in Grade 5 (SO LONG AGO.. I'M IN GRADE 11 NOW...) okay, so her brother... (He's in Grade 7 ATM...) So when he was in grade 1 and we were in grade 5 he spat corn ALL OVER ANNA'S (BESTIE 33) HOMEWORK!! And he through the corn (On a cob) At her. And Anna's mom picked Jacky (Besties bro..) up and put him in her lap. Anna got mad a threw the corn at Jacky.. but.. (LMAOO!!) He ducked and it hit Anna's mom.. We were both bitting our lips off as to not laugh. Her mom got so mad, she started yelling so loud. She was like "WTF?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TROUGH IT AT ME?! GO TO YUUR ROOM!!" And we ran away and laughed our asses off after..

So yea, if any of yuu actually read this.. GOOD JOB! I'll try to updated WAYYY sooner then this.

Next Update: I'll try to aim for HhHhHmMmM... Uhm.. how about.. October. 11/08. good enough? it's the closeist i can do...

Okay, yuu've all been awesome and PLZ, PLZ, PLZ!! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Unfair & New

**DISCLAMIER: I DUN OWN TWILIGHT,NEW MOON,ECLIPSE, OR BREAKING DAWN!** [WISH I DID... BUT EVERYONE DOES =P]

OK.. I'M SRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER... BUT SCHOOL IS.. CRAZY! && I JUST MY HEART BROKEN, AND MY BESTIE ALSO GOT HER HART BROKEN... SO YEAH, IT'S A DEPRESSING WEEK.. THIS GUY THAT I RELY LIKED WAS CHATTING W/ ME ON MSN AND WE TALKED, SHE SWEET TALKED [ ] AND TOLD ME I WAS BEAUTIFUL AND ASKED TO GO OUT W/ ME... THEN LATER I ADDED HIM ON FACEBOOK HE TOLD ME I WAS BEAUTIFUL AND PRETTY [ ] I TOLD HIM HE WAS CUTE =D AND THEN... WHEN WE SAID OUR GOODBYES HE ASKED FOR A PIC OF ME... I WAS LIKE... UHM.. OKAY? AND I SENT HIM ONE WHERE I WAS STANDING AND GIVING THE PEACE SIGN IN MY GYM SHORTS AND A TANK. AND HE WAS LIKE .. "NVM..." AND I WAS LIKE... "WELL WHAT DID YUUH EXPECT A GOD-DAMN PORNO?!" AND SIGNED OFF.. I THINK HE'S SRY, COHS HE WAS LIKE SMILING AT ME TODAY.. BUT YEAH... ENOUGH ABOUT ME! ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 4- Unfair… && New.

BPOV

I sat up and pushed the covers back. I looked out my window. The heavy black curtains were blocking the sunshine. I got up and pulled them open. I looked out. It was beautiful, there was a river running in front of our house. We'd have un with that in the summer, I smirked. There was a knock on my door. Probably Alice coming to check if I was awake or not.

"Enter." I whispered. I didn't want to ruin the beauty by loud noises.

Alice ran in with Rose in tow.

"Okay, here!" Alice threw a navy blue robe at me. "Shower and be ready in ten minutes. I'll have outfits ready for your approval after. Then we'll do your hair and make-up. Oh! And by the way, your car is here." Alice was talking a minute and mile. I walked over to my bathroom and turned on the hot water. I threw off my clothes and stepped in, letting the hot water smash against my cool skin. I stepped out after Alice banged on the door, signalling me that my time was up. I dried my self off and put on the panty set Alice gave me. This consisted of a navy blue bra and silky boy shorts. I put the robe on and walked out. Alice was standing by my bed smiling. There were two outfits on the bed. A blue bubble dress with white leggings. And a gray sweater that went up to my thighs with a light pink tank top under, a pair of light pink skinny jeans with gray boots that have fur on it. I picked the second outfit, the bubbly dress was just not me.. I walked over to it and pointed at it, picked it up and walked away to my dressing room. I put the outfit on quickly, and walked out. I finally looked at Alice and Rose's outfits, they looked pretty cute. Alice was wearing a pair of hot pink tight jeans capris with a black and white ' Off-The-Shoulder ' looking shirt, Alice of course had her hair spiked. Rosalie was wearing black Capris with a white DC CHANEL tube top and black high heels.

"You both look gorgeous!" I smiled, and sat down on my chair in front of my mirror.

"Thank you!" Both smiled and set to work.

I closed my eyes, Alice and Rose both set to work. Seconds later, Alice cleared her throat and spun me around to face the mirror. I smiled, Alice always knew just how to my make-up! Today she got me wearing thing eyeliner heavy mascara to make my eyes bigger and sliver and baby pink eye shadow (The sliver really brought out the gold in my eyes, it made it POP!) I had pink lip gloss on. Rose had black thing black eyeliner on with black mascara and black eye shadow. Alice had thin black eyeliner and black mascara with pink and white eye shadow and sparkles. I got up from the chair hugged Alice and Rose, we linked arms and walked down the stairs. Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the living room playing Wii.

"Come on Gentlemen, I'm driving." I smiled. I grabbed the keys from the hook and opened the door. "Bye Esme! Were gone for school!" I Shouted up the stairs, she was upstairs decorating the top floor which was the guest rooms.

Alice and Rose walked behind me. I sat down in the drivers seat and started the car. Alice sat down in the passenger seat beside me and Rose sat in the back. Emmett and Jasper finally came and Emmett took his spot next to Rose and Jasper was sulking about how didn't get to sit with Alice.

"Suck it up Jasper!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah! Be a man!" Rose continued.

Alice giggled and I smiled. I tore out of the garage and sped into the forest. I cut into the traffic and sped onto the roads. Alice was blasting music on the way there. I pulled into the school parking lot and turned off the car.

"Ok, remember PLEASE try to act normal!" I stressed.

"Calm down Bella. You'll go prematurely gray!" Alice laughed.

"I'm a vampire!" I yelled and stepped out of the car. Everyone followed my example and started cracking up. I leaned against the car as I waited for everyone to calm down. Everyone expect Emmett started calming down. Emmett's booming laughter could be heard of miles. A new car pulled in, everyone in the parking lot turned to stare. It was a silver Volvo. Impressive, usually here people buy Honda… The driver was hard to see through his tinted windows. Emmett made a joke and everyone started laughing again. The driver parked and stepped out. I gasped he was beautiful. He had bronze hair and light green eyes. I was staring a map. Quite possibly of the school. He shoved it into his backpack and closed his car door. My sibling were still laughing. I locked the Verve's car door and walked off. Alice and Rose were side me and Jasper and Emmett not far off behind. I walked into the school. I could feel the boys eyes on me. Everybody seemed to do that.

"Who was that kid out there?" Alice linked arms with me. I shrugged. "I'm sure you know Bella."

"Yeah, Bells. Spill." Rose nudged me.

"I don't know, guess we'll find out later." I shrugged off Rose and Alice and walked off into math.

EPOV

My alarm clock rang. I sighed. I threw my covers off of me and walked into my shower. I threw on some clothes. Just regular stuff. Blue jeans and a brown shirt. I walked down stairs and found a note on the fridge.

Hey kiddo! Went to work. Checked in on you, but you were still sleeping. Have a great first day! See you later, be home for 6:30. 

- Charlie. 

I picked up the note and set it on the microwave. I pulled out a bowl poured myself some cereal. I sighed, it's time to stop putting it off. I picked up my book bag and walked out to the garage, and opened my new car. I sat in and it was so clean! My brand new shiny Volvo! **[A/N: LOL!] **I started the car and drove out. Charlie told me it shouldn't be to hard to find Forks High. It's a small town, but it's still pretty far. I was looking out for any kinds of sign's for the school. I saw the building and turned to school parking lot. As I pulled in, the other's all turned to look at me I felt embarrassed. I pulled into the lot and turned off my car. I pulled the school map out of my bag, and looked at it, I opened my car door and took a step out. I looked up as I felt eyes on me. I shoved my map into my bag. I sighed, it wouldn't matter I'd find my way around anyways. I closed my car door. I looked up just in time to see a the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth. She had reddish/brown hair that hung in lose curls around the middle of her back. She was short and had a small but curved frame. She look pale. She was walking away with two other girl's and two guys behind them...

* * *

OKAY! SO THERE YUUH GO! I HAVE SUM NEWS... THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UP-LOADED AS OFTEN ANYMORE THX TO MY DEPRESSION STATE ATM [AT THE MOMENT] SO... UHM, YEAH! BUT I WLD LUVH TO HEAR FROM YUUH! YUUH GUYS CHEER ME UP! =DD AND RITE NOW... I FEEL LIKE CRAWLING IN AND HOLE AND CRYING TILL I DIE... BUT!BUT!BUT!!! JUST COHS I WON'T UP-LOAD AS OFTEN DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T BE WRITING... BEFORE THE WHOLE DEPRESSION COMES ON I WILL **_TRY_** TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE EDWARD SEEING BELLA AND FAMILY IN THE CAFE. OK, JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP FOR AHEAD... MIKE NEWTON WILL BE HIS "BEST FRIEND" JUST LIKE JESSICA IS BELLA'S "BEST FRIEND" IN TWILIGHT. AND JESSICA STANLEY IS GOING TO BE EDWARD'S LOVE SICK PUPPY. =D OKAY. LUVH YUUH GUYS AND RITE NOW I'M GOING TO GO AND **_TRY_** [IN MY DEPRESSION STATE] AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLZ,PLZ,PLZZZZ DUN GIVE UP ON ME! HAVE FAITH! I WILL PULL THROUGH.. IT'S JUST SUM GUYS RITE...? //3 EXPECT HE'S THE GUY THAT BROKE ME HART... //3


	5. Chapter 5 Whose He Whose She?

**DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN TWILIGHT. NOR WILL I EVER!**

FINALLY!FINALLY!_**FINALLY!!!!! **_This chapter is out!!! *CUE DANCE MUSIC!!!* -AHEM!!- anyways... HOW MANY OF YUUH WACTHED TWILIGHT!??! I NOHE I DID!! IT WAS SOOO AWESUM! I WENT W/ A DATE! OK, SO ME AND DRAKE [MY DATE. AND AKA:MYCRUSH!!!] WENT W/ SUM FRIENDS. [TWO OF MY BEST GIRLS AND TWO OF HIS FRIENDS! DOUBLE DATING!XD] OK SO WE WENT RITE??!! Ok, so Edward was leaning in to kiss Bella and i was like sitting on the edge of my seat. And all of a sudden, Drake taps me on the shoulder. I look back, He gently grabs my face. And pulls me to him! -EKKKKK!!!!!- He leans in slowly and ... YUP!!! HE KISSED ME!!!! -AHHHH!!!!!- JUST WHEN EDWARD WAS KISSING BELLA! I WAS LIKE - ".GOD! IM SOO GUNA FAINT!!!" So i wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He pulls away and look me in the eyes and goes like -"I Love You." I was like- "HOLY SHIT!HOLY SHIT!" So i told him- "I've liked yuuh fer soo long.." -And he's in my drama class...- Then he pulls me to him. So i cuddle up into his side.

LATER THAT NIGHT- He walked me home from the sky train station. And It's only my lil sis and me home alone. My parent's have gone off fer like a 2 months vacation. And they like send home cash every week and shit fer like food and crap. And i walk home. I open the front door but he grabs my wrist and pulls me into him and kisses me AGAIN! -AHH!!!- and asks me to be his GF. AND LOL! My lil sis walks downstairs and askes me if i cld order pizza fer her and her friends -Their having a sleepover. And Ali Comes downstairs with Jamie [Ali=Sis, Jaime=Ali BFFL] And Im like Kissing Drake out in the porch light. And Ali goes like "SHIT! JOELLE! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR IF YEER GUNA SUCK OFF HIS FACE!" IT WAS SO DAMN LOUD! I STARTED BLUSHING. I PECKED DRAKE'S LIPS ONCE AND TOLD HIM GOOD NIGHT. I GAVE HIM MY CELL NUMBER AND TOLD HIM TO CALL! SO ALL IS GOOD!!! THIS ALL HAPPENED A WEEK AGO! BUT I WAS SOOO ABORDED IN DRAKE I FORGOT TO UPDATE! SO HERE YOU GO! =D IF YUUH READ ALL THIS, THEN THX!

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 5- Whose She? Whose He?

I stalked off, annoyed at my siblings. I sighed, today was off for some reason. I walked into my math class. It was horrible. Imagine learning something over and over again, but it was a price to pay to stay undercover and be able to live. The bell signalling that class over. I picked up my books by the time any of the other students were able to push back chairs. I ran out the door. I went into the lunch room. Standing in line with Alice and Emmett. We didn't actually eat the lunch we just wanted to look normal. We sat down, waiting for Rosalie and Jasper to get here. Finally Jasper and Rosalie arrived. _Bella Swan._ I heard my name being called as if I was there, but it was just someone's thought. I looked up just slightly. It was the new kid.

_Getting any good dirt on the Swan kid? _

Emmett's thought rang through my head.

"If you could shut up I'd be able to hear!" I growled under my breath.

Emmett Chuckled.

"That's Bella Cullen, And her family." Mike's annoying voice could be heard, no doubt filling the new kid with our information.

"Which are the Cullens?" He asked. "They don't related…" His confusion rang in his voice.

Mike laughed. "Their not, Dr. Cullen is young, probably in his mid-thirties or so. They're all adopted, The Hales are brother and sister, twins. The blonds. They're the adopted one's. The brunette's are The Cullen's."

"They look old for foster kids.." He mused.

"Oh, they are now. Jasper and Rosalie have been with Mrs. Cullen since they've been eight.. She's their aunt or something.." Mike said, boredom dripping in his words.

I picked up my head to take a look at the new kid. I gasped quietly. He was… beautiful… I was at a lose for words… He had beautiful bronze hair that seemed to gleam in the lights above, his scorching green eyes caught my eyes and he quickly averted his gaze.

"Bella Cullen is staring at you." Mike whispered. The boy dropped his head, and became suddenly interested with his food. I looked at my siblings, they too were slyly following my gaze. I couldn't understand it! I was staring at him. Trying to read his mind to understand him a bit more. But, but it was like trying to read the walls mind. Blank. I, couldn't understand it… I never met anyone quite like it. I stared harder. Maybe if I looked at him harder I'd be able to read his mind.

"Stop staring!" He whispered back.

"Calm down, Edward. It's not like you'll die. The Cullen's don't date." Jessica added. Ugh. Jessica, she's so annoying. She's like a disease spreading around. First week here, she came up to me asking me who I was and where I came from. I ignored her, she understood I couldn't care less for her.

I whipped my head back to my family, they all looked away. Looking back to there loved ones.

Mike glared at Jessica.

"Yeah, they think there too good for us or something." Mike glanced in our direction.

"Got turned down?" Edward (supposedly that's his name) chuckled.

"No!" Mike yelled turning beet red, and walking away.

I smirked, I turned Mike down after he asked me. I turned him down in a perfectly polite fashion, saying I wasn't interested.

I picked up my head once more. I saw him staring at me. I glared hard at him, a light shade of pink blessed his cheeks. This was mind-blowing! I couldn't understand! The bell was going to ring in minutes. I picked up my tray of un-eaten food and thrown it into the garbage. My siblings followed in pursuit.

"So, New kid afraid of the strange Cullen's yet?" Emmett Chuckled.

I turned to everyone. I shrugged, I couldn't tell, his mind was blocked.

Alice stared at me. _What's wrong? _Her mind screamed at me.

I shook my head the slightest bit.

Alice shrugged daintily.

I walked off. The bell rang, kids everywhere were rushing to get to class. I was already inside of Biology, sitting at the table alone. No one sat with me, and I preferred it that way. Soon enough the other students walked in. The teacher was sitting at her desk, reading her book. Edward walked in, he looked my way I smiled slightly. Then… a breeze blew. The smell hit me harder then bricks! His blood… smelled like the most mouth-watering thing ever! Never in my whole life have I ever smelled anything more potent. My smiled dropped. My eyes turned black and I covered my nose with my hand and stopped breathing. Edward frowned and gave his sheet to Mrs. Banner. She told him to sit at the only open spot. _Beside Me. _As if it wasn't bad enough. He glanced at me and shrunk away from my glare. Mrs. Banner Laughed.

"She won't bite." Mrs. Banner Laughed.

_Ha! If only she knew! _I smirked.

Edward took his sheet back, mumbled a 'thank you' and started walking towards me. The air stirred, his blood calling to me. I sat as close to the edge as possible, and kept my hand on my nose and held my breath. He sat down.

**(A/N: THIS NEXT PART IS BELLA FIGHTING AGAINST HERSELF! THE **_italic's _**ARE BELLA'S MOSTER SIDE. AND THE **normal **IS BELLA'S HUMAN/MORAL SIDE!)**

_SO CLOSE! JUST A TINY SNAP OF THE NECK. JUST A TASTE! _The monster in my screamed.

No! He has a family, one waiting for his return! Probably a mother and a father. Waiting to see how his first day was.

_BUT SO TEMPTING! JUST A TINY SIP! .. The classmate's will think I'm crazy and run! I could snap their necks in seconds. Leaving Edward alone and cowering!_

NO! STOP IT BELLA! GET A GRIP! THINK OF CARLISLE!! AND ESME.. SHE'LL BE SO HEARTBROKEN!

_They'll understand! Just do it!_

NEVER!

It felt like my human side and my vampire side were having a raging war inside. It's annoying scratching in the back of my throat started to burn. I notice Edward was leaning away. Probably afraid of me. What a way to greet a new kid huh?! I crossed my arms. Smashing my nails into my forearms. Wanting to hurt myself instead of Edward. The bell rang. I pushed my chair up and ran out the door.

I ran outside and to my car. I started my car. I flipped open my cell phone. I called Jasper he'd understand. He definitely would. Jasper picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" I heard Jasper, I could hear him walking to class.

"Jasper. I need to get away. NOW!" I yelled. My hands flexed into the steering wheel. Edward sweet scent still in my head. Wanting nothing more then to run back in and suck him dry. I'd leave.

"Jazz? What's wrong? Who is-" Alice voice cut off.

"Shu-…. Alice?! Alice you okay?!" I could hear Jasper shaking Alice. I was thinking about walking back into the school. Seducing Edward into following me out of school. Then leaning into his neck as in a kiss and snapping my jaw shut, drying him out of blood.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BELLA!!! IM WARNING YOU!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "I'm going to go see Carlisle. If you see anything else changing. Tell Em and Jazz to watch for. Make sure I don't get back into the school."

"Ok, careful Bella. I'll miss you!" Alice screamed into the phone. I laughed.

"You too Ali." I chuckled.

"Good-bye Bells. Take care." Jasper whispered then hung up. I heard the bell go off. And I sped out of school. Edward lingering scent replying itself in my mind. I went faster. Reaching towards the hospital. I ran in.

"Take me to see Carlisle Cullen now!" I yelled at the woman. She looked up, startled.

"I'm sorry is on his-" She started.

"I don't give a damn! Now!!" I yelled.

She nodded fast.

"Carlisle, to front desk, Carlisle to front desk Thank you." She put the phone down. "Uhm, you can have a seat if-"

"No. Thank .You." I growled.

The girl nodded and set back to her book. Carlisle ran out. He took one look at me and his golden eyes opened wide. He quickly asked.

"What happened?!" Too fast for the eavesdropping girl to hear.

"Can we speak in your office, please?" I tried my best to keep my voice under control.

Carlisle nodded. I followed after him. I walked in and sat down. I sat down on one of his sofa's, and leaned into it. Calming myself and breathing in the smell of all the other people that have been in here. Edward's scent was barley still there.

"So what happened? Your eyes are all black, your shaken up. What's wrong?" Carlisle sat down on the chair across from me. He put his head in his hands. "Are we going to have to move again?"

"What?!" I sat up fast. "NO! No. But, I'm going to need a favour."

Carlisle looked at me. _Go on. _His mind urged.

"I'm going to need your car. I'm going to The Denali Coven." I looked Carlisle straight in the eye.

"Why?" Carlisle frowned.

"There's this new kid, his blood is the most sweet-est. thing ever." I growled, just thinking about his blood made me thirsty.

"Bella! Bella, calm down…" Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't know. But, I do need to leave." I shook my head.

"Here." Carlisle tossed me his keys. "Take it, be careful." I stood up from my seat. I gave Carlisle a peck on the cheek.

"Tell Esme I'm sorry!" I yelled as I ran out. I ran out into the waiting room. I looked at the receptionest.

"Hope you feel better!" She yelled at me. _What a crazy girl, probably mental. But, she's so beautiful. Probably related to ._

Her thoughts made me growl. I opened the car door in a swift movement. I jumped in. And started the engine. I revved the car and sped off… Leaving behind Edward's beautiful scent…

* * *

THERE WE GO! JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP. THE THINGS IN ITALIC'S AT THE END. IS THE RECEPTIONEST THOUGHTS. Uhm.. thx fer reading ! PLZ REVIEW! UHM. SHLD I WRITE ABOUT BELLA'S STAY WITH TANYA OR SHLD IT BE A SURPRISE!? THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EDWARD POV ON BELLA'S BIPOLR-NESS.

NO OFFENSIVE TO PPL WITH BIPOLAR. REVIEW AND GET A SNEAK PEEK! XD


	6. Chapter 6 Sing for Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN TWILIGHT... WISH I COULD THOUGH... BUT, I DON'T. IT'S BELONGS TO THE LOVELY STEPHENIE MEYER! 33**

Ok, so there you go! This chapter it sum of Bella's POV Her story on her escape to Tanya. I didn't write what she told to Tanya cohs we all nohe what happened... And Edward's POV on there first day in Bio together. && My Boyfriend Drake is treating so well. MY OWN EDWARD! No but seriously. yesterday. Before school, i was at my locker getting my stuffy fer class. And he walks up to me, covers my eyes goes like -"Guess Who?" and I'm like - "uhm.. Iuno?" And he's like - "MEEE!!!" It made me hart melt. So adorable. Like a little kid. Her brought me flowers to school! I put them in my locker but brought them home after school! Ali actually likes him! Which is awesum! her appovely is everything to me! My parents are still Vacationing! LOL! YAY! So Me && Ali is home alone every night fer 2-3 months! YAY! it's my job to make sure she goes to school.. blah blah blah! Drake && I go on a date every week. Movies & wat not. Drake usally comes over though. Helps me in Science, cohs seriously. Im getting a C+ Not good! YIKES! LOL!

Go! read the Story! Why you still reading this?! go on! GO!

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 6- Sing To Me.

I sped off in Carlisle car. Pressing the car to keep going. Never stopping. My eyes still blackened from thirst. But, I didn't dare to stop. I feared that if I did I'd turn around and make a dead-line for Edward. I was near to Tanya's, I saw her house coming into view. I went faster. The car groaned, reaching it's fastest. I decide to test the car. Pushing it to it's limit's I stopped very near to Tanya's door.

Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carman, Garrett and Eleazar were already standing there. Waiting for me. They were all insanely beautiful. Tanya had beautiful blond hair with pink streaks meshed up in there, she was tall, lean and looked like a beautiful statue that a great artist created. Her diet was similar to ours. She too was a "vegetarian". Her eyes golden, having fed recently. Irina had sliver-blond hair, very close to a pale blond. Kate has golden blond hair. Carman has midnight black hair and a bit of an olive coloured tone to her chalky coloured skin. Garrett is tall, doesn't follow the "vegetarian" lifestyle so his eyes are ruby red, and has Sandy coloured hair tied back in a pony-tail. Garrett is getting help from Kate in trying out our diet, he is also Kate's mate. And Eleazar is also a "vegetarian" and has golden eyes. Eleazar is tall and has very dark hair. Eleazar is Carman's mate.

I stepped out of the car. Tanya came over to greet me.

"I thought I smelled you Bella!" Tanya smiled. She hugged me.

"Yes, Tanya I've missed you!" I hugged her back. I stepped away from her. "Irina! Kate! Carman!" I yelled throwing myself at them. They shirked when they saw me and caught me. Hugging me back. I stepped out of their embrace.

"Garrett, Eleazar it's been too long." I smile and hugged each of them briefly.

"Yes, too long." Both agreed.

"Why come all this way Bella?" Tanya asked as she slung her arm around my shoulders.

"I… I felt as if I needed time with my cousins. Not good enough? I can leave." I smirked.

"Non-sense! We love having you here!" Irina screamed.

"Oh, don't go! Tanya's just being bitch." Carmon laughed.

Tanya growled.

I laughed. "I've missed you guys!" I followed Tanya into the house. It hasn't changed since the last time I saw it. The mansion was at least 4 stories tall, the roof was green, and it was a shade of mixed gray and blue. With a yard in front.

I walked into the front chamber. Light blue sofa's sand chairs engulfed the living room, with a large TV, and game systems. I walked upstairs and into my guest room. The room looked exactly the same. Blue walls, Gray bed, white sofa. Dressers, mirror. The changed nothing. And to this I was grateful. Tanya came up behind me.

"Didn't change thing." Tanya grinned, and linked her arms with me. She guided me downstairs into the living room.

"So, Bella what brings you this far down South?" Carman asked.

"Well… You see… It all started when…" I heisted, then realized… it'd be better to just tell them. They'd understand… I hoped.

EPOV

I was… speech-less… Bella Cullen. Was beautiful, like my own personal angel sent down from heaven. I remember that day… I walked into Biology. She looked up at me. Her beautiful burgundy hair framed her face, making it seem more pale then ever. She golden eyes, fixtured on me. I shivered. A breeze blew in from the open window. She glared at me. What did I do wrong. Woah! Is it just me, or did her eyes go from gold to black?! She glared darkly at me, and covered her nose with her hand. The teacher. Mrs. Banner I think her name was… Told me to sit with Bella. I shuffled me feet over to her. Bella was sitting closely to the edge. Her nails digging deep into her forearms. The bell rang. She got up as fast as she could. I haven't seen her since…

Everyday I'd hope she'd come to school. She never showed up. I'd look over to the Cullen's table. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were the only Cullen's there. While Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had there heads close together talking. Alice would look at me. Giving me a stare. Not a glare but, some kind of curious stare. Then she'd go back to picking her food, and talking. I haven't ever seen Alice eat. Now that I think about it… I Haven't seen any of the Cullen's eat… No wonder they're so skinny. Anorexic maybe? I'd given up any hope of thinking that Bella would return. I forced my feet to walk into my biology class. Just when I thought Bella wouldn't be here… there she was… sitting peacefully at her desk. I walked in and sat down. I doodled aimlessly on my notebook, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Your Edward Swan right?" I heard a blissful voice ask. I turned to Bella. She sat there, smiling gently. She eyes were golden only a hint of darkness shadowed it.

"Yes." I nodded. God! That made me seem handy-capped! Come on Edward! You can do better then that!

Bella giggled. "Well I'm Bella Cullen. I'm sorry I wasn't here for some classes. But, it's nice to meet you now." She smiled.

"If I may ask, why were you away?" I turned to look at her. She frowned. And creased her eyebrow.

"That's uhm.. A good question. Family matter's." She turned to me. She frowned for a second then smiled. If I blinked I would have missed it.

"Family," I frowned. "I saw your siblings here…"

"Oh." She giggled. "No, No. My cousin's. I went to visit them… We're very close. Bonded by blood you could even say." She smirked.

"Oh." I nodded. The bell rang. Mrs. Banner walked in.

"Good afternoon class. Ahh, Ms. Cullen good to have you back." Mrs. Banner smiled at Bella.

"Good to be back." Bella returned her smile.

Mrs. Banner told us to take out our notebooks and take some notes she put on the board. I copied it down slowly. I looked around, seeing that nobody was down yet. I looked to Bella and saw her staring at me intently. I looked to her notes. Her elegant handwriting, her perfectly copied notes. I saw her smiling at me.

"You done? Already?" How could she…? There were so many on the board…

"Yes." Bella smiled. "You?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly." I scoffed.

I heard Bella giggle. I finished up quickly. I looked at the time, only 5 minutes left. I saw Bella putting her things away.

"Will you be here next class?" I asked her, I need her here. Like a drug…

She frowned. "Maybe." She looked out the window. "Might go camping. It's supposed to be sunny."

I frowned. "Sunny!" I laughed. I looked out the window. It was all wet. The ground was covered in over-trampled snow. Everything was. "The sun isn't even showing!"

"Ahh… There you are wrong. My sister's and I believe very strongly it will be sunny. As such we will be gone." Bella smiled. Who talks like that now a days? **(A/N: Just to clear things up… I still talk like that T-T… yes I nohe lameee… buttt, it's how I am =D) **

"Hm. I see." I slid my notebook's into my bag and zipped it back up.

The bell rang. Bella was already standing.

"Goodbye Edward." She smiled, slung her bag over her shoulder and gracefully walked out the door.

I was still standing there. Amazed, she's… she's… word's don't described her.

"So, Cullen Huh?" Jessica's walked up to me.

"Huh?" I blinked, and turned my gaze to her. "Oh… yeah, she's seems okay." I shrugged. No need to tell her how much I think of her.

"Hmm…" Jessica frowned. "Well, I think she's weird. Don't get too attached to Cullen though… Remember, she doesn't date. Probably a lesbian…" Jessica snorted then walked out of the class.

_WOAH! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! _I thought.

I picked up my bag, and walked out. I walked over to my locker to put my books down. No need to lug them around if not needed. I looked behind me. There was a poster. I looked closer at it.

"HEY FORKS HIGH! =D WERE HAVING OUR ANNUAL SCHOOL DANCE! LADIES CHOICE! SO HURRY UP AND PICK OUT YOUR MAN! ;)" It read. I shudder, I did not want to go with any of these girl's. I slammed my locker and left. I slung my backpack onto my shoulders and made my way out into the parking lot. Everyone was still there. I looked my way over to Bella's car. She had a pretty navy blue car. It stood out a lot. Bella was standing there. Leaning against her car. Probably waiting for her siblings. She looked my way and stared hard. I was shocked, what did I do? Rosalie made her way over to Bella and gave her a quick peak on the cheek. She looked my way and sneered. She got in the car's backseat. I opened my car door. I sat down and started my car. Bella was still standing here. The rest of her family came by and sat in. Bella was still standing there. Emmett knocked on the car's window, she slightly tilted her head towards the noise and nodded slightly. She sat in the car and started the engine. It purred to life. Un like mine, which roared to life. The car passed by mine, Bella looked at me and smiled. She pointed towards the sky. The car sped out of the parking lot and down the highway. Going at un-imaginable speed, the car was shaking with laughter. I looked up at the sky, the clouds were clearing out. It wasn't sunny, but it wasn't raining either. Maybe, just maybe Bella was right…

* * *

There you go! Please R&&R Tys. bye


	7. Chapter 7 Darken or Shine?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I DO HOWEVER OWN MY SEXYBEAR DRAKE! **_You can own me anytime babe? . ;]_

LMAO! YES. DRAKE IS HERE. THIS SWITCHES POV'S FAST. SO KEEP UP! =O LOL

DRAKE HELPED ME WRITE EDWARD'S POV [POINT OF VIEW] COHS WELL BEING A GUY IS KINDA HARD... 7-7 SO LET'S THANK HIM! =D YAYY!!! OK ON WITH IT. 3

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 7- Darken or Shine?

Today was… interesting to say the least. Emmett's booming laughter was shaking the car, along with Jasper's.

"Bella you should have seen his face." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah! His emotions were out of check." Jasper laughed louder and leaned on Rosalie. Rosalie scoffed and pushed Jasper off, making him crash into Emmett.

"Please not in my car." I rolled my eyes. Alice sitting beside, rolled her eyes.

"Immature children." Alice mumbled under her breath.

"Why am I stuck sitting here?" Rosalie groaned.

"Because no one else can drive my car, and Alice already sat back there yesterday." I sighed.

"Ha!" Alice grinned in triumphed.

I pulled up to the house. Emmett and Jasper laugh quieted down at least.

I stepped out and walked over to the front door. Esme was sitting in the dinning room, reading.

"Hello, Esme." I smiled, and ran up to my room. I sat down on my bed and turned on my music. If I concentrated hard enough I could hear past Emmett and Jasper playing video games, Alice and Rose huddled together reading fashion magazines, Esme reading her book. I could hear all the way into the forest, past the tree, past the animals, past the undergrowth, I heard the car's passing on the street's. And in one of those would be Edward. Going home. To a family. I sighed. No use moping around. I got up and opened my window. I jumped out and started running. I looked back and found Alice standing by my window, her hand pressed onto the glass, her forehead laid on the window.

"I'm Sorry.." I whispered.

She shook her head.

I continued running. I saw the sun setting. Perfect. I'm right on schedule. I quickly ran into the forest, and took down two elk. The burning in my throat didn't quite exactly leave, but it subsided long enough for me to ignore it. I buried the carcasses of the Elk's and washed up a bit in the river. Just to look some what normal.

I took off running again. I ran faster, noticing the sky changing color's. It turned from a light pink to a dark navy blue. I was standing in his front yard. I didn't know if should do this. If I _could _do. I sighed. I couldn't just stand out here all night. I'd do it. I jumped up onto the tree, carefully as to not break it. I hoisted myself onto his roof and quietly checked to see if his window was open, it was. Only a few inches open but I could just slide it easily open. Now all I had to do was wait, I laid back onto the roof and looked at the stars. It felt as if my mom was looking down upon me…

**[ A/N: I WAS GUNA STOP HERE.. BUT THAT'D BE EVIL ;) ] **

EPOV

She probably thought I was an idiot. After the car sped out, I pulled out of the parking lot with difficulty. The parking lot was packed, and my car wasn't _that _fast. Even though it was a sliver Volvo and looked pretty new, I'm sure Charlie didn't get me a _brand new car. _I got home pretty soon. I threw my backpack on the sofa and crashed down. Charlie was sitting on the opposite couch watching some baseball game.

"Hey dad? What's for Dinner?" I asked as I laid out on the sofa.

"Uhm.. Pizza?" Charlie asked without even looking at me.

"Great… Want me to order?" I asked, reaching for the phone. Knowing he wouldn't want to miss the game.

"Yeah, sure. I like pepperoni, get what you want kid." Charlie nodded and waved his hand at me.

"Okay, dad." I got up from the sofa and ordered the pizza.

I put the phone back and grabbed the money I'd need and went upstairs. I laid down. Soon enough I feel asleep…

BPOV

I sat up, someone walked into Edward's room. I saw Edward lie down on his bed and quickly fall asleep. I slid open his window and jumped in. I walked closer to him. He looked adorable. His messy hair falling in his eyes, His chest moving slightly up and down with each breathe. How his face seemed to have a small smile playing on his lips. I walked closer. I reached out…

Then the doorbell rang. Edward sat up fast, clutching his head. He laid back down, I jumped out of his window and into the tree. I looked down at his door. Pizza. What a guy, I smirked. Edward got up and clumped downstairs.

"Dad, Pizza!" Edward yelled.

EPOV 

I was having the sweetest dream.. Bella… When, the doorbell rang. ARGH! I sat up fast, the blood quickly rushed to my head. I laid back down. I got up and walked downstairs.

I looked at Charlie. He was still adsorbed in his game. I checked the time. 10:42pm.

"Dad, Pizza!" I yelled. Charlie grunted from the living room, but made no intention of moving.

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Swan house?" The girl asked. She had blonde hair, but you could tell it was dyed her roots were turning brown. She had blue eyes, she batted them at me. "Your pizza?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"Uhh." I watched her. She was repulsive. "Yea, here." I yanked the pizza out of her hands and gave her the money. "Keep the change." I walked back inside and closed the door. I was raised a gentleman, but she was definitely not a lady. I put two of the pizza boxes on the table in front of Charlie and grabbed one for me. I went to the kitchen and got a plate, and a bottle of Coke.

I walked back upstairs. I laid the pizza down on the bedside table and took a swing of the Coke. I got off of the bed, and walked into the shower.

BPOV

I sat up. Edward walked back into his room. He brought pizza. Ugh, it smelled foul. He got up and walked into his bathroom. I slid open his window and walked inside. The pizza smell was even stronger. I wrinkled my nose, but I took a deep breathe near Edward's bed. It smelled like Edward, Heaven. I heard him shut off the water and open the sliding window. I jumped back out the window and closed it.

EPOV

I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out to grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I found some and walked back inside.

BPOV

Edward opened his bathroom door. He walked out in nothing but a towel! My jaw hung slack. I knew if I was human I'd be blushing. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and walked back in. I lay back down, Oh my god. Wow.

EPOV

After I was dried and clothed in boxers and a shirt. I walked downstairs.

"Good night dad." I waved. Charlie was half falling asleep himself. I hoped he go upstairs later. The sofa would hurt his back.

I walked back upstairs and took a look at my homework. I started reading it and munching on pizza when I fell asleep..

BPOV

Edward's breath's became even. Now, was the time. I opened his window. I slowly climbed in. I could just suck him dry and leave him here to Charlie. I walked closer to him, the venom in my mouth already started coming up. I couldn't do this. I thought I could, I thought I could come here and be peaceful but I cant. I started moving carefully towards him when…

"_Bella_…" Edward murmured softly. At first I thought he had awoke. But then he turned around and mumbled something about cheese.

I suddenly felt guiltily. And decided I couldn't go on with this. The monster in me still raged, but was soon quieted by the love I held for him. He turned around to face me and I crouched beside his bed. I gently stroked his cheek. So warm, and so soft. He started shivering and the pizza was still on his bed. I careful -as to not touch it- lifted the pizza and set it on his bed. I pulled the blanket up to his shoulder's and softly kissed his forehead.

"Good night My Love…" I whispered. Edward smiled. There were the moments I wished I could read his mind.

With one final look I leaped out of his window and started back home. I knew I'd have a lot of explaining to do. Alice probably told everyone, but I hoped she hadn't…

* * *

TA-DA!!!!!

Drake: Yes, i was awesum! XD

Joelle [aka: me] : yea.... T_T

Drake: 3 *kisses*

Joelle: *kisses back* R&&R PEOPLE! IT MAKES MY DAY, AND MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!

Ali: OMG!! PPL PLEASE! CLOSE THE DOOR!

Joelle: My room... 7-7

Ali: Ewwwwww...

Drake: =D

Joelle: I see yuuh and Dani do that all the time..

Ali:: *rolls eyes and walks away.*

Drake: *whispers* how rude.

OKAY. SO BASICALLY MY DAY. LMAO. I LUVH MAKING LUCKY STARS! SO MUCH FUN. so while Drake would write I'd make star's. Or use my laptop. That's right! I have a computer in my room ANNDDDD a laptop. Laptop's fer school.. buttt sshhh... ;] lmao.

Parent's still arn't back from vaca. Think they secrelty ditched us. X.x JKS! 3 more weeks till they come home..

OKAY WELL!! BYEEEE!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Explenations

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE OTHER BOOKS IN THE SERIES. THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER ! WHO IS VERY TALENTED!! I ONLY OWN DRAKE! 3 HE'S MINE! *GROWLS* BACK OFF! **_You can own me babyy ;]_

_Italics = Drake._

**Bold = Joelle.**

lmao!

Okk. Typing like crazy so i can update soon. School guna start soon and I still have homework and I still need to eat. LMAO!!!

it's 4:51PM here. Drake is here to help me write so while i go downstairs and raid my fridge magical hoping something will appear... Drake will be writing the EPOV version. LOL. Drake && Me shall be writing the series from now on..

_ON WITH THE STORY!!_

**That was my line...7-7**

_Sorry.. =(_

**S'okay S2**

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 8- Explanations.

I was running back toward the house. I could faintly see the glow of the rising sun. I knew Edward would be awaking soon. Is slowed down. I ran into the house and looked around, expecting Emmett and Jasper ready to hold me down Alice and Rosalie close by with rope and Carlisle and Esme soothing voice and touch. But… nothing. I looked closer. Emmett and Jasper were no where in sight.

"Carlisle?" I called out, walking around.

"Their gone.." Alice whispered, behind me.

I turned around, Alice was standing facing me.

"Where'd they go?" I asked, panicked they left.

Alice chuckled. She shook her head, and motioned me to follow. She made her way up the stairs fluidly, as I followed. I walked into her room. We sat down at the window seat and I leaned back.

"So, where are they?" I asked, looking out.

"Haunting.." Alice whispered. "Why'd you leave? Why'd you do that? I thought I lost you!" Alice started shaking violently.

"Alice.." I whispered. She looked up at me. "Come here." I opened my arms to her. She leaned into me and started dry sobbing. "It's ok, Alice. I'm fine. I'm here." I started soothing her.

"Bella. It was risky! I could've… I _should've _done something." I hugged her closer.

"Alice, It's ok. I won't do it again, without you knowing. I promise. So, did you tell everyone?" I asked. I could feel Alice, vibrating with laughter.

"No, I decided I'd talk to you. Sister to Sister. Easy then confronting it to everyone." Alice smiled and sat up and leaned back.

"So, want to tell me why you left?" Alice raised a eyebrow and smirked.

"Well. I suppose I could tell you." I smiled. "So, remember Edward?" I smiled, at the thought of his name.

"Yeah." Alice smiled.

"Well, I kinda sort of… Visitedhimlastnight!" I said a vampire speed. **(A/N: VISITED HIM LAST NIGHT!)**

Alice gasped. "Bella, that could have been dangerous. What if…" I cut Alice off.

"But I didn't." I interjected. I read her mind. She was thinking about horrible thoughts. Me hurting Edward, jus the thought was enough to make me growl.

"Calm Bella. I'm sorry." Alice laid her hand on my arm.

I nodded. "It's just.. That.." I couldn't explain it.

_Love._

"What?" I looked up in shock.

"Love." Alice repeated only his time, out loud. "It's the only thing." She shrugged.

"It is not." I crossed my arms.

"What else could it be? You smile whenever his name is called. Around him your eyes shine. Face it Bella. You love Edward!" Alice grinned.

"But I can't!!" I yelled, getting up from my seat to pace. "I can't love anyone, I'm not made for love!" I paced harder.

"First of all, stop pacing in my room. You'll wear a hole in the floor." I sighed and sat down in one of her furry chairs. Alice came and sat beside me. Alice's voice softened, "And second, everyone is made for love. Without love it would crazy to survive eternity. You can't live alone forever Bella, and forever's a long time." Alice smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks Alice you're a great sister, I'm glad to have you." I hugged her.

Alice giggled, "I know you are."

"Alice, I want to make it up to you." I looked at her, "anything you want. We're free tomorrow too sunny for school. We can go hunting and then after we'll go somewhere, anywhere." I smiled.

"Really?" Alice smiled. I nodded. "Ok, one moment." Alice looked straight ahead. I knew she was looking into the future. "Yup, perfectly sunny. Not blazing hot, but bright enough to miss school. And there's this sale at the mall.." Alice trailed off.

I laughed "Say no more Alice." I hugged her.

We heard booming laughter downstairs.

"Emmett." We both laughed.

Then a sharp slap of the head.

"Rosalie" We laughed.

We walked downstairs, and joined our family.

"Oh, and Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yea." I looked her way.

"If you ever do that again without telling me where you're going. I'll throw out all your clothes and make you go shopping for a whole _new _wardrobe. _And _I'll tell Carlisle." Alice smiled mischievously.

I shook my head. "I promise Alice."

* * *

**THX LOVE YUUH ALL!! S2 HAVE FUN READING DRAKE'S VERSION... IT'LL BE GOOD [HOPEFULLY...]**

_HEY!!!!_

_**JAYKAY! KISSES!!**_

_**REVIEW PLZ!!!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9 SOS

**Disclaimer: TinySceneQueen does not own Twilight.** [But she wishes she could..]

Hello darling ppl! This is Drake!!! Yay. Sadly, Joelle couldn't update this herself.. she's sleeping right now. it's 11:24Pm here. So Joelle has been asking me to update this for her! Since i can't cook well i ordered pizza. LOL. Poor Joelle. **_MY_** poor, sweet, angel! Ok. Well, I'll be going to sleep too. We're both sleeping downstairs in her basement which will soon be her's as soon as her parent's ge tback [one week] They'll make it even cooler. Right now all it is, is- A bed, carpet a TV And a mini fridge. So yea. GOOD NIGHT READERS!!!

* * *

Flipped`

EPOV

Chapter 9- S.O.S

My alarm started blaring. I rolled out bed, and put on a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. I made my way downstairs, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate it fast. I looked at the time. Twenty minutes till the bell, I got up and pulled my shoes on, grabbed by jacket and jumped into the car. I started driving, I pulled into the parking lot just as the bell rang. I got out of my car and raced into the school. I ran into math class and sat down, this is gonna be a longggggggg class…

The bell rang. FINALLY! I jumped up from my seat and walked out, getting ready for my next class. English. I walked in and sat down, Jessica came in, and sat in front of me.

"So, Edward.." Jessica began. "You know how the school dance is coming up… and I was wondering that… maybe…" Jessica trailed off.

"Shhh! The Teacher's talking." I pointed to the front. Jessica huffed and turned around.

That was a close one. I leaned back into my chair and thought about Bella.

As soon as the bell rang I walked out into the cafeteria and lined up. I bought my lunch and sat down next to Mike and Jessica. I dared a look over at Bella's table, and just as she said. She wasn't there. I looked back at the table I was sitting at. Joining back in the conversation. It was just blabber, I laid my head down on the table and groaned. This is going to be a long day.

I soon went to bio, without Bella it was boring. I sat down and started taking notes of what the teacher was saying. Without Bella, Bio was pointless…

BPOV

I sighed. I can't believe what I go myself into. Ever since morning, after hunting. Alice has been dragging me from store to store.

"How about this one Bella?" Alice asked, holding up a navy blue V neck shirt.

"It's great Alice." I smiled. It's all for Alice… I sighed, and hung my head.

"Isabella Cullen!" Alice yelled. "I asking this for you! What. Do. You. Think?" Alice glared.

I looked up. "For me?"

Alice looked at me as if I sprouted two heads. "Duh!"

"Oh. Well it's cute." I smiled.

Alice squealed. "Come on Bella. We have other places to go as well." Alice skipped over to the line up. I got up and grabbed out eight bags. Plus the arm full of clothes Alice threw at me. I picked it up easily, but had to fake the straining.

I walked over to Alice and threw the clothes down on the counter, pretending to look exhausted.

"Can we go now?" I whined, as Alice swiped her card.

"Patience Bella, Patience." Alice smiled. She put her card back in her wallet and into her purse. The worker gave Alice her bags, and Alice motioned me forward to help. Help? More like take it all! Alice grabbed two bags while I took the rest of the five. GOD! I was carrying thirteen bags.

_Wow. Look at her carrying all that? What is she? The ugly step-sister._

I growled at the worker's thoughts.

As I was following Alice through the mall, most of everyone's thoughts were the same.

_Ahaha. What a loser._

_Poor girl. I know what that feel's like with my wife._

_Why doesn't that stuck up bitch help her? _

_How does she carry it with such ease?_

I chuckled. Oopes, guess I forgot to act "human".

I pretended to struggle.

_Ha! Look's like it'll all fall!_

"Al-iceeeee!!" I whined. "We brought enough. I said go shopping for clothes. Not the entire mall!"

"All right, all right!" Alice growled. Alice started walking towards the exit. I opened my car door. Alice put everything in the back and sat down beside me.

I sped fast out of the parking lot, hoping Alice won't change her mine and make me turn around. Alice turned on the radio and started singing, her voice a few octaves higher then the singers. I tapped my foot to the beat, soon enough I started singing along with her.

When I pulled up to the house, Alice was already out of the car grabbing the bags. I opened the door and shut off the car in swift motion and got out, grabbing bags on my out. I dumped all the bags on Alice's bed and walked out. I checked the time. It's been three hours since Edward's been out of school.

"Alice." I called. I was going to go out and check on Edward.

"Take care." Alice called back.

I ran out the door…

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! AND REMEMBER!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!??! I'LL GIVE YUUH PIZZA?!

- Drake M.


	10. Chapter 10 night falls

**DISCLAMIER: TINYSCENEQUEEN (JOELLE) DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT. (BUT SHE DOES OWN ME, THIS COMPUTER, HER LAPTOP, CELLPHONE, iPOD AND HER COUGH MEDICINE WHICH SHE HATES TO OWN)**

**HELLO MATES! DRAKE HERE! JOELLE WROTE THIS 100% (ON PAPER) I TYPED IT UP FOR HER! =] POOR HER. BUT DON'T FRET, SHE'LL BE BETTER IN A FEW DAYS. SAY HI JOELLE!**

Hello... still in pain. Drake can you get me some water?

**Uhhhh.. brb.**

**back.**

**enjoy the chapter! (i hoped it's exactly like Joelle's writing...)  
**

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 10 Night Falls.

I ran out the door. Going fast. The sun was falling down upon the horizon quickly. This time, I won't be to soon to underestimate my patience.

I saw all the nights off in the Sawn house. I jumped up onto the roof, and slid open his window. I climbed in and saw Edward fast asleep. I walked over to Edward and leaned down. He blew his sweet breath over me, I inhaled it. I walked over to his chair in the corner and sat down. I was staring at him all night, and it wasn't until the smallest trace of sun shone through his curtains that I got up and walked over to Edward. I knelt down and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, after that I was running home. I took down two big Elk's on my way home. I had a couple hours until sun rise, then school. I'd be ok though, Alice would probably pick out an outfit for me anyways.

As soon as I stepped in the door. Alice was standing there on the stairs, glaring.

"Isabella! I know you had to go out.. But that's no excuse for not coming home early to let me help you get ready!" Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs.

I sat down in her chair and let her do whatever she wanted to, I was too happy to care. Edward was safe and sound, my control wasn't _perfect _but it was a start. And I'd be seeing him today!

"Bella!!" Alice shouted. "Your phasing to your own world, try and stay in on Earth." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I happen to do that a lot." I smiled.

"Well, your done." Alice spun me around to face the mirror.

I looked at my reflection, I was not that scary looking. My eyes more golden today complemented my hair which Alice put in ringlet's. I was wearing my navy blue V-shirt and black skinny jeans, with brown boots. Alice handed me a white trench coat and I stood up.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled and walked out.

"Oh, and Bella." Alice called after me. "There blood testing in your Biology class today."

"Thanks for the head's up." I nodded.

EPOV

As I woke up and got dressed I started thinking about Bella. Hoping I'd see her today. I walked downstairs, and ate my breakfast without actually tasting it. I threw on my coat and ran out, anxious to see Bella. I drove over to school and parked. I checked my watch, ten minutes till the bell. I heard music blasting and tires screeching. I looked at the car, Bella. I heard laughter and a loud smack. Bella's smooth car rolled into it's parking space and finally Bella shut off the car and stepped out. She walked out in a white trench coat, black jeans and brown boots. My eyes drank her in. Alice walked around the car and linked arms with her, Alice pointed towards me. Bella turned her stare at me, and smiled. After that she kissed Alice on the cheek and walked over to me. Her family walked off to school. She knocked on my window.

I stepped out.

"Hey." I smiled. I locked my car and slung my bag onto my shoulders. I looked at Bella and noticed she had a bag on filled with books. "want me to carry your bag too?" I asked.

Bella smirked, "No thanks, I'm stronger then I look."

Bella and I walked into school.

"So you coming to class today?" I asked her as we walked past the office.

"No, I'm skipping today. It's healthy to skip some day's." Bella smiled.

"Oh. Well you should at least _try_ to be there." I wanted her there. Bella frowned. Then in a flash she smiled. Woah. That was freaky, I don't know what's going on here… but one thing is certain, Bella doesn't seem human…

* * *

Dun dun dun...

he's a smart fellow! =]

lol.

ok. take care lovely viewers!


	11. Chapter 11 Leave me here to bleed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THE BOOK NOR THE MOVIE. [BUT I DO OWN DRAKE!] **

**HELLO DARLING PPLS!!! I'M BACK! IM VOICE IS SUM WAT BACK.. IT SOUND HOARSE BUT IT'S STILL MY VOICE! =]**

**LMAO. SO THIS IS CHAPTER 11.**

**LONGEST EVERRR!!! 9 PAGES PPL! 9 FRICKEN PAGES. WITH A TWIST IN THE END! =O. READ PPL.**

**STOP READING THIS!**

**STOP!**

**START READING THE DAMN STORY!  
**

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 11- Leave me here to bleed. 

As the bell rung after lunch telling everyone it was time for third period, I walked out into the parking lot and looked around. No one was around so I started running at vampire speed. I ran into the forest, letting the wind whip my hair around. I loved the feeling of running, it made me feel so free. Like I could just run forever and never stop for anything. I smelled blood, I stopped quickly and ran towards the smell. It was a mountain loin.

_Ah, sweet heaven. _

EPOV

After the bell rang I got up and saw Bella walking out the cafeteria door, I hoped she was walking to Biology. I walked into class with a smile. As soon as I looked at the seat where Bella sat, where Bella _should _have sat. My smile fell, she wasn't there. Jessica looked very triumphed.

_Of course she wasn't Swan! She said she wouldn't be! Stop hanging on her very presence!_

A small war was going in on inside of me. I sighed and dragged myself to my seat.

Mrs. Banner walked into the class.

"Good Afternoon class!" Mrs. Banner smiled. "Today, we will be blood testing, since the Red Cross is coming soon I thought it would be a good idea if you all knew your blood type."

I swallowed hard. Blood. _blood. _

"So it's easy. All you need to do. Is take the container and piece of paper I'll place in front of you and take the needle and just gently prick your finger." Mrs. Banner pricked her finger and a spot of blood came out. "And place it on the paper."

She began walking around the room handing out needle's, container's and paper. The room quickly filled with laughter, and giggles. I laid my head down on the table, the thought of blood filled my head swimming around in my thoughts. I began to get dizzy, the room spinning out of focus. I felt nausea.

"Edward?" Mrs. Banner asked as she looked down at me.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked with a weak voice.

"Aren't you going to type your blood." Mrs. Banner asked, as she held up my needle.

"No ma'am. I already know my blood type." I mumbled.

"Edward? Are you sick?" Mrs. Banner pulled the needle away and grabbed the container.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded slowly.

She helped me stand up, and looked around.

"Who'll take Edward to the office?" Mrs. Banner shouted. I shrunk away from her voice.

"I will!" Jessica shouted.

I cringed.

"Good, here I'll give you two a pass." She handed Jessica a bright orange sheet of paper. Jessica came over to me and took the opportunity to grab hold of my waist, she hoisted my arm around her shoulders and walked out.

Half way over to the office, the nausea and dizziness took over.

"Let me just lie down for a few seconds." Jessica let go and sat down beside me. I lay with my back on the ground head up to the clouds and light rain began to fall. I closed my eyes and let the coolness take over me..

BPOV

I quickly took the mountain lion down and was sitting in the grass as my phone began to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at who called.

**Alice!! **

Was written over the screen. I rolled my eyes, and pressed talk.

"Yes, Alice?" I sighed.

"Bella! I just saw Edward on the sidewalk, near school. He was lying there and not moving!" Alice shouted.

I growled. "On my way." I said through tight lips.

I slid my phone into my pocket and began running. I ran through the forest fast. My only thought was Edward.

As soon as I got to the school I saw Stanley and Edward lying down. I growled. Stanley wasn't even looking at Edward, she was texting someone and her hood was over her head.

Stanley looked up at me, and I glared darkly at her. She shrunk away from me and I smiled.

"Edward?" I asked sweetly from his side..

EPOV

I heard Jessica move over slightly and I could feel someone looking over me.

"Edward?" Oh no. I knew that voice. Bella. I groaned. "Edward can you hear me?"

"No." I groaned and shut my eyes tighter. "Go away." She laughed.

"I'll take you to the office." Bella lifted me off the floor and picked me up. _Boy she wasn't kidding about her being stronger then she looked._

Bella put her arm around my waist and instinctively I wrapped mine arm her shoulder. _Wow, she's so cold, and hard._

"Hey!" Jessica yelled. "I was supposed to take him to the office!" She ran after us.

Bella spun us around fast, _too fast._ I felt sick again.

"Sorry." Bella whispered. Bella raised her perfect eyebrow at Jessica. "So why haven't you? Instead of you neglecting Edward, letting him catch his death. No, instead you were sitting around texting on your phone to one of your friends playing hooky." She glared at Jessica. "Go back to class Stanley. I'll take him."

Jessica stood there, mouth agape and Bella turned us around and started walking forward. It felt as if she was taking most of my weight. I felt guiltily for making her carry me.

"You don't have to you know, carry me." I blushed.

Bella grinned. "I know." Her grip on me tightened.

We walked into the office, Mr. Brentferd looked up and gasped. **(A/N: LOL! IS THE SECRETARY AT OUR SCHOOL FOR THE GR.12'S. HE GET'S ALL THE LADIES ATTENTION. Joelle- He's hot! DRAKE: THANKS HUNNY.. I FEEL THE LOVE T-T Joelle- Yeer welcome! S2. DRAKE: T-T…)**

got up from his seat and walked over.

"Here take him into the nurse's room. Mrs. Cope will be with you right away." Mr. Brentferd closed the door and I lied down on the bed. I closed my eyes and Bella sat down on the chair beside me.

"Edward." Bella called out sweetly into the air.

"Hmm.." I hummed, too sick to answer.

"Feel a bit better?" She called softly.

"A bit." I whispered so quietly I hoped she heard.

"Good." She smiled at me.

Mrs. Cope walked in and gasped.

"Oh dear! What happened?" She rushed to my side.

"Their blood testing in Biology." Bella grinned.

"There's always one." Mrs. Cope shook her head.

She handed Me a wet towel and laid it on my eyes and forehead and gave me something to settle my stomach.

"Just lie here, you'll feel better." Mrs. Cope smiled at me and turned to Bella. "Miss Swan, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I came down with Edward, making sure he was fine." Bella smiled angelically.

"Oh, well good." Mrs. Cope smiled. "Feel better dear." Mrs. Cope touched my shoulder and left.

Bella smirked. "Feel better enough to go back to class?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Ughh." I groaned. "The second I walk there, I'd have to make a trip back, with Jessica clinging on my arm."

Bella laughed. "Yes, Stanley is an annoying _human._" Bella smiled. "I can get us out of school early if you wish, just look pale and sickly."

She helped me sit up and stand. She took the towel off my eyes and flung it behind her, it landed perfectly on the rack. "Come." Bella winked.

She helped me sit down on the chair outside and walked over to Mr. Brentferd.

_Just look Pale and Sickly._

I already do look pale. I laughed and feel sick enough.

Bella leaned against the wood and smiled at ..

BPOV

I leaned against the wood and smiled at the poor unsuspecting human.

"Mr. Brentferd." I smiled, showing all my gleaming teeth. He gulped and looked at me straight in the eye.

_God. Look at her in that. She's so hot looking. And only five years younger then me. Her being a junior. _

I wanted to shudder that his thoughts, but I kept my calm façade.

"Edward isn't feeling too well. Could I maybe take him home?" I asked batting my eyes.

"Well, possibly. I'll get Edward out of class for the afternoon and you as well?" He asked me as was looking at me.

I nodded. "Thank you so much." I smiled. I turned around and rolled my eyes. _Human's are too easy._

I helped Edward up and lifted him, making it look like I wasn't carrying him at all.

"It's ok. I can do it." Edward pushed my hands away. I let go, Edward walked out to door. I raised my eyebrows but followed. It was raining heavily outside, we better get in my car soon of Edward will catch a cold. He walked out to the parking lot and Edward turned to walk to his Volvo, I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him back.

"And where do you think you are going?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Home. In my Volvo." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Uh-huh, I'm taking you home. I don't want you passing out half way home." I smirked. "Come on." I started walking towards my Verve, I opened my door and unlocked Edwards' too.

Edward looked at me, then his Volvo. I didn't have to be able to read his mind.

"I'll just drag you back." I warned and started the car. Edward sighed and opened the door. He sat in, and leaned back into the warm seat's. His wet hair made it look even more devilish, and the raindrops on his bronze eyelashes made his eyes look even more bright.

I turned the heat up even farther in the car.

"Buckle up." I whispered, as I smiled.

Edward quickly did so. He turned to look at me. "Aren't you going to?"

"No." I shook my head.

I revved the engine and put the car in drive. I sped out of the parking lot. Edward sat up straight right away.

"Shouldn't you slow down?" Edward asked warily.

I shook my head, and turned to stare at him. "It's okay, I always drive like this." I smiled.

"Eyes on the road!" He yelled.

EPOV

"Don't worry. I'm a great driver I could drive with my eyes closed and nothing would happen." She grinned. "Want to see?"

"No." I shook my head.

She shrugged. "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, when I'm not in the car.." I muttered.

She laughed.

"So, how'd you know I was there today anyways?" I leaned into her seat, and ran my hand through my hair. Crap, my hair and clothes were wet I ruined her seat's. "Your.. Uhm seat's Bella. Sorry." I looked out the window as a soft blush overtook my cheeks.

She waved her hand at it. "Don't worry about it. Rosalie could take care of it." Rosalie? Oh! Her sister!

"Shouldn't you have taken your siblings home?" I asked.

She shook her head. "They'll run." She smiled.

"That's far." I noted.

"Or hitchhike." She shrugged.

"You never answered my question." I pushed it.

"I was in my car listening to music." She looked straight ahead.

She stopped the car.

"We're here." She unlocked the car and I stepped out.

"Thank for the car ride. But what about my Volvo?" My poor Volvo.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow and you can drive it home after school, sounds good?" She opened her window and glared.

"Uhm. Yea, sure." I nodded.

"Got to go." I closed the door and she backed up fast, made a sharp turn and had her tires screaming down the road.

Charlie's car rolled up, I noticed he wasn't in it alone. He parked the car in the driveway then opened his door.

"hey kid! Where's your car? And why you home?" Charlie looked at me.

"Uh. Car is at school, got a ride from friend. And I'm home because I felt sick, blood testing." I shuddered.

"Ah. Well great!" Charlie smiled. "Edward meet. Billy." He opened the backseat car door. "My old friend." Charlie brought Billy a wheel chair and helped him into it. When Billy was carefully seated in his wheelchair, Charlie walked around to the left side of the car, and opened the door.

"Edward." Charlie motioned for me. "And this, is Julie." Julie stepped out. She was tall, lanky and very tanned. She had long black hair in a ponytail and clear blue eyes. She was tall for a average girl, but compared to me she was still short.

"Hi." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Julie, Julie Black." She smiled. "Billy's daughter…"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!

IM SKIPPING THE PART WHERE EDWARD [BELLA] GET'S RUN OVER BY TYLER'S VAN. SINCE I DUN NOHE. I DUN LIKE HOW IT'LL FIT WITH THIS. EDWARD'S ALREADY REALLY SMART, AND FIGURING OUT THAT BELLA'S NOT HUMAN. THIS STORY WILL NOT FOLLOW STEPHENIE'S TWILIGHT. SINCE HER'S IS SOOOOOO MUCH BETTER! S2. I FIGURED, I'D MAKE IT WITH A DIFF TWIST JUST WATCH ;]

MY STORY IS KINDA TAKING IT'S OWN LEAD. THE CHARACTER'S HAVE TAKEN OVER! =O [AND DRAKE..] HE'S STILL WRITING EDWARD'S POV. ^^

KK.

THANKS PPL! PLEASE REVIEW IT'LL HELP ME SMILE! =]

ps. title fer this chapter came from Avril Lavigne's song - Anything but Ordinary.

Lyrics:

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed.

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life!

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please..

I Thought it kinda fit Bella/Edward's realasionship in this story! =]


	12. Chapter 12 I remember you

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT.** [SADLY..].

LOL. UPDATED. WOW. SUM OF MY REVIEWS ARE REALLY FUNNY/GOOD. THEY MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER.

LOL!!!!

GO ON READ. I'LL TALK ON BOTTOM.

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 12 - You don't remember me, but I remember you.

I was driving Edward home, I was laughing on the inside. This human was funny, he never ceased to amaze me.

He turn to look at me. "Shouldn't you have taken your siblings home?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "They'll run." I smiled, if only he knew why. Rose would love to hear that she'd had to run home and mess up her hair. Ha.

"That's far." Edward mused.

"Or hitchhike." I shrugged, Like Alice would EVER hitchhike or Rose. I'm guessing they'd both rather run.

"You never answered my question." Edward mentioned.

"I was in my car listening to music." I looked straight ahead, I wished he'd let it go already. My hands tightened harder on the wheel. I felt it dent, Oopes. I hope he didn't notice. Rose can fix it. _Hopefully._

I stopped the car.

"We're here." I unlocked the car doors and Edward stepped out.

"Thanks for the car ride. But what about my Volvo?" I chuckled quietly, Boy and their Toys. _Emmett._

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow and you can drive it home after school, sounds good?" I opened my windows and smiled at Edward. I snapped my head forward. _Not good._

"Uhm. Yea, sure." Edward nodded. God, these are the time's I wish I could read his mind!

"Got to go." Edward closed the door and I backed up fast making sure not to roll over Edward's toes. I made a sharp left turn and had my tires screaming down the road. Edward's father's car rolled up, I noticed he wasn't in it alone, the black's were with him. I glared at Billy through my rare view mirror and I noticed him glaring back at me. I'd be sure to tell Alice.. _Maybe…_

EPOV

I stared at her hand. I didn't know her, but it sure looked like she knew me. I shook it back.

"Edward Swan." I smiled. Julie giggled.

"I know, we used to be friends." Julie smiled and walked back to her dad and began pushing him inside. "here dad, I think I'll stay outside not a fan of the game." Julie smiled and closed the door. She sat down on my front porch, and I sat down beside her.

"So how've you been?" I asked Julie, she leaned back on her forearms and smiled.

"Great. Like the car?" Julie smiled. Car? Oh, my Volvo!

"Yea! It's awesome!" I grinned.

"I should know. I built it." Julie got up and laid down on the grass. I stood up.

"Huh?" I looked at her confused.

"Well not all of it." she blushed. "More like parts. Your dad brought it to me for me to fix it up. It's obviously not brand new, he brought it in asked me if I could fix it and he paid me enough to buy new parts. Took a lot of work , but I got a new box of tools, so it's a fair trade." She shrugged.

"You? You built my car?" I raised my eyebrow's.

"Yeah, so?" She rolled her eyes. "It's a hobby of mine. I work with cars, so what? Think a girl can't handle it?" She teased, and I blushed. She laughed. "So if you love the car so much, why isn't it here?" She turned on her side to look at me.

"Uh, I got a ride home from a friend." Is shrugged. _From a friend…_

"Which friend?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Bella Cullen." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." She said then, she started laughing. "Explains why my dad was so uptight. He doesn't like the Cullen's."

"Why?" I asked, sure they seemed intimidating but they were nice enough. Of course I only actually spoke to Bella.

"Oh, uhm." Julie looked away. "Hey Edward. What do you think about coming to La Push to a bonfire? Your friends from school I hear are coming too." Julie smiled warmly, her bright white teeth seemed to glow against her russet skin.

"That'd be cool. Thanks." And we lay there just watching the clouds..

BPOV

I decided against telling Alice, she'd probably just freak out over it. Instead I went to the next best thing. _Jasper._ Well actually he can to me.

I was sitting outside in the front lawn where a summer outside collection was set up by Esme (A waste since Emmett will quite probably destroy is it) I was sitting in one of the swinging couch's when the air stirred. _Jasper. _I smiled, I could tell from the air it was him he usually smelled like oats and gun powder. Probably from when he was still a Sergeant. Jasper was suddenly beside me, one leg propped up on the other. He pulled me into his side and started making me feel calm.

"Jasper." I snapped. "If I want to feel frustrated, I want to feel frustrated!" I raked my finger's through my hair.

"Calm down Bella. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Jasper leaned back and slung his arm around my shoulder's.

"It's a long story." I warned.

"So? I'm not tired yet." He winked.

I smiled and began.

"Ok, so the new kid Edward. His blood is totally potent and it's driving me crazy! I want to be near him but, I'm afraid. I've never smelled anything more mouth watering! But in the same thought I'm afraid to be away from him. Ugh." I exclaimed raking my finger's through my hair, Jasper grabbed my wrist and set it down in my lap. "So at night I'd usually sneak out and I don't know.. Watch him sleep." I whispered. Jasper chuckled.

"So that's where you've been sneaking off it. My little pixie won't tell me anything. Just said you'd tell me in time, I'm offended Bella. Telling her first! Not your dearest brother." I faked sadness.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up." I mumbled. "She kind of threatened me to shopping for a lifetime. No choice." Jasper chuckled. "Anyways! As I was saying. My first night going to him, my first intention was so drink him dry." I hung my head in humiliation. "But, I don't know. He.. He… he called my name. Ever so softly, at first I thought he awoke but he was soundly asleep, dreaming. About me. It made me think that I could never go through with it. Kill him I mean. So instead I sat down in his room and just sat there. Watching him. Wishing to know why I couldn't read his mind.." I shook my head.

"You can't read his mind?" Jasper spoke up.

"No, and it frustrates me. I can with every other human. Every other vampire, pets! Just him!" I put my head into my hands.

"Maybe you should talk to Carlisle he might know." Jasper made me feel calm.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt he'd know. He's never seen anything like this."

"You'll never know till you try." Jasper suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll try." I sighed. "And I'm not even done. Soon after, I don't know. It felt like, when Alice called to tell me her was hurt I felt.. I felt.. Rage. Like I couldn't let anyone hurt him, not now not ever. And today, taking him home I saw The Black's. Julie was in the car. At little soon to be Wolf pup was thinking the worst things. She was thinking about how "Amazingly hot he looks in that shirt. It hugs is muscle's nicely!" And I wanted nothing more then to rip her throat out. Then When I was almost out of range. I heard her thoughts. "Hey leech. Stay away from Edward. I saw him first. He's mine. Go suck on some one else blood." Her thought smirked to me. You know, I always thought she was sweet no she's two faced." I shook my head. "And Edward is going to choose her! Not.. Not that I want him.. Just, that uhm.. She's.. she's evil." Jasper chuckled. "What?!"

"My baby sister's in love." Jasper smiled.

"I am not!" I growled.

"You smile whenever his name is said, and hello. Empathetic, I can tell." He rolled his eyes. "Only one word for this.."

"Don't. Say. It." A growl building in my chest.

"_Love." _Jasper smiled.

"That's it!" I yelled. I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. I growled as I blew hits into his chest. "How's that for Love? Feel the love now?" I yelled.

I could hear my family's thoughts. All thinking what was the yelling about and why Jasper was getting beaten up by me. Emmett ran outside and grabbed me by my waist lifting me up into the air.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I shrieked.

Emmett's grip tightened on me. Finally, I gave up and he let me go, letting me fall to the ground.

"So, it's a fight you want?" Jasper asked, standing up and brushing off the bits of Earth that landed on him.

I glared at him, Emmett taking his spot beside Jasper.

"Bring it." I seethed.

Emmett laughed. "I love a challenge. Jasper?" Emmett he raised his eyebrow. Jasper smiled and slapped his hands to Emmett's.

I would have asked, but I was already running towards Jasper. I jumped on His back and began pounding his head. Emmett picked me up and threw me into the air.

_I am so winning this bet. _He smirked.

_I'm going to lose! Bella is sure to fall! _Jasper complained.

Just as I was about to hit the ground…

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN!

OMG.

URGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY PARENT'S ARE BACK FROM VACATION. AND THEIR BEING MAJOR PAIN'S IN THE ASS!

SERIOUSLLY.

DO THIS! DO THAT!

JUST URGH. SHUT THE HELL UP, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

THANK GOD, I'M GETTING THE BASEMENT DONE TODAY! THE FURNITURE HAS BEEN ORDERED AND IS ARRIVING TODAY AT 4PM, RIGHT NOW IT'S 2PM! YAYYY!!! I'm really happy since the basement door has a lock, so i can lock it and ignore my PF [Partental Figure's] yes! Drake is coming over today to help set up. I'm getting fur done on my walls, and zebra print carpet's. [i love zebra's!] lol. so yea. The basement door has an exit so Drake can come over anytime. Yay.

LOL.

I'm getting my Laptop downstairs, with guess what?! A BRAND NEW COMPUTER MY PF'S BROUGHT BACK FROM VACA FOR ME! SINCE I GOT GOOD GRADES! SADLY, MY CAMERA BROKE SO I CAN'T TAKE A PIC. UGH. WAT KINDA OF PHOTOGRAPHER AM I WITHOUT MY CAMERA?!?!?!? LOL. SO YEA..

UGHH. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER. PF'S ARE BITCHING AT ME TO HELP CLEAR OUT THE BASEMENT OR I CAN'T MOVE IN.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

PS.

THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER IS FROM A SONG..

TAKING OVER ME: EVANSCENCE

LYRICS.

YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME, BUT I REMEMBER YOU.

I LAY AWAKE AND TRY SO HARD NOT TO THINK OF YOU.

BUT WHO CAN DECIDE WHAT THEY DREAM, AND DREAM I DO.

I BELIEVE IN YOU, I'LL GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO FIND YOU.

I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU. TO LIVE, TO BREATHE.

YOUR TAKING OVER ME!

SIGNED.

JOELLE && DRAKE M.

S2


	13. Chapter 13 Black Eye

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN TWILIGHT!

MAN YUUH GUYS. THIS IS MY 3 UPLOAD TODAY! ENJOY!

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 13- Black eyed, Theoretical speaking of course.

Just as I was about to fall, I twisted around quickly. Landing on my feet.

Jasper and Emmett's thought rang through my head at the same time.

_Yes!_

_No!_

I ran full speed at Emmett, since I was the fastest in the family he wasn't expecting it. Emmett fell down. The Earth around shuddered, he lay there none moving. I took a quick look at him and noted that he was pushed in a good five feet of Earth.

The rest of the family was sitting on the porch or steps. Rosalie was smirking while Alice had her straight face on, probably checking out the future.

Jasper got up and jumped on me. Trying his best to push me down.

_Get down Bella! I'm trying to win a bet here!!!_

Jasper screamed in my head.

I growled, and flipped over myself. Jasper fell off landing on his feet. Emmett managed to dig himself out and took his side by Jasper. Both attacked at the same time. Emmett went from my left, Jasper to my right. I kicked Jasper low in the knee, knocking him off his feet. Jasper stumbled and fell down. He grabbed my ankle as Emmett was punching me in the stomach. I felt the pain, even vampire's have their limit's. As Jasper grabbed my ankle pulling me down with him, I knew I was about to fall.

_Yes!_

I held my hands out in front of me for the fall. As I fell I pushed myself up on my arms, standing up right. Emmett came attacking at me. I kicked him hard in the eye. He yelled, and stumbled backwards clutching his eye. Jasper got up and snuck behind me. I jumped backwards landing up right and managing to kick Jasper down in the process. I jumped on Jasper back, with Jasper spinning fast in order to make me fall. I put my mouth to his neck.

"Died…" I whispered. Jasper stopped spinning and let me go. The rules of our game, to be bitten by someone in the neck is out. Your dead. Your head's been ripped off. Jasper smiled at me and walked over to Alice and pulled her into his lap. Alice smiled at me and winked.

I saw her vision..

_Emmett came running towards me. I jumped onto his back and into the tree. He looked up and couldn't find me. He started laughing. I jumped onto his back, he lost._

I smiled at Alice.

"Thanks." I mouthed to her.

Just then as I turned around. Emmett came running at me. I kicked him around and he turned, I jumped on his back and into the tree. I climbed up to the very top. I looked down at Emmett. He was looking around.

"I guess if Bella isn't here. I win!" Emmett yelled. He looked at Rose and winked. Alice was whispering to Rosalie. Probably telling her, about what will happen. She looked up in the tree quickly and smirked then turned to Emmett and laughed.

I looked down at Emmett, watching him run around in circles calming he's "The bestest vampire in the whole world!" I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour. When he was below me I jumped. Emmett was expecting it and he screaming, like Rosalie when you interrupt her shower and she get mad. I grabbed on tightly to Emmett's neck since he was running around like a crazed chicken! I put my mouth to his neck.

"Your dead Emmett! STOP SCREAMING!" I slapped his head.

"Let go!" Emmett screamed back.

"Stop running then!" I yelled.

Emmett slowed down and pushed me off his back.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as Emmett threw me down.

"Ha!" Emmett yelled at Jasper. "I got her on the ground! In your face!"

"The bet was to get her on the ground BEFORE any of us got out!" Jasper yelled back.

"No way!" Emmett shook his head.

They went inside to bicker.

I got up and walked over to Alice and sat down in front of her.

"That was fun" I smiled.

"I win Rose. Cough it up!" Alice held her hand out.

Rosalie groaned and gave Alice her shopper's card. Allowing Alice to shop anywhere for price's off.

"But, I thought they win!" Rosalie kissed her card and handed it over. "Take care of it!"

Alice smiled evilly. "Oh, I will."

"What was your bet?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie hung her head. "We bet to see if one of them would be able to throw you off."

"But I knew I would be right!" Alice grinned.

"What were you thinking betting against the psychic?" I slung my arms around Rosalie's shoulders.

Alice laughed and we walked inside.

I was covered in grass stains and dirt. I saw Emmett and Jasper's mud tracks on the carpet.

"Esme is going to yell in 3..2..1.." Alice counted down.

"EMMETT!!!! JASPER!!!!" Esme yelled.

We saw Emmett and Jasper run past us, and out the door.

"Yea, you better run!" Esme yelled throwing towels out the door. A bunch hitting Jasper and Emmett making them fall.

We laughed.

I took off my shoes and laid them down outside the door and rolled up my sweats.

I walked upstairs to take a shower..

EPOV

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. Just as I was pulling on my beige shirt I heard a car pull up to the house. It's purr was un-mistakable. I opened my window and leaned out to look. Bella was leaning against her car, music blasting.

"Boy, she's early." I mumbled.

Bella looked up from her spot on the ground and looked at me. She smiled.

"Take your time." She smiled, and walked back into her car.

I pulled my shirt down fully and pulled on my shoes.

I walked downstairs, and grabbed my bag. I grabbed a apple and a granola bar on the way out. I locked the door and stepped into Bella's already open door. I sat down and strapped myself in. I put the bag in between my legs and took a bite of the apple.

Bella stared at me, as she started the car.

"Want a bite?" I asked holding the apple out.

"No thanks." She pushed the apple back with her nails as if the apple will kill her and she made a fast turn and started going fast.

I checked my watch.

"Were going to be late." I groaned.

"No we won't." Bella smirked. She pushed the car faster and made a sharp turn. She car moved in and out of traffic carefully. I didn't understand how she could do that.

"Five minutes left Bella." I warned.

"Calm down Swan, we'll make it." She laughed.

"Bella.." I warned, maybe we should slow down.

Bella smirked and went faster.

"Calm down Eddie, have some fun." She looked at me and winked.

"Eyes on the road!" I yelled as a car was heading straight at us. Bella without any panic at all pulled a swift right went fast, took a left and stopped the car.

"Why we stopping?" I asked.

"We're here." She smiled and got out. I got out, she was already walking away to her siblings. I shut the car door and heard it make a high pitch 'Beep' I turned to look at Bella but she was already gone.

I walked over to my car and grabbed my Bio homework. I checked my watch, we had three minutes till the bell rang.

I locked my car and walked into the building. I walked by a class and noticed Bella sitting and talking to Alice. She looked my way, winked and smiled. I blushed. Alice waved and smiled.

"Alice." Bella hissed.

I waved back and walked to my class…

BPOV

I turned my glare on Alice.

"How could you do that?" I hissed too low for human ears.

"Why not?" She shrugged. "It's not like he'll bite me." She giggled.

"Very funny." I mumbled.

The teacher walked in and started taking attendance.

"I just had to wave to my sister love." Alice winked.

I was going to say something witty, but I snapped my mouth shut. Maybe he was…

* * *

THIS CHAPTER WAS FUN TO WRITE. LOL

OK. SO TO CLEAR THINGS UP.

JULIE.

YES SHE'S A CHARACTER. BUT SHE'S ALSO ONE OF MY FRIENDS. I WAS THINKING ABOUT CALLING THE FEMALE JAKE -JENNY. BUT I WANTED MY FRIEND JULIE IN IT. COHS I LOVE HER NAME. ALSO SHE'S MY LOSER! S2 AND I'M HER DoRK. COHS I HAVE NERDY LOOKING CLASSES. CLARK KENT CLASSES LMAO.

SO YES. BUT JULIE ISN'T A BITCH IN REAL LIFE. SHE'S RELY SWEET. AND TODAY IS ACTUALLY HER PARTY! SO SINCE IT'S 8PM HERE PEOPLE I GOT TO GO! HER PARTY IS IN AN HOUR AND I GOT TO GET READY AND DRAKE'S PICKING ME UP! SO LOVE YUUH ALL.

PS.. MY ROOM IS DONE!

SORTA..

NOT RELY.

LOL.

JUST THE WALLS AND CARPETING!

BUT CLOSE ENOUGH.

LOL. THE TITLE WAS MADE UP BY ME!

LOL!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14 So Testoternal Boys

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN TWILIGHT.

* * *

Flipped`

EPOV

Chapter 14- So Testosterone Boys, and Harlequin girl's.

I had to admit, it was a bit weird. Alice waved at me as if she knew me for years. Bella gave her a look as I waved back. I started walking again, I walked into class just as the bell rang. I took my seat, and just only then I noticed who I sat behind. Lauren. I groaned internally, and opened my bag half hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Edward!" Her nasal little voice shrieked. I grimaced and sat up. She blinked her eyelashes attempt to look sexy. Instead it looked revolting.

"Uh, hi Lauren." I nodded.

"So, Edward. About the dance. Want to go with me?" She smiled.

"Sorry, Lauren. But I'm not going." I said as the teacher walked in. Thank god.

"We'll talk later." She winked. Which didn't really look like a wink, more like a twitch.

I sighed, and leaned back into my chair. Just one more class and lunch until I have class with Bella. Yeah, just one hour, forty five minutes and thirty six seconds. But who's counting?

BPOV

I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Whatever." I mumbled and turned to face the teacher. This was so boring, seriously learning the same thing, over and over again got very boring.

I zoned out, and instead started reading the minds of my classmate's.

_Ugh, I should have just skipped today. This crap is so us-less._

_Let's hear for America's suite hearts. I must confess. _

So someone was listening to music during class. Nice.

_Alison and Dani = Love forever. _

I scoffed, love.

_Oh, wow. Seriously. I couldn't care less. But if I write back that I don't care, she'll hate me. Hmm._

I chuckled, note passing.

I concentrated on the teacher's thoughts.

_These have to be the sadist bunch ever. Does anything I teach even register in their brains? _

Well, that was rude.

Finally the bell rang. I stood up and grabbed my bag. Alice linked arms with me, as we both ran out the door.

"So, we're you paying attention in class?" Alice smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Have I ever? Have _you _ever?" I smirked.

"No. Why should I?" Alice winked, "I learned this years ago." Alice empathized the years.

I giggled and sat down beside Emmett.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett grinned and pushed me. I wasn't expecting it and fell off the chair. I glared at Emmett who was now laughing too hard to notice.

I stood up and walked over to sit down beside Alice. I smirked at Emmett. He was the only on sitting on that side of the table. Alice and I both sat on one side. Rosalie and Jasper walked in few minutes after. Rosalie had this air of confidence to her, so when she entered the room it was hard not to look at her. Everyone turned to look at her, she glazed and walked over. Eyes followed her. She leaned down to kiss my cheek and Alice's. She walked to Emmett and kissed him, hard. Emmett's mind went straight to the gutter.

"Ugh!" I threw a box of milk at Emmett. "Some of us can hear thoughts!" I hissed.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't-" I didn't hear Emmett after that. Because I tuned him out to listen to Edward talking.

"No, I can't Jessica." My hands flexed. Stanley. "I'm going to Seattle that day." So, he is huh?

EPOV

I walked into the cafeteria, just then I noticed that Bella sat down beside her brother. He smiled at her and lifted his arms. Bella was too busy staring out into space that she didn't notice it when he pushed her off the seat. She glared up at him and stood up fast. She walked over to Alice's side. I walked over to stand in line next to Mike.

Bella's blond brother and sister walked into the café and everyone's eyes turned to them. The girl glanced around and walked over to their table. Mike scoffed, and mumbled something about 'high Maintenance bitch.' She walked over to Bella and Alice and gave them a kiss on the cheek and intermediately latched her lips onto Bella's brother. Bella frowned and hissed something fast.

Mike and I walked over to the table with food. Jessica pulled me down to sit next to her. She winked.

"Edward." She whispered in my ear and ran her horrible, fake manicured nails down my shoulder. I shuddered, but my because I was turned on. Correction I was turned OFF. "How about you and me go to the school dance?" She winked.

"No, I can't Jessica." I leaned out of her hands. "I'm going to Seattle that day." She pouted and blinked her eyes.

"But, Eddie!!" She whined. I grimaced.

"Sorry." I shook my head.

She huffed and sat up to eat.

I looked up and saw Bella watching me. She turned her head away and looked back to her sister and started talking. She shook her head and glared at the blond. The blond smiled. She looked in my direction and glared. _If looks could kill. _

The bell rang and I got up to get to class. With Bella. I walked out the door, and glanced back and noticed Bella pushing her brother off the chair on her way over. He fell and started yelling after Bella, who was now running away laughing. She ran up to me and smiled.

"Hey." I smiled. And noticed her heavy bag. She carried with ease, as if nothing was in them. "Want some help?" I motioned for her bag.

"Sure." She smirked. She lifted it off her back and handed it over while holding it with two finger's. I took the bag and man did it every weight a lot! I threw it onto my back and started walking to Bio.

"So, going to Seattle huh?" Bella asked.

"Most likely, I'd hate to have to go to the dance with Lauren or Jessica. Since you know it's ladies' choice. I can't really say no." I sighed.

"Hmm." Bella hummed. "well, would you object to going with me then?" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh! Uhmm… uh.. I.. I.. Sure! I'd love to!" I smiled. Man, that sounded stupid!

Bella laughed. "Great." We reached Bio, and Bella silently motioned for her bag. I slid it off my back and handed it to Bella. She grabbed the bag and effortlessly slung it on her back. She continued to walk without trouble. "Coming Edward?" She raised her eyebrow's at my gaping.

"huh?" I shook my head. "oh, yeah." I walked into class and sat down beside Bella.

"I'm going to have to go shopping for a dress." She groaned and lied her head on the table.

I chuckled. "Is that bad? Aren't girl's supposed to like shopping?"

"Yes, it's bad. Alice is crazy." She smirked. "and no, I don't like shopping."

"Well then, how about I go shopping to with Mike to make up for your trouble?" I winked. She picked her head up and smiled.

"Sure, thanks Edward." She smiled, and gazed into my eyes. Her eye's were different.. Much darker. Last time they were more honey coloured. Now they're more caramel. Bella wasn't something normal. And I was afraid that what ever she was I might just get sucked into her. Not like that I cared…

* * *

Ok. So, I'm sorry it's short.

It's just that, I'm kinda having a writer's block and i had to FORCE this out of me. Because I really couldn't find anything to write, but my writer's block is sorta leaving now. yay.

And, My friend - Katie - died of Cancer on the 21st. She had cancer, and my the time it was gone. her heart gave out. She died in the hospital. so I'm not coping well. aand iin honor oof herr I'mm wearring black on Tuesday asss a finall good-byee.

So Drake here. Joelle just couldn't take it. Notice her write up there ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^. She started crying. She's on the couch. uhm so, yeah. It's kind of awkward for me to write this.. uhm.. yeahhh.. it's actually 11:36pm here. So Joelle need's to shower and then sleep. Yes, I am spending the night. Thanks for asking. LMAO. When am i not?

Ok. So Review please!!!!!

Title from:

Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off : Panic! At the disco.


	15. Chapter 15 Exchanging Body Heat

Disclaimer: I dun own Twilight or Valentine's Day!  
But I DO own my secret Valentine's date ;]

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 15- Exchanging body heat in the passenger's seat.

As soon as I told Alice that I asked Edward to the dance she of course forced me go shopping. Put it down the rules of how I will not be wearing a dress. No way.

"But Bell-a!" Alice whined.

I raised an eyebrow daring her to continue. "Alice give up on this dress issue, before I wear jean's and a sweat shirt to the dance." I smirked, Alice hung her head. I knew I won.

Edward told me that he'd be going shopping with Mike and Ben to go get suit's of some sort. After school Alice declared that her and I will be taking the Volvo to go shopping in Port Angela's.

I pulled up in front of a shop, a very Alice looking shop. Alice threw herself out of the seat as soon as I turned off the engine. I rolled my eyes and stepped out.

I walked into the dressing room's where Alice was said to be. I heard a squeal as I stepped in. I looked to Alice and noticed she was standing beside a man. He had bleach blond hair, a choppy cut making the hair fall into his eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a fluorescent shirt.

"Alice! You never told me your sister was such a beautiful woman!" The man chided.

Alice giggled. "Sorry Ron. I should have." Alice turned to me, and dragged me by the hand over to him.

"Bella, This is Ron. My personal shopper and shopping friend when everyone else is out hunting. Plus he's also a vampire! Cool or what?!" Alice grinned. "And Ron, this is my ever loving sister. Bella." I smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand.

"Great to meet you too!" Ron pulled me into a hug. "Now, Alice tells me your going to a dance?" He raised his eyebrow's. "And your against wearing a dress?! Girlfriend, let me tell you. Nothing will catch a guy's attention better then this!" Ron winked. He ran over and pulled out a very skimpy black dress. It was short, probably ending just at my butt and backless.

"Uhh. I can't wear that.." I shook my head.

"Sure you can! You've got a great ass! And just look at your breast's! You _can _pull it off!" Ron smiled and shoved the dress in my hands.

"Uhh.. I… Uhm.." I stammered.

"Ron!" Alice screeched. "Your scaring Bella with your gay vampire self!"

Ron laughed. "Sorry Bella. Didn't mean to scare you."

I gripped the dress and walked into the change room. "Alice, really. I'm not wearing this!" I slipped my T-shirt off and jeans. I picked up the dress and held it up to me. You have got to be kidding me! Look at this, it looks like a dress that belongs on one that has no moral's at all!

"Please Bella! At least try it on!" She cried out. I heard her giggle and Ron laughed along with her.

I slipped on the dress. I was right. I'm a under no circumstances ever **ever **wearing this! The dress pushed my breast's up making them more pronounced and it ended just at my butt. My legs already long, came out looking even longer.

"Come on out Bella!" Alice sang.

"Yea, shake your sexy ass out here!" Ron laughed.

I groaned then opened the door. Alice was sitting on a sofa holding a magazine and a stack was settled beside her. Ron was sitting beside her looking through his own pile. I stepped out, and placed my arms on my hips. I looked to my left and noticed a wall of a mirror. I walked up to the platform and looked at me. Ugh, what a whore. I scoffed. I stood on the platform and glared at Alice. Ron grinned and ran over to me. He pushed me forward, in front of Alice. Alice sat up and crossed her legs.

"Spin around." she moved her finger in a circle. I spun around as well as I could in this piece of cloth.

"I know just what she'll look perfect in!" Ron squealed. Alice's eyes glazed over, she snapped back to present and smiled.

"Perfect." Alice shooed me away to go back into the change room.

Ron gave me a blue robe to pull on after I took off the dress. I tied it tightly to my waist and stepped out. I handed the dress over to Ron and sat down next to Alice. Ron holding a navy blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. The shirt had a swoop neckline and chains to hold it as shoulder straps. It had a chain of cold hoops under the bust. The skinny jean's were a very dark black.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! That's so you!" Alice hopped up hugged Ron. "Thanks Ron, you always know right!"

"I learned from the best!" He winked and hugged Alice.

He ran over to me and vampire speed.

"Here," He thrust the outfit in my hands. "Try this on, hurry up! We still have lots of places to go!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the change room. I slipped off the robe and stepped into the jeans. I smiled. I pulled the shirt on, and adjusted it to make it look nice. I hung on me well enough not to look slutty. I stepped out and Alice immediately jumped on me.

"This look's amazing on you!" Alice squealed!

"Yea, and I feel pretty ok in it too." I nodded.

"Awesome!" Ron grinned. "Let's go get's this baby ringed up and then… SHOE SHOPPING!" Ron grabbed my left hand, while Alice grabbed my right. I rolled my eye's. I'm not going to escape… yet….

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..

I'm so it's short. But I have to cut it quick. Now, A lot had happened.

Katie's funeral had passed.. And I'm now ok. Uhm.. I was in the hospital the other day with a high fever, and I was puking none stop.. Then I had two IV's done because I was so dehydrated. But I'm ok now.

So Drake is taking me out to dinner.. Tonight.. In one hour. I'm already dressed, showered, shaved, make up-ed [Is that a word?] and hair-ed [Now, THAT isn't a word..] I've done my eye makeup in a Egyptian way, to look like Cleopatra's then some pink sparkle's. I'm wearing a red dress that has a LOWWWWW cut, giving off cleavage ;] And end at my knee's. I'm wearing 4'inch heel's soo OUCH. Gota be careful. lol.

And I'm also guna be writing some new story's only the first chapter.. Just to see if yuuh like it or not.. So if I'm not on your Author Alert yet. Put me on!

Kay thanks?! LMAO!

I love yuuh all! and hope you have a happy valentine's day!

PS. I brought Drake a bottle of AXE cologne, he's wanted a new bottle fer a while now. Ekkk.. I can't wait! Toodles!

REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKE'S ME ALL SMILES AND WONDERFUL!

PLUS- "HORTON HEAR'S A WHO" WAS SOOO CUTE! I WATCHED IT WITH ALI AND MY MOM WHEN I WAS SICK AND JOJO IS MY FAV! ILY JOJO!


	16. Chapter 16 She never slow's down

Disclaimer: I dun own twilight. Only this plot.

* * *

Flipped`

EPOV

Chapter 16- She never slow's down.

So like promised to Bella, I went shopping with Mike and Ben. Mike ended up buying blue dress and Ben bought a white one. I brought myself a black one. Mike and Ben chatted. As we walked out of the shop we were in, Mike and Ben spotted Jessica and Angela. They waved them over.

"Hello, Ladies." Mike smiled.

Jessica giggled.

"Hey, Mike." Jessica smiled.

"Hi Angela." Ben blushed.

"Hey, Ben." Angela lowered her head.

I blinked.

"Hey Edward!" Jessica threw herself at me. I staggered back.

I cleared my throat.

"Hello, Jessica." I leaned out of her embrace.

"Hi Edward." Angela waved shyly.

"Hey." I smiled.

Jessica huffed.

"So where were you lovely ladies headed?" Mike winked at Jessica.

"We were going to go to dinner." Angela said.

"We'll join you!" Ben shouted.

"Great!" Jessica's eye twinkled as she looked at me.

Ew.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. And there was this book store I wanted to check out. Maybe I'll catch up with you later Mike?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, sure man. If we're not here you can take a taxi right?" Mike asked as he slung his arm around a giggling Jessica.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay, later man." Ben nodded and put his arm around Angela's waist.

I started walking towards this book store I found online. They were supposed to have excellent books there. I opened the bookstore's door. After half an hour, I had found the book I wanted._Tale's of Rust. _Apparently, they were supposed to be ancient stores from some kind of tribe. Story's about Cold ones. Whatever those were.

I walked over to an elderly woman. She smiled at me, and looked at the book I was getting.

"So, looking for story's about the cold ones huh?" She asked as she rung it up to the cash register.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are the cold one's?" I asked her as I grabbed the bag.

"Well, I have a little time to tell you the tale if you wish. Have a seat." She nodded to the worn out couches.

I walked over to one of them and sat down. She sat on the one opposite of me.

"Where should I start…" She pondered. "My daddy told me the same exact story. This legend is rolled after a tribe, a tribe called The Quieleute Tribe. Now, the Quieleute's were a mostly peaceful tribe. They worshipped the wolf. A wolf worked in pack's, taking down it's pray together. Now, the cold one's fit in this story because a cold one is the immortal. Which usually carries super fast reflexes, acute hearing, striking skin, glowing ruby eye's and their very protective about their mate's. One happened to be passing by their village one day. It's thirst un-controlled. This cold one grabbed the nearest source of pray, which happened to be a child. The child struggled but, couldn't fight off an immortal woman. She snapped the child's neck in a single blow and drank from him greedily. When she finished she threw him down and left." She leaned back.

_super fast reflexes, acute hearing, striking skin, glowing ruby eye's and their very protective about their mate's_

These word's burned into my mind.

"The next day the tribe's leader heard of the child's news. He gathered his two sons and together they prayed for some sort of help from their gods. That night while they slept, their faithful wolves at their side's were carefully moulded into the body's of the warrior's. The warrior's all ran out onto a cliff and stood in a circle. The tribe's leader and his two sons all looked up at the moon and howled, asking their god's how this helped. They soon realized that they could communicate with their minds, as if they were linked. As they lay on the their stomach's watching the sun come up just on day-break. One of the son's smelled something sickly sweet burning his nose. He got up and his father and brother followed. And to their surprised, the cold one was back. And she was followed by her mate. They were both leaped from tree to tree, keeping a watch over the village. The warrior's growled, and leaped at them. Within seconds the cold one's mate was ripped to pieces. The woman turned to stare at them with fear in her eyes. The tribe leader growled at her, she started to run. But the warrior's were just as fast, they caught up to her and ripped her to shred's. Just then the warriors' all returned to their normal state's. they looked at each other to see if it really happened. But, it had. Ever since then, from father to son. This has been passed on, the tradition of keeping their families and friend's safe from ever dying. When their time come's they too feel the transformation of change."

I stayed silent for a while. It was a lot to take in.

"So, your saying. That, they were werewolves." I leaned back into the couch.

The elderly woman laughed. "It's just a legend my dear. But, it's possible. Nothing else is strong enough to rip apart cold one's. And they did worship wolves and it was illegal to hunt wolves."

"Is that all?" I asked her.

"Almost deary. As the tribe leader died, soon followed by his wife. The village was handed down to the oldest son. The two brother's haven't seen any cold one's lately. But, one day while the two brother's were out hunting. They smelled the same sickly sweet smell they had year's ago while they were younger. Both phased quickly and followed the smell. Ready to be rid of the cold one's. But, just as they reached them, a young woman and a handsome man stood in their place holding down a deer. They both stood, and looked at the wolves. The brother's phased back, and walked forward. The cold man, walked forward. The eldest son warned them to leave or they'll be killed. The girl stepped in saying that they were different, and would never harm a human. The man told them of their eating habit's and how they only fed on animal's. The youngest son looked into the girl's eyes. They admitted they were different. Sure, their skin still shone of many sun's and they were insanely beautiful but their eye's weren't the same blood red. Having fed recently their eye's shone on topaz yellow. The youngest convinced his brother that as long as they placed no harmed on the village they shouldn't have to kill them. The brother agreed and told them to leave. The cold girl told them that they lived here, mile's and mile's away. The man told them that they couldn't move, they just moved in and had a family. It could raise suspicion if they just left and pulled the girl out of school. The younger brother and the girl looked at each other, she was silently pleading him not to make them leave. The man agreed he and the girl or any other's that they had in the family would not come close to their village. The eldest agreed and they both made a pact, the eldest pointed out a rock and they agreed that would be their dividing line. He told them, if any cold one's should pass that line, they would be killed. The eldest made them agree that they wouldn't make anymore newborn's ever, if they did it would be war! The girl and the man agreed with this and the shook hands. The girl and the man bowed their heads and left. Ever since then, The Quieleute Tribe has never had a run in with them." She stood up.

I stood and followed her.

"So, are you saying that the cold one's are vampire's?" I questioned.

"We'll never know." She smiled, but something glint in her eye told me she knew actually right.

"Well, thank you for your time. It was a lovely story." I grabbed my bag from the couch. "Good night, ma'am." I smiled and left the store.

Woah, it got dark fast. When I just went in it was still bright. Now it seemed like someone pulled the darkness down. It was quite eerie, but that could just be from the story I had heard.

I started walking down the street. House started disappearing, window's were boarded up. I was considering turning around when I heard laughter around the corner. I walked faster, then I saw a club.

I sighed. I was safe. Or so I thought.

Their were four woman standing there, having a smoke. They turned towards, I noticed their appeal. Stripper's, not good. I wanted to turn around and walked home.

"Aww, poor lido boy's scared!" One of them cooed.

"Come on sweetie, We can give you a good time." A blond winked.

I started walking away. I could hear their heel's clicking.

"Come on hunny, we don't bit!" The red-head called out.

"Un-less you want us to!" The black haired woman giggled.

In my haste I ran into an ally. Not smart, I could get trapped. Oh, Edward what did you get yourself into?!

**[A/N: I wanted to stop here. But that would have been evil huh?]**

BPOV

Ron laughed, Alice had made some joke about a ugly shoe.

Just then Alice's laughter was cut off, the shoe in her hand fell. I was sucked into her vision.

"_Come on sweetie, We can give you a good time." A blond prostitute winked._

_I saw Edward trying to walk away, They followed him. Their heel's clicking while their visibly skin showing outfit's were skin tight._

"_Come on hunny, we don't bit!" The red-head called out._

"_Un-less you want us to!" The black haired woman giggled._

_Edward turned into a ally. _

"NO!!!!!" I roared. I threw the shoe back into the box. I got up so fast I almost ended up ripping my jean's. Thankfully Alice let me change back into jean's, my navy blue blouse and a pair of runner's.

"Ron can drive me home." Alice whispered. I nodded.

"Thanks Alice!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

Oh, Edward what did you get yourself into?!

I jumped into my car, and intermediately started pushing the speed. I started driving in circles. I pounded the dash board, I'll never find him in time! Just then I heard their thoughts.

_What a cutie! He'll make for a good night! ;]_

I pulled the car sharply to the left. I raced the car up until I was an inch away from the whore's. I threw open the door. And got out.

I walked over to Edward, my jaw clenched tightly closed.

"Get in." I said between my teeth. I continued to glare at the.. at the.. woman, for a lack of a better word.

Edward quickly got out of the clutches of the woman and jumped into the passenger's side. I glared at them and took a step forward, then shook my head. My instincts took over, I bared my teeth. They back up to the wall. I smiled grimly.

I got in the car and went forward about to crushed them, then I backed up fast and went speeding ahead.

"Distract me please." I gripped the wheel harder.

"I'm sorry what?" Edward asked quietly.

"Distract me." I said between tight lips.

EPOV

God, Is this how I'll lose my virginity? I thought better!

I heard tire's squealing and a gleam of sliver. I heard a door being opened, Bella walked forward. Her eye's were very dark.

"Get in." She looked towards me. I quickly got out of the grasp of the "woman". Some pouted and some rolled their eye's at Bella.

I got in the car and closed the door and locked the car. Bella's door was still open. I watched Bella through the window. She took and step forward, then I heard growling. The "woman" back up and looked terrified.

_super fast reflexes, acute hearing, striking skin, glowing ruby eye's and their very protective about their mate's. _These word's replayed in my mind. But Bella, couldn't be could she?

She got in the car and started driving towards them. At the last minute Bella backed up fast.

_super fast reflexes_

She turned around and sped off. I saw her hands tighten to badly they were paler then usual.

_striking skin_

"Distract me please." She growled.

"I'm sorry what?" I whispered quietly, so quietly that a normal person couldn't hear. Hoping that maybe she wouldn't.

"Distract me." She repeated.

_acute hearing_

"Uhm… I got a new book." I held up the bag.

I saw her lips twitch.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I hung my head.

I heard her sigh.

"It's not you I'm mad at, much. It's them. It was hard to just walk away with them still alive." She gripped the wheel tighter, then went faster.

"Uhh.. I brought a shirt!" I tried to make her slow down.

The car slowed a bit.

"I brought an outfit." She smirked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice idea." She shook her head.

"What were you doing here anyways?" I grabbed the book hard.

"I told you, shopping." She rolled her eyes.

"I mean how did you find me?" I asked, I was pretty sure I knew what she was.

"Still trying to find out about me?" She laughed.

All last week, I've been pestering her with question about her true self. She didn't give me any information beside _yes _or _no._

"Yes, I think I've got it this time." I frowned.

She looked at me. "Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell?"

I shrugged, "maybe later."

"Ok," She looked back to the rode. "I'll wait. I have time." She smirked.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, I wish I went with Mike now. I was starting to get pretty hungry.

"Well, I'm taking you dinner." She said it as if it was the most natural thing ever.

She pulled over and got out. I followed suit, and got out.

Just then I saw Mike, Ben, Jessica and Angela exit the building.

"Edward!" Jessica shouted, and ran over to me. I looked over to Bella and noticed her eye's darken, but a smile was on her face.

"We were so worried about you!" Jessica clung to my neck.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes, well. Here I am." I forced her arm's off of me.

"Hey, dude! Where were you?" Mike asked.

"Here and there." I looked to Bella, and noticed she was chatting quietly with Angela.

"Well, need a lift home?" Mike asked.

"Actually, he's having dinner with me." Bella spoke up.

Jessica turned around and glared, Bella glared right back. Her dark eye's scaring Jessica.

"Oh.. Kay… See you later Edward." Mike patted my back.

"Bye Edward." Jessica giggled and dragged her hand across my chest as she walked by.

Ben nodded at me, while Angela smile.

"Good bye, Bella." Angela called out quietly while walking away.

"Good night Angela." Bella smiled.

She looked at me, and her eye's turned softer and lighter.

"Come on Edward, you must be starved." She walked forward and into the building.

She walked up to the waiter. He looked at her, up and down. I glared at him.

"Table for two please." She looked at him.

He took two menu's and lead Bella somewhere.

"How's this?" He asked.

She shook her head. "More private."

"A booth in the back?" He asked and pointed to the empty booth's.

"Prefect." She graced him with a smile.

He lead us there and handed us our menu's. I saw Bella casually reach out to him and give him a healthy tip. She sat down across from me, I was looking through my menu when I noticed her looking at me.

"Aren't you going to pick something?" I asked as I set my menu down.

"No." She smiled and shook her head.

"Should we leave?" I asked.

"No, I want you to eat." She smiled.

Our waiter came out.

"What would you guy's like to drink?" His eye's were looking at Bella the whole time.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Uhm.. A coke?" I stated in a question like way.

"Two coke's please." She handed her menu back.

"I'll be right back for your order's." He took her menu and smiled at Bella. Bella smiled back. He looked like he would pass out.

He left.

"You shouldn't do that to people, it's hardly fair." I looked down at my menu.

"What isn't?" She looked at me.

"Dazzling people like that. The guy's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." I looked towards the door.

"Do I dazzle you?" She cocked her head to the side, looking so deliciously innocent.

"Frequently." I nodded.

She smirked.

"Good."

The waiter came back with our coke's.

"What would you like to eat?" He looked at Bella.

She looked towards me.

"Edward?" She asked.

"I'll have the tomato ravioli." I handed him the menu. He rolled his eyes, but took it.

"You?" He looked back at Bella.

"Nothing thank you." She smiled.

"Are you sure there's nothing I could do for you?" I picked up his extra meaning.

"No, thank you." She didn't even look at him, she was looking at me.

He left looking mad.

"So, will you tell me how you found me?" I asked as I sipped my Coke.

"Will you promise to tell me your latest idea?" She asked.

"Ok." I nodded. Half way done with my drink.

"I'm able to… to… read minds. So I looked through everyone's, trying to see if anyone has seen you." She looked at me.

"Why didn't you look for mine?" I asked, I looked down. I was finished my drink.

She pushed her towards me.

"Thanks." I grabbed it and sipped it.

She smiled. "Welcome. I don't get.. Your voice. I can't read your mind. It's like you're the AM channel and I only get FM."

I shivered.

"Cold?" She asked.

"It's probably the coke." I shrugged.

Bella pulled a coat out from behind her back.

"Here put it on." She handed it to me.

"Where'd you get it from?" I asked as I put it on, it smelled like her. Her sweet smell. Like Sugar and snow.

"I brought it while shopping with Alice. It's been in my car since then." She shrugged. "It's not much, anyways."

"I'm such a freak." I said as the waiter came back with my food. This time he put it in front of me and left. "There must be something wrong with me if you can't read my mind."

"You think you're the freak, I tell you I read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" She smirked.

I picked up a piece of Ravioli and blew on it.

"You eat, I'll talk." She pointed to my food. "I was searching for you. I was going in circle's. I was about to go on foot, when I heard their thoughts. I asked you to distract me so I wouldn't go back and kill them. You don't know what I heard them thinking about you. People like that shouldn't live." She shook her head.

I didn't realize I was this Hungry until I was half way done.

"You know, I realized you were very mad when your eye's turned darker. They're usually light. Like now, there still darkish. Your eye's are usually more golden." I noted as I put two ravioli's into my mouth.

"Your very observant." She smiled.

"And you never eat. Like at school. You pick it apart, same with your sibling's." I put more into my mouth.

She nodded.

"Yes, well that's true." She nodded and looked at the table top.

I pushed the plate forward.

"Done?" She looked up and crinkled her nose at the tomato covered plate.

"Yes." I nodded. I pulled out my wallet, and in a flash it was out of my hands and in Bella's.

"I invited you to dinner, I pay." She smiled and waved the wallet in her hand.

"Hey! No fair using your super human power's!" I yelled at her.

"Too late, there in _my _hands." She started waving over the waiter.

He walked over.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Check please." She said in a calm voice.

The waiter pulled out the check from his apron and clipped it to his board, he gave it to her. I watched as Bella's hand moved perfectly, never a flaw. She pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills. And put them on the table.

She pushed her chair back, and stood waiting for me.

"Can I have my wallet back?" I asked as we were seated in her car.

"Maybe, care to tell me your idea?" She smirked at me as she started the car.

"Hold it hanging over my head forever.." I mumbled, but just as I knew. She heard. Bella's shoulder's were shaking as she laughed silently.

"Ok, but, I got some help with this idea. While I was at this book store getting a new book, I came across one. And this old woman told me a story about the Cold one's." I saw her stiffen. "So, I-" Bella cut me off.

"You instantly thought of me." Bella was looking out the windshield, her perfect poker face on.

"No, well yes.. But, she told me how the cold one's had super fast reflexes which you do. And acute hearing, you heard me right now when I mumbled, and striking skin, Bella your skin is flawless and glowing ruby eye's which you don't.." I was confused.

"So, because of that you thought of me?" She gripped the wheel tightly.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter to me if it is true." I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter if it's true?! How can it not?!" Bella roared.

"So it is true?" I was half scared and half excited. I was sitting in a car with an actual vampire!

"Does it matter?" Bella mocked. "All that should matter is it's very much true!" Bella shook. She took a deep breathe. "And aren't you going to ask, what I eat. What the most important thing to us is?!" She turned to look at me.

"But, I know you won't hurt me." I looked her in the eye's. The color switching from dark onyx to light topaz. Back and forth quickly. The car stilled and the engine purred.

"Oh Edward." She reached out to light stroke my face. Her hand very lightly touch my face. "Your so gentle. So incredibly fragile. In one wrong move of my hands, I can complete smash your face in." I laid her hand ever so gently on my cheek. "But don't worry, I'd never do that to you."

I continued to stare at her, I blew the breathe I was holding in onto her face. Her eye's quickly changed color. She pulled her hand back and grabbed the wheel. Her back pressed tightly to the seat.

"I think you should go inside now Edward." Bella said, still not looking at me.

"Ok, goodnight." I whispered as I opened the door.

"Goodnight Edward, sweet dream's." Bella smiled.

I got out of the car and walked onto the front porch. I opened the door and looked back in time to see dust begin kicked up by Bella's tire's.

The tv was still on, when I stepped in. Charlie asleep on the sofa.

"Dad. Wake up Dad. Dad! Jesus Charlie! Wake up!" I continued to shake my dad until he woke up enough to walk into his room and collapse on his bed. I closed his door, he'll be fine like that. I walked back downstairs and turned off the tv. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of boxer's to sleep in. I grabbed the jacket Bella gave me to wear. I still smelled like her, her sweet smell.

I crashed onto my bed, I just began to fall asleep when I heard the sound of my window being opened. Her smell wafted into my room. I felt her small hands dragging there way through my hair and carefully down my face. She leaned in and kissed my forehead. Her sweet voice began humming a soft yet dangerous melody.

"Goodnight Mi cantante pequeño." She murmured into my ear and continued humming. My eye's slowly closed and I hugged her around the waist. She leaned back, into the wall and continued to stroke my hair while humming.

For the first time since long ago, I had a peaceful sleep..

* * *

For those of you who dun nohe wat Bella murmured into Edward's ear.

She told him

Mi cantante pequeño

Which is Spanish for

My little Singer.

I thought It would be cute. I wanted it to be

Mi humano pequeño [My little Human]

at first, but I like My little singer better, more twilight ;]

Edward now nohe Bella's a vampire. He'll find out more about her later on. Like the skin sparkling, and trust me.. He, will FAINT! LOL. Not literally!

Well, it's 1:24am here.

Damnn I shld be asleep. Drake is sleeping next to me, since we had a pro-d-day and my parent's are gone fer the weekend [Conference] I'm typing on my laptop. There's nothing to watch on TV.

Ew.. LOL.

GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE!

PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKE'S ME WRITE FASTER!

Song Title: Stand in the rain: Superchick.

She never slow's down

She doesn't know why, but when she's

All alone

Feel's like it's all coming down


	17. Chapter 17 Damn this guy can me cry

**Disclamier: The Wonderful S.M owns Twilight. I own this computer and Drake! S2**

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 17-Damn this guy can make me cry

After Edward blew his sweet breathe on my face I totally blanked out. I had to grip the wheel to keep from ripping open his neck and drinking up his beautiful, gushing blood.

My poor, sweet innocent baby. Hopefully Rosalie could fix her back up. I've had a deal of memories' with this Volvo and I don't want another!

As soon as Edward left the car I let out my breathe. I watched him walk to his door and quickly left. I looked in my rear view, and I saw him walk inside. I raced home, somewhere it was safe to breathe. My car still smelt like him, I inhaled it. I need it like a drug.

I pulled into the driveway and ran inside, Alice greeted me at the door with Rosalie. I stumbled into Alice and Rose's arms and began dry-sobbing.

"Shoo, It's okay." Alice shooed, rubbing my back up and down.

"Come on, sweetie." Rosalie grabbed me into her arms and ran with me upstairs. Rose laid me down on her bed while Alice grabbed a blanket. I don't know how long it's been since I lay on Rosalie and Emmett's bed, dry-sobbing into Rosalie's chest. Finally when I was calm enough, I sat up and hugged Alice and Rosalie. Alice looked at me with sadness, while Rose was watching my every move watching to see if the sobs would over take my body again.

"I think I'm ok now, really." I shook my head.

"Your eye's are rather dark." Alice looked at me.

The door opened, and our head's snapped into the direction.

"Hey babe, is Bella awake now?" Emmett's head popped in. Jasper was behind him, shaking his head.

"Emmett, she was never asleep." Jasper rolled his eye's and walked over to me. Jasper sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?" Jasper asked.

"You tell me." I smiled.

"Pretty down, depressed, guiltily, sullen, and loved?" Jasper stared at me.

_Loved? _Jasper's question popped into my head.

I nodded. "Yes, loved. Your all here. And Emmett, I'm awake." I winked.

Emmett ran over to me and ripped me out of Rose's arm's. Rosalie huffed, but Emmett just gave me a huge bear hug.

"You scared me Belly-Bells. Rosey was carrying you up the stairs, sobs were ripping out of your chest so loudly I thought you were dying!" Emmett set me down.

"The pain you were feeling was un-bearable. What happened Bells?" Jasper asked as he patted my knee.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

Jasper looked at Alice, Alice nodded her head briefly. I tried to read her mind, but Alice was reciting the German alphabet.

_Quit reading my mind Bella! Get out! _

Alice shouted.

I rolled my eye's but stopped. Alice was up to something.

"You should go hunting, your eye's are freaking me out." Emmett pretended to shiver and left fake screaming.

Jasper chuckled and left running out 'screaming' as well.

"Come on, just for awhile Bella. Then you can go see Edward." Alice smiled.

"Some sisterly bonding?" Rose asked as she kissed my crown.

I sighed, Alice was sure to grill me.

"Sure." I smiled meekly.

Alice squealed and kissed my cheek's.

I hopped off the bed and walked out of Rose's room. Alice, Rose and I ran out the front door and deep into the forest. We let out thirst guide us, I was more thirsty and took down a deer right away. I smelled my heavenly snack, and ran full speed towards it. It put up a good fight and my clothes ended up tattered and bloody, but in the end it was me having a big, juicy sip of mountain loin!

I walked back to the clearing where Alice and Rose were seated. Both their clothing was a bit tattered and bloody, but nothing compared to mine.

I leaned back into the wet grass, I let it soak my clothes.

"So, what happened Bella?" Alice broke the silence.

"You came home looking dead. Pardon the pun." Rosalie rolled her gleaming gold eye's.

I sighed and closed my eye's.

"I thought I would loose him. If I was another minute late, if I didn't make it in time, if I couldn't find him-" Rose cut me off.

"But you _were _there a minute early. You _did _make it in time. And you _did _find him. So, stop worrying." Rose lay down on the wet grass as well, a few feet away.

"How can I not? He's fragile!" I yelled.

"Not as much as you think.." Alice whispered as she stared intently on a flower blowing the harsh wind. "He's not a normal human Bella, a normal human would shy away from us, a normal human would be scared of us, a normal human would be at awe with our beauty, a normal human wouldn't talk to us. Face it, Edward's different." Alice pointed out.

She had a point. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, I looked at the sky. It was about one in the morning.

"I want to head back, guy's." I stood up.

"Let's go." Rose nodded.

"Alice?" I asked.

She looked up. "You owe me more information later."

"Fine." I nodded. Her face broke into a smile, about time!

We took off running towards the house.

I ran past Emmett and Jasper, and straight into my shower. I turned the water up until it was the hottest it could get and walked into the pounding water. I let it soothe my muscle's then got out. I jumped into a pair of black sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt. I ran down the stairs. My shoe's already at the last step.

"Thanks Alice." I said as I ran out the door.

I heard a tinkling laughter. So Alice and I were ok now, good. Alice was too much fun to hate..

I ran through the forest, loving the feeling of the wind running through my hair. I reached Edward's house. I slowed down when I got to the tree. I jumped up the lowest branch, and jumped onto the roof. I saw Edward walk in sleepily from the hallway. He reached his bed and collapsed. I opened the window and climbed in. The cold evening air quickly rushed in, I closed the window as soon as I was in.

Edward was spread out of his bed, the sheet's under him. I pulled them carefully out from under him and covered him up to his shoulder's.

I pushed my finger's through his rich, soft hair and dragged them down his soft, warm face. I leaned in and kissed his forehead softly just as I had before. I started humming a melody I thought suited Edward.

"Goodnight Mi cantante pequeño." I whispered into his ear, and continued with my song. The melody becoming softer near the end. I felt Edward's eye's close slowly as he hugged my waist. I sat onto the bed and leaned back to the head board. Edward latched himself onto my waist, I ran my finger's through his hair and continued humming. Edward hummed in pleasure, and for the first time in a century I felt content.

All through the night I stayed, Edward hadn't moved much. His left arm was still slung over my waist. The other rested lightly on my knee. I smiled, and looked down fondly at him. I petted his head.

"Bella.." He whispered. "It can't be can it?" He was sleep talking again. Aww. "Bella. Cold one. Doesn't matter. Love you." Then Edward laid his head on my stomach.

So he knew, I'm a cold one. Heh, funny. Let's just see if he remembers by morning.

_Love you._

That stayed in my memory. And it always will.

I looked at the window. I could faintly make out with my eye's the sun coming up. I gently laid Edward on his pillow. He whimpered, I smoothed out his hair and kissed his palm.

"I'll be here by morning, love." I whispered then left by the window. "Sweet dream's till then." I jumped from the roof and bent my knee's ready for impact. I took off running into the forest. Ready to change and talk to Alice some more.

EPOV 

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and threw a fist at, it shut off. I heard giggling. I sat up quickly and looked to the corner of my room. There in the corner in a chair sat, Bella. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover me. How awkward, here I was sitting in nothing but a pair of boxers and Bella was smiling at me. I pulled the blanket but it was wrapped around my ankle so I fell to the floor. Just as I fell, I landed on something hard but I didn't hear the thud. I opened my eye's. My boring green eye's meet Bella's beautiful golden one's.

"How'd you? But, you were.. And I was.." I stammered as I wrapped the blanket around my waist.

Bella giggled, the vibration spreading around me.

"I'll explain later, I guess I do owe you." She grinned. "I was thinking, about maybe not going to the dance and hanging out at my house instead. Only Carlisle and Esme would be home. My uhh… siblings would be at the dance. So what do you say?" She said as she looked up at me under her eyelashes. Her impossibly long eye lashes, brushing against her cheeks. Her golden eye's penetrating.

I blushed, noting I had stared too long.

"Okay, but I mean I went shopping for nothing then?" I asked as I stood up, pulling the blanket around my waist.

"You can still dress up, I'll be sure to do so as well." Bella smiled, she looked up at me from the ground. Her eyes ranked over my chest and she smirked. I cleared my throat. "Yes, well. I should let you change." She got up and was suddenly by the door. "I'll be waiting downstairs." She opened the door and was out before I could blink. I walked over to the door and looked out to the hall, she was no where to be seen.

I let my blanket drop onto the floor. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and quickly ran into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, letting the cool water calm me down, how'd she get in here in the first place? I shut off the water and wrapped the towel to my waist. I pulled the shirt over my head, then my boxers and started jumping around trying to pull on my jean's as fast as I could. I slammed open the bathroom door, and ran across the hall and into my room. I grabbed my socks, and pulled then on. My jacket and backpack were set neatly on my bed, I ran over to grab them and ran out closing the door. I ran down the stairs and dropped my backpack at the bottom of the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some cereal, I set it on the counter and opened the fridge to grab the milk. I put a spoon in it as I closed the fridge with my feet. I pulled out a chair and sat down beside Bella. I noticed that Bella was reading the newspaper.

Bella set the newspaper down on the table and looked up at me. She noticed my cereal and wrinkled her nose.

"What, you don't like Lucky Charms?" I held up the spoon to her.

"No," She leaned back. "I don't eat food remember?" She rolled her eyes.

"Right." I nodded and pulled the spoon to my mouth.

I looked out the window and looked out onto the rain.

"It's going to be a beautiful day today, so I have a full day planned for us." She grinned.

"A beautiful day, in Fork's? That's rare." I rolled my eyes.

"I never bet against Alice." She looked at me through her long eyelashes.

I gulped my cereal down, I looked into the bowl. A couple left, forget it. I walked over to the sink and rinsed it out.

By the time I walked out Bella was standing and pushing in her chair.

"Ready to leave?" I asked Bella as I pushed in my chair and walked over to grab my bag. I was about to grab my keys off the hook when suddenly they were gone.

"Hey!" I looked over to the door.

Bella was standing there smiling innocently.

"Was this what you were looking for?" She smiled up at me, and held my car keys.

"Yes, I'm driving myself to school." I nodded and made a move to grab them.

"Don't think so." Bella smirked and suddenly she was across the room. She put the keys onto the coffee table and walked over to me. "Come on, we'll be late."

She started to walk out the door, I looked to my key's.

"I'll just drag you back." Bella laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

I got into the already open door of Bella's Volvo. Bella looked at me and grinned. She hit the speed as soon the my seat belt clicked. I leaned back and looked out the window. Half exhilarated and half frightened by the speed. Bella of course was grinning. Her super human reflexes aloud her to pass by car's faster then any normal human. She severed by a car or her right that was about to turn. She made a fast turn and stopped smoothly by a stop light. She probably could have made it, but she probably slowed down for my health.

She looked at me and grinned. Bella eye's were a warm golden shade. At the second that the light changed, Bella was speeding away before any other car even had the chance to start.

I turned to stare at Bella. Her beautiful mahogany hair flowing in the small breeze from her open window. I golden eyes looking in front of her. She turned to look at me, I quickly looked away. I saw the school coming closer and closer to view. Un like everyone else, Bella didn't wait to find a parking space. She pulled next to one of her's sibling's large jeep's. She turned off the engine and grabbed her bag by her feet. I grabbed mine and got out. Bella got out last. Locking the car with a spot 'Beep'.

"Sit with me at lunch." She smiled and walked over to Alice, who was standing at the front of the school. Alice smirked at Bella and pointed in her face. She turned to me and waved. I waved back and started to make my way to the front.

"Hey Edward!" Mike waved me over. I nodded back, and took one last glance over to Bella and Alice. But by then, they were gone. Of course they were…

* * *

Hey!

Did you really think that I would have never updated?!

WRONG!

I care about you ppl. I was up till 3am writing this, un-fortunately I feel asleep on the desk. So, I have to update today! =P

Couple reason's I was gone.

1) Homework's a MAIN part. Teacher's, are Assholes.

2) I watched "The Unborn" And "The uninvited" With my BFFL at our sleepover.

3) I have recently taken STD's test. Just to see if I was safe. Which I am.. Now, your probably wondering why. Well you see, I'm still a virgin.. at 16. LAMEEE!!! And of course Drake is a guy. And he's probably sexually frustrated.. So I decided that during spring break. I could probably go and get him laid. ;]

I made his best friend go and get him tested, telling him that he wanted to get tested and didn't want to go alone. Drake's to nice to pass, he'd help his friend! The result's of Drake's still arn't told... So I still don't know. I'm wondering to ask you.. Do you think it's smart. I mean I've been on Birth Control since I was like 14, so Protection won't be a problem. It's just one lil shot very year. No biggy. But is it smart to? My Virginity is only something a girl can give up once, and I know it'll be paniful. But I trust Drake, and I think he's the one I want to give it to.

I'd love to hear your comment's. About my story and to help me out.

Anyway's.

XOXO, Joelle.


	18. Chapter 18 We belong together now

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I make no profit what so ever.

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 18- We belong together now, Forever united here somehow.

Sigh.

Alice has been on my case, ever since morning. I've decided to tell her that I wanted to take Edward home to meet Esme and Carlisle.

"But, why can't I meet him?" Alice pouted as she leaned onto the wall.

"You've seen him before." I rolled my eyes, and shut my locker.

"Yes, I know. But, I mean in person. If he's going to be your boyfriend, might as well." Alice giggled and stood up.

"Shut up." I hissed in a low voice. "He is not my boyfriend. He'd never be interested in me. Human's seem to shy away." I smirked.

"Not Edward." Alice mumbled.

I growled, I should stay away. I could tell him it was all a lie, a dare. Cancel plans, move to Alaska with Tanya.

"Isabella Marie Vesey Cullen! Don't! He'll die!" Alice's small form started shaking mine, in the middle of the hall. She was 4'6 while I was a towering 5'5'. Imagine it, it's quite weird. People were starting to form a crowd. Everyone's mind had the same thought.

_What the Hell?_

"Alice, stop shaking me. People are watching. It'd look weird if a girl your size can take on a girl my size. Let go!" I yelled fast, too low for human ears.

Alice's arm's realised my shoulder's, she picked her bag back up and huffed. Walking away. I groaned, shouldering my own bag and walking after her, into class.

Alice was already seated, her notebook and binder in front of her. I sat down next to her. I pulled out a pen and a notebook. The bell had rung just was the teacher ran in. He intermediately started droning on about calculus I learned year's ago.

Alice tore out a sheet of paper from her notebook, too fast for the teacher or the student's to hear.

_Bella. I must apologize, my behavior was very rude. Forgive me? _

Alice quickly wrote down, her face never leaving the board. As if she were taking notes.

_There's nothing to forgive Alice. All is forgotten._

I slid it back to her.

_Yay! But please, don't cancel. I promise not to tell, or to whine. But you HAVE to let me meet him._

Alice laughed quietly.

_Fine, today. I'm "eating" lunch with Edward. _

I rolled my eye's. Maybe he wouldn't even show up, anyone normal person would be terrified by now.

_Awesome. _

Alice finished off. I started taking notes in peace. The note passing had finished.

Just before the bell was going to ring Alice threw a piece of paper onto my notebook.

_I have the perfect dress for tonight. _

I sighed, I was off the hook. Alice went onto thinking about her dress and "date" tonight. The bell rang, Alice and I were already out the door.

"If your not going to the dance, I want detail's about your date." Alice had a smug smile on her face.

"Shut up." I mumbled and looked down. My own way of blushing.

"See you later Bella!" Alice yelled and wove through the throngs of people to go find Jasper before next class.

I walked back to my locker and got my books.

_Was this really a date?_

I shook my head, and slammed closed my locker.

"Hey Bella!" Rose yelled, as she waved from her spot. I walked over to her and she linked her arm in mine. "Deep in thought." She teased.

"Yea, just thinking. It wouldn't be a date if were just hanging out right?" I sighed.

"With who? Meet someone yummy?" Rose giggled.

"No, I'm talking about Edward." I smiled.

"Oh," Rosalie's face dropped. "Ew."

"Oh, come one. I like him, can't you be happy for your little sister?" I smiled sadly.

Rosalie sighed. "I could try." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Rose." I grinned up at her. "It mean's a lot."

"I know it does Bella, I know it does." Rose squeezed my shoulder's, before walking into the class first.

EPOV

"Hey dude!" Mike grabbed my hand and pulled me in a one arm hug.

"Hey." I nodded.

"So, I see your riding with Bella." Jessica flipped her hair back.

"Yea, she offered." I nodded.

"Well, I don't like her!" Jessica pouted, her face looking more like a Barbie.

"I think she's sweet." Angela smiled.

"I think she's hot!" Mike chuckled and the rest of the guys laughed along.

"I've got to get to class. Angela you coming?" I looked at her.

"Sure." She nodded and grabbed her things.

I could tell Jessica was fuming from not being asked. But, I didn't care much.

"You know, I think you're the only person I've seen Bella talk to." I grinned down at Angela.

"We've had a couple classes together before. She's really nice once you get to know her. Lot's of people take her as the snooty kind, but she's not." Alice smiled. "And I've noticed the looks you give her, and the looks she gives you. She likes you Edward."

"Really?" I asked, suddenly feeling like a second grader being told by a girl's best friend that she likes me

"Yes, really." Angela giggled. "See you later." Angela waved and walked into her class across from mine.

I walked into science.

"Newtons." The teacher started out.

I lay my head on the table, Kill me now.

"Mr. Swan!" The teacher yelled.

"Huh?" I picked my head up.

"The bell has rung. Did you not hear it?" He frowned.

"Oh, I was just uhh.. Grabbing my bag." I lay my head down and grabbed my bag, pulling it into my lap.

"Oh, well. Off to class." He pointed out the door.

I stood up from my chair and walked out the door.

_Just one more class, just another eighty minutes of pure torture. _

I sighed.

_Lunch, lunch, lunch._

I repeated it in my head like a mantra, the only thing keeping me going. As soon as I stepped foot into class, Jessica shrieked.

"Oh my god! Edward! Hey! Over here!" She was waving wildly, her fake nails gleaming. I shuddered, cat woman. I chuckled to myself.

I shuffled my feet over. Sitting with Jessica was not on my things to do.

I put my bag on the floor and pulled out my Spanish binder.

"I so like, don't understand this such. Like Yo me siento what?" Jessica rolled her eyes. She was murdering the language.

"It's- Actually. Never mind." I shook my head. Why was she even taking this class? She obviously needed to pick better course's next year. And I need to get out of the same course's as her!

The class dragged on painfully, but the bell finally rung as Mr. Lopez was still going on about the new chapter we're going to be starting. Of course no one cared, chairs were pushed back, and bags were grabbed. Everyone rushed out the door.

I ran into the cafeteria, and spotted Bella sitting at a table far from where her siblings were. I tried to slow my walk to my heart rate. As I came closer Bella picked up her head and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I bought you lunch." She gestured to the tray filled with food.

I pulled out a chair across from her and sat down, setting my bag between my leg's.

"I can pay you back if you want." I pulled out my wallet and quickly pulled in to my chest, not wanting Bella to grab it away from me.

"Just eat." She smiled and pushed it towards me.

I put my wallet back into my pocket. I'll pay her back somehow. I picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. Bella was rolling a apple in her hands.

"Why aren't you eating with your siblings?" I motioned to her brother and sister's staring at the table. Talking a insane speed. Alice looked towards us quickly and looked away.

I looked back at Bella, she rolled her eye's.

"What's wrong?" I asked over my pizza.

"Alice's thought's are very… distracting." Bella smirked.

"You never answered my question."

"The smell of food is revolting. Our sense of smell is magnified and it's quite annoying." She smiled.

"What do happen if you ate some food?" I gestured to the apple in her hand.

She raised the apple to her mouth and stared me in the eye's. I heard the crunch of apple, she had taken a bite. She chewed it smoothly, disgust playing on her feature's. She swallowed hard.

"There." She shuddered, "hope you saw well, because I am not redoing that." She laid the apple down on the tray. I looked down at it and noticed a perfect bit mark on it. Teeth clearly marked out, lips spread out perfect width.

"So what would happen to it?" I took a sip of the pop Bella had bought me.

"Nothing, I'd probably have to cough it up later." She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

"Oh." I whispered.

I snapped my head up when I heard Bella giggling.

"Your so called "friends" don't like the idea of you sitting with me. Jessica is actually wondering if she should come here and try to steal you away." Bella looked at me, and all the doubt and pain off of her face. She was at ease, a light smile alit on her feature's.

I was about to turn around and look when Bella ever so gently laid her hand on mine. I looked at Bella, she was looking up at me under her eyelashes.

"Don't look, they'll just call you that way." She leaned back into her chair and let go my hands. _So cold and comforting. _

"I'll pick you up from your house tonight. Since you'll never find my house." Bella smiled. She sat up quickly at a un-seemingly speed, she quickly froze up and didn't move for a while. She stay still for so long I started counting the seconds. After two minutes and twenty six seconds she blinked. "I should have let you drive yourself." She shook her head.

"Why?"

"I'm going out hunting with Alice." She smiled grimly.

"Hunting?" I wrinkled my forehead with confusion.

"Hunting, to get some more blood. If I'm going to be around you all day tomorrow, I'd need strength." She lowered her voice. Out nose's an inch away. I looked into her eye's, they were a bit darker. Not my favorite shade of honey.

"Oh," I nodded. "I can just walk home." I smiled.

"No," She shook her head. "Your Volvo will be outside the school when you exit. I'll get Emmett or Rose to bring it here.

I looked over to Bella's sibling's.

"Which one is which?" I whispered low.

"Of course the small, annoying pixie is Alice and the blond beside her is her boyfriend Jasper. Emmett's the big one, the blond on his left is his wife and my sister Rosalie." Bella grinned. At the sound of her name, Rosalie. Bella's sister picked up her head and glared at me. Woah!

She stayed frozen, her death glare set straight at me. Bella growled and Rosalie's head snapped away.

"I'm sorry. She's not very hospitable. I'm sure Emmett won't mind doing it." Bella took my hand in hers and gently kissed each of my knuckles.

"Are you ready?" A soft, girlish voice asked behind me.

Bella laughed and laid my hand on the table.

"Yes, let's go." Bella stood up and in a flash was by my side. "I'll meet you for tonight. Be ready by…" Bella trailed off and looked at Alice.

"Eight thirty please." Alice grinned. She threw Bella a pleading pout.

"Fine, but be careful please." Bella stressed.

Suddenly my balance was thrown off by someone attacking me.. no wait. Someone hugging me?

"So nice to finally meet you! I'm Alice, as you probably know!" she giggled.

"Alright, let him go." Bella pried Alice off and quickly hugged me.

"Sorry, I got so excited and Wow! Meeting you as my sister's-" Bella elbowed Alice and covered her mouth.

"It's alright. I'm Edward." I smiled at Alice, how do any of the Cullen's remain sain around her. She was just a ball of energy!

Bella hissed quickly into her ear and let go of Alice.

"Sister's." Alice rolled her eye's. "See you up front Bells." Alice grinned. "Again, nice meeting you!" She smiled and ran off.

"Sorry about that. My sister's crazy." Bella laughed, and looked into my eye's. "Are you ok? Like seriously ok." She grasped my hand and rubbed circle's into my palm, her eye's remained locked on mine.

"I'm fine, do you really have to go?" I pleaded.

Bella smiled a smile that could outshine the sun.

"Un-fortunately. I'll see you tonight though. Please be ready by eight thirty I wouldn't want to wait any longer." She let go of my hand. "Bye Edward." She smiled and walked away. The Bell rang, time for Biology where Bella won't be. I noticed she walked up to Emmett and Rosalie. Bella pointed to me and smiled. Emmett winked and shooed Bella off. Rosalie was yelling at Bella. Either Bella didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. She walked out of the cafeteria, the door closed behind her. Emmett looked at me and waved. Rosalie glared and stormed off. Emmett rolled his eye's and walked out after her. I picked my bag off from the floor, and made my way over to Bio…

* * *

Okay.

Lots of things to cover on here!

So let's start with SPRING BREAK!

OMG. I totally thought that Drake and I wouldn't be able to make it up North, because for some reason. The Vampire gods [Darren Shan Freak] must hate me! IT STARTED SNOWING! IN FUCKING MARCH! WTH?! So my mom and dad were working. And didn't have time to take us up. I was about to start crying, then the thought came to me...

MY AUNT! I COULD GET HER TO PICK US UP!

So i quickly logged onto MSN and webcamed her. She agreed and buntly let on some hints about sex. As you can probably guess, my face was tomato red.. So my aunt came and picked us up, at like seven in the damn morning. So I was up late at night packing. But I got some sleep around midnight. I was up late some nights ago finishing this chapter. But Fanfic must hate me! I could update this for some unworldly reason! So when we FINALLY reached our hotel. I was asleep the whole six hour ride. Drake was probably either playing on his iPhone, or my laptop. So when we reached the hotel [yesterday] we checked in, trudged upstairs and took a shower. I swear I jumped into the king sized bed and crashed. We just snuggled and watched TV until we feel asleep.

So here I am! Up North! Lying on the bed, typing this for you. I probably won't update much during the break since I'll be busy! ;]

Holy shits. I scared about losing my virginity, omfg. I think I'll pass out! jks.

Second thing.

Snow? WTF?! NO PHOTOGRAPHY!!!

... bummer.

Third.

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLLLLLEEEASSSEEE!

GO AND READ

-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1

story, I find it abou cute and she better update! =/

My other story 'Flash Flash Flash Photography!' she actually helped me come up with the POV. Sooo YAYYYY!!

LMAO.

ok well, I'm boredddddd... since it's like REALLY cold, I can't go swimming at the glorious beach, I can't go taking shot's, I can do NOTHING!

goddddd, I hate this.

Love always-

Joelle&&Drake.

Ps. Drake wrote Edward's part. [with my help;D]

Title: My life would suck without you : Kelly Clarkson.

_'Cause we belong together now  
_

_Forever united here somehow  
_

_You got a piece of me  
_

_And honestly  
_

_My life would suck without you'_

**D.M+J.S= S2**

**drake, and honestly. My life, would suck without you! ;]  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Baby I can feel you Halo

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.. I DO HOWEVER OWN DRAKE SO BACK OFF BIZZACH!**

* * *

Flipped`

BPOV

Chapter 19- Baby I can feel your Halo, Pray it doesn't fade away. 

"Took you long enough." Alice winked as she leaned against my car.

"Get in." I grumbled and sat in. I opened Alice's door in a flash and started the car and as soon as the door closed. Not that Alice could get hurt, more like my car!

"Where to?" I asked Alice, who was currently flipping through my CD's.

"Just up the mountain's. For some nice deer for me and some mountain lion's for you." I licked my lips. "I don't want to go too far. Be back in time for tonight." Alice giggled.

"Fine fine. As long as no Bella Barbie." I shivered.

"Fine, agreed." Alice smiled. Her voice sounded too innocent. I tried reading her mind, but all she was doing was thinking about costume's she should try with Jasper.

"Ewww! Alice! He's my brother!" I screamed.

"Then stay out of me head!" She grinned.

"Evil, little physic pixie…" I grumbled.

Alice reached over and slapped my head.

"Oww!" I yelled. "What was that for?!" I glared at her.

"I'm not crazy!" She crossed her arm's across her chest. She obviously heard my comment about her in the cafeteria.

"No need to hit me!" I defended.

"No need to call me crazy!" Alice just yelled back.

This'll be a long drive.

Over some long period of time, of yelling, making up, laughter and negotiating. I apologized, she apologized, we laughed at the thought of Rose having to go with Emmett to get Edward's key's and I agreed to no Bella Barbie if I take Edward to meet the whole family tomorrow. Granted that was the whole family, and it was our time together. But I agreed, partly because I hate Bella Barbie and partly because I felt happy to show off Edward. I smiled at the thought of Esme and Carlisle seeing Edward for the first time. Esme would be ecstatic of course, and Carlisle would be proud.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice yelled, "were here." She grinned and hopped out.

I shut the car off and stepped out following her, the breezed wafted the sweet mouth-watering smell of mountain lion. I took off in a sprint.

"See you later Alice!" I yelled back and took off after my lunch.

By the time Alice could reply I was out of hearing range, but I probably wouldn't have heard her even if I wanted to. Too focused on the lion. I stalked it from high up in the tree's, keeping a close eye on it. I wanted nothing more then to attack, but it would just ran away.

The mountain lion jumped down a hill, ending towards a cliff. It laid down on the tip of it and watched over the edge. I jumped down from the tree with a soft thud, the lion raised his head and in a flash I was over it, struggling with it. It's razor sharp nails ranked over my arm's and leg's. I smiled grimly, No way would it be able to puncture this skin. The large cat fought for dominance and hissed at me in the face, I growled at it. My bravery seemed to annoy it, and it swiped my face across with it's large paws. I hissed, my annoyance clear. I grabbed it's large head twisted it to the left quickly, a large snapping sound echoed. The cat growled loudly and arched it's back. I've had enough of this game, I thought as I grabbed it fiercely around the neck. I grabbed on tighter, cutting off the cat's air and snapping it's neck right off from it's body. The head didn't however roll off, it simply hung loose. I laid it on the ground and drank freely.. This, this is what I was. A monster.

EPOV

I shuffled into Biology, wondering how Bella was spending her time. I sat down on the blue chair and dropped my bag onto the floor. My Bio textbook and notebook out already. I was tapping the pen back and forth, if only Bella were here. I mean, she told me she was out hunting but I still wondered why. Couldn't she have gone later? Oh, right. Meeting her parent's.

"Good afternoon class, today we will be studying the eye. And then next class you and your partner will sharing notes and exchanging facts. And if we have time, before the break you'll both be doing an oral report. Now try your best to keep up, I want nice neat notes, nothing scribbled. Your notes will be marked."

Mrs. Banner turned to the white board and started drawing an eye. She began labelling them you know like, Pupil, Iris, Cornea, Ciliary Muscle, Retina. That kind of stuff. Hopefully Bella will be here next class, then we could compare notes. The rest of the class I didn't really bother to pay attention, my mind drifting in and out of consciousness.

The bell rang and I shuffled my feet to gym. Today we were playing basketball, I hated basketball. I've hated it ever since elementary when I got hit in the head and passed out. I groaned and walked into the change room. There was no one in there.. Maybe I could just slip out the door after the teacher call attendance. I grabbed my bag and walked out.

"Swan?" The teacher called out.

"Here!" I yelled and waved after the teacher.

"Neal?" He called out.

I walked backwards and hid into the crowd and just slipped out the door. No one would notice, no one would care.

I ran out the closest door to the gym, I looked around. I'd have to walk around half the school to get to the parking lot from where I was now! I broke off running, enjoying the freedom. My car wasn't there… huh.. Bella said it would be. I could always just walk home.. Just then, my car rolled in the music playing.

The car stilled in front of me. Bella's older brother, Emmett stepped out, Rosalie in his step.

"Sweet ride dude." Emmett chuckled and handed me my key's. "Skipping class?"

"Aren't you?" I chuckled.

"Good point." He placed his arm around Rosalie's shoulder's. "Aren't you going to say anything babe?" He shook her shoulder's.

"Charmed." Rosalie glanced at me, then looked away.

At least she wasn't glaring.

"Got to go man, see you around." Emmett saluted to me and walked off, Rosalie hanging on him.

I shook my head and got in. I wonder how they would have known to bring it now..

BPOV

I lay on my sofa in my room, while Alice was looking through my closet.

"How about this?" Alice turned around holding up a black skirt and a red tank top. "the tags are still on it! Have you even wore it?"

"No, and no." I answered both question's, never looking up from my music sheet.

Alice sighed and threw the clothes back in.

"Alice, I'm just going to wear what I was originally supposed to." I sighed and flipped my sheet music over.

"What are you writing? Something new?" Alice questioned from my shoe's.

"No heel's Ali. Yea, just something I wanted to try out." I shrugged.

"Will I hear it?" Alice grinned as she held up a pair of low wedge heels.

"Maybe, some day and no." I brought my pitch higher.

"Why and why?" Alice pouted.

"I kind of.. Wanted.. To show it to Edward first. And I don't like it." I caught the pair of shoe's Alice threw at me. It was a pair of low cut runner's, comfy and chic. "Thank Alice." I smiled.

"Awwww, how cute! I bet you wrote it for him." Alice winked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Quite bugging me, shouldn't you be getting ready? It's already.." I looked at my clock. "Seven fifteen."

"Oh my god!" Alice stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Slow down, Alice." I laughed.

Alice pushed me down onto her bed.

"Stay, don't go anywhere. I'm going to get Rose." Alice ran out the door.

I stood up and walked forward towards Alice's clothes. I opened her door and walked in, looking through her clothes. Feeling the softness of the silk flow through my fingertips.

"Bella?" Alice called.

"In here." I whispered. In front of me was a navy blue cocktail dress up to my knee's, with a swoop back. "When you get this?" I motioned to the dress. Knowing Alice was right behind since the air stirred.

"Yesterday, when you were looking around. I knew you'd love it." Alice smirked. She picked the dress off the rack and held it up to me.

"It's gorgeous Aly, you know best." I hugged her to me.

"Of course I do." Alice smiled big, and kissed my cheek. "Now go try it on, and I'll be working on Rosalie and I. Come out when your done, there's shoe's in the back. Pick out one's you like." Alice laughed and ran out the clothes closing on her way out.

I stripped down of my jean's and tee and was left standing in my midnight blue lace panties and bra set. I fingered the edges of the dress, soft to the touch. I bunched up the ends and pulled it over my head, pulling down the skirt over my waist. I smoothed out the dress and smiled to myself in the mirror.

_Perfect fit_

I chuckled, of course it would be. It's Alice. She always knows just what to get, where to get it and how to get it. I smiled at my image. Maybe I wouldn't be so ugly after all. Maybe just maybe… Alice could make me look perfect in time…

* * *

OMFG!

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE EVER!

JUST THINGS ARE HEITIC!

first off..

I failed math. ok.. this is REALLY saddening. I got a C- last term [term 2] and this term [term 3] i kindaaaaa got an.. I ... which means if I don't go up by 5% [I have 45%. I need 50% to pass] I'll have to repeat! DAMNN!!!

Second off...

In gym last week, this biitch comes up to me and goes like -

I was currently putting stuff in my gym locker. [My friends and I share so I'm last to put my stuff in] I couldn't really answer since it would be muffled.

Girl: "Who was that guy who walked you to gym? He was CUTE! Think I can get his number?"

I'm was BITTCHH! OHHH HELLLLLL NOOOO!!

Seriously, like how can she not know I'm dating him?! It's pissing me off. she does not get it that, .MINE!

GOD! She like stalks him.

So I was like-

Me: "That, is my boyfriend. And if you like your face. *smiles sweetly* Back off. *slams locker and walks out*"

Then we played dodgeball with the Grade 8's [My sister is in my PE Block, pwnneddd her A'ss] So the girl was on the other side and she was standing by the wall. And I like WHACKED her a'ss with the ball and she gave me this "Oh-No-You-Di-idn't!" face. And I was like "Oh-Yes-I-Di-id!" then she glared and mouthed something. And i was like "F'uck you."

Third off...

I'M RICH! I'M RICH! I have like 500 dollars.. dude.. AWESOME!!!! I'M SAVING UP FER A NEW LAPTOP I GUESS?? or maybe just shopping with my BFFL's. Monthly Mall Crawl.

Forth off...

I'm sorry that I haven't updated, butttttt I have tutor.. who my counsler has set up fer me.. and I think he likes mee... sooooooo, I've told him to back off. He doesn't seem to care I have a Bf. And Drake is getting pissed off. Saying he'll beat him up.

Fifth off..

Neal is the last name to one of my best guy friend's.

Sixth off..

I haven't take Bio.. HAHA. My friend has sooo I only know a bit from helping her study and hanging out at her house watching TV while she does her homework.

Seventh off..

I kinda liked the idea of vampire Bella. And her hunting. I dont know. Feedback about it would be nice!

Review's make me smile and write faster! =]

**Next Chapter:**

**Edward and Bella's "date" **

_HINT: DINNER PROVED BY ESME WILL BE IN INVOLVED, BELLA GETTING EMBARESSED WILL BE INVOLVED. _

_BELLA'S LULLABY WILL BE HEARD. _

I'LL TELL YOU WHAT SONG IT IS NEXT TIME. So make sure you have YouTube ;]

**Chapter 19 title - Halo : Beyonce. **

**'You're everything I need and more  
**

**It's written all over your face  
**

**Baby I can feel your halo  
**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
**

**I can see your halo halo halo  
**

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
**

**I can see your halo halo halo '**

**

* * *

  
**


	20. Chapter 21 Baby,it's those things you do

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, or any twilight related products, issues or film rights. **i DO however .. own Drake ;D AND HE'S MINE ! 3

**I NEED SOME BOOK RECOMMENDATIONS ! I NEED SOMETHING TO READ ! I HAVE NOTHING.. MAYBE SOMETHING WITH VAMPIRES ! ;D**

**BUT ANYTHING WILL DO !  
**

* * *

Flipped`

EPOV

Chapter 20- Baby it's those things you do, that make me think I'm falling for you. 

I fiddled with my shirt's sleeves. Is this too formal? Or too casual? I wish I knew! I paced my bedroom, worrying about Bella getting here. Would she be on time? Would she laugh at me?

The doorbell rang. I whipped my head over to my desk so fast I almost gave myself whip slash.

8:30 exactly.

"Edward!" Charlie hollered up. "There's a pretty girl down here for you!"

I chuckled. I looked myself over. My black dress shirt hung nicely, no wrinkles. My slick black pants fitted me well. Perfectly polished shoes. Hair… eh.. somewhat managed. I tried to tame it… but it just wouldn't cooperate. I primped the collar of my shirt and walked towards my door.

I walked downstairs as calm as I could.

Bella and Charlie were seated in the living room. Lounging around watching the TV. Charlie laid back watching the football game. Bella sat daintily, her legs crossed at her ankles. Smiling at the game.

"Bella." I smiled and helped her up. I looked down at her attire. She wore a navy blue dress that ended flowingly at her knee's. She wore a pair of elegant blue heels. Her hair's been straightened. Making her Burgundy shine with red. "You look beautiful."

"You look quite dashing yourself." Bella smiled. "We should get going. It's been a pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan." Bella faced my father and shook his hand carefully.

"Please call me Charlie. And uhh.. Where did you kids say you where going?" Charlie eyed me. I shrugged. Bella had planned this whole thing.

"Where just going to be at my house, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme have something planned for us." I took Bella's hand. "It's been a pleasure Charlie." Bella yelled behind her shoulder as I dragged her out. "Where's the rush?" Bella laughed as we stopped on my porch.

"He could have kept you for hours." I chuckled.

"Oh, well. Let's get going. Your probably cold." Bella pulled out her car key's from her clutch and pressed unlock on the remote. The car made a high pitched beep. Bella ran towards my door opening it and ran around and was sitting inside in a blink.

"Get in." She grinned.

I shook my head. This would take some time getting used to.

I walked over to the car and sat in, closing the door. Bella backed up and drove down my street. Nothing but the quite hum of the engine.

"I'm sorry if my, "parents" scare you. It's just their happy." Bella shook her head.

"Well, I'm happy to be meeting them." I looked over at Bella. "I could have drove to your house. You didn't have to come all this way to get me."

"Believe me. You never would have found it." Bella laughed.

I looked out the window. We were leaving behind street lamps and roads. The green vision of the forest faded in. Tree's flew by and our only light was the moon.

Bella slowed the car and swiftly stopped in front of her house. "We're here." She turned off the engine and was standing by my side of the car in seconds flat. She leaned against the car, twirling her keys. "Here goes nothing." She whispered as I stepped out. I closed the door and Bella softly took my hand. It felt freezing in mine.

I noticed there was only three cars in the garage.

"Where are you siblings?" I asked.

"They went to the dance. They took Rosalie's car. Her's is the red one. That's Emmett's." She pointed to the large jeep. "And that's Carlisle's." The sleek Mercedes.

We walked up the stairs. And I noticed her house.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Wait till you see the inside. Come on." Bella dragged me up.

She opened the door and waited till I was in and shut the door. She dropped her clutch on the marble table by the door.

"Their probably in the kitchen, let's go find them." She smiled up at me. She lead the way. Her heel's clicking as she walked through the marble entrance hall, walking through the soft carpet of the living room. "There you are!" Bella laughed.

A beautiful woman sat in a chair by the island. She had caramel colored hair. A man, who I recognized as Dr. Cullen was walking around fixing food. His golden hair gleamed in the fluorescent lights. The woman looked up and smiled. She got up and walked around the island.

"It's so nice to meet you." The woman smiled. I held my hand out for her to shake. She shook her head and hugged me to her. I gently hugged her back, it felt odd but comforting.

"Edward, this is my mother figure. Esme." Bella smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at her.

She laughed. "Please call me Esme."

Dr. Cullen walked over.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen is for my patients. Please call me Carlisle." He smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around Esme's shoulders. "We've made dinner if you'd like some Edward."

"Carlisle. He already had dinner." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I'd love some." I grinned.

BPOV

"It's okay Edward, you don't have to." I looked at him.

"But, they went to such hard work." Edward stared back.

"It's okay, we'll just put it away for later." Esme smiled. "Why don't you go on upstairs."

"Gladly." I smiled and took Edward's hand, leading him to my room.

Edward was looking around, soaking in every detail.

"Esme does interior design. Kind of a hobby for her." I shrugged. "That's Rosalie and Emmett's room." I pointed to the first door we passed by. "Alice and Jasper's." The blue door. "The rest are guest room's." I slid my hand along the wall, showing the number of doors as guest rooms. "And that, that's mine." I pointed to the last door. "Carlisle and Esme's room is down the hall, along with Carlisle study. They wanted away from us, and the couples. I did too, so being the last room is good." We reached my room. "Come on, I'll show you my room." I smiled up at him.

EPOV

Bella opened her door. She let go of my hand and walked in, she slipped off her shoes.

"Esme wouldn't like the carpet ruined." She pointed to the soft gold looking carpet.

"Should I?" I motioned to my shoes.

"It's up to you." Bella shrugged.

I slid my shoes off and walked over to sit next to Bella on her sofa. After a few moment's of silence, Bella whispered.

"This is nice." Bella laid her head on my shoulder hesitantly. Like I'd break if she did. "I thought you finding out would be a danger, I suppose I thought wrong."

"Why?" I leaned my head on hers.

"I must admit, I thought you'd run off screaming." Bella shifted her gaze on the carpet.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." I chuckled.

"No, your not. Don't you have any question's though?" Bella turned to face me, her eye's questioning.

"A couple yes."

"Just ask, I promise I'll try my best to answer." Bella held up her hand.

"Ok, well first of all. Why did you skip class?" I looked at Bella. Her eyebrow's pulled together in confusion.

"I- I thought I explain to you." She frowned.

I shook my head.

"Ok, well. Uhm, basically it's like. When your hungry, you got to the kitchen and get something to eat right?"

I nodded.

"Well, that's how it is for us as well. Expect we don't have fridge's for blood. We have to go and get it ourselves."

"What about to eye changing?" I looked into her eye's. They were a smouldering gold.

"Depends how often we hunted and how hungry we are. I hunted today, so my thirst is just a faint reminder. My eye's reflect on that. I guess you could say they change on my mood as well." Bella smiled, her eye's twinkled.

"Like that other day, when I first met you. Your eye's were the darkest shade ever." I remember back to the day when Bella seemed to hate me.

"Yes, I didn't feed for months at the time then. You drove me wild. Your smell. It was my strongest drug ever." Bella grinned, her teeth gleaming.

"So how can you go hunting? Hunting season isn't open and you didn't have any weapon's?"

"Oh, we have weapon's." Bella opened her mouth, her canine teeth large and sharper then the rest. "Just not the one's human's would consider writing as laws. We tend to go places where it's over populated. Don't want to cause a problem in the food chain." Bella leaned back into me. "Is this scaring you?"

"No." I shook my head, half lie. Maybe a little. "So what do you drink?" I asked this as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Bella laughed. "Well, I tend to prefer mountain lion. Mmm, it's warm and sweet. I guess it would be like drinking pop for you. Of course there is always deer and elk, but their blood is too salty. We all have our favorites. Emmett loves Bears. Especially one's that just woke from hibernation. Their much more irritable and Emmett loves a challenge." Bella rolled her eyes.

"What would that be like?" I asked, I just couldn't imagine what it would seem like.

"If you've ever seen a bear attack on TV, you can probably picture one of the bear's as Emmett."

"Will I ever get to see this?" I laughed.

"No!" Bella roared and jumped up too fast for me to notice until she was standing in front of me. All humour gone from her eyes, they were dead black now. "I'm sorry. Just. Even _thinking _of you there. Edward you don't understand. When we hunt, we give ourselves over. We can't help it, the blood it just calls to us. Like when your hungry and you smell something so appetizing you'll do everything to get it. Just you being there, and thinking that you'd get hurt. It would forever be my fault and-and- I'm sorry, but No." Bella looked down at the floor. I stood up to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked." I took her hand and held one of hers in two of mine.

"You didn't know." Bella sighed. "Yes, well." She pulled away. "Would you like to hear Carlisle's story?" Bella smiled.

"Sure, we have time." I grinned back down at her.

"Come on then." She grabbed my hand. Bella slipped her shoes back on, and opened her door. We walked down the hall we came from but didn't go down the stairs. Instead we continued walking straight. A big oak door was in front of us and Bella knocked. "Carlisle?"

"Come in." I heard it muffled, although I'm sure Bella heard it clearly. Bella opened the door sat down in one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk.

"We were wondering if you'd mind telling Edward you're story." Bella dropped my hand and put both of hers in her lap.

"Why of course! No problem at all." Carlisle smiled down at me.

later [A/N: We all know his story, no need fer me tew write on here..]

Bella and I were sitting back in her room after Carlisle's life story was told. It took awhile but it was worth it. It was inspiring, how he lasted so long as to not be a killer. I learned more about Bella as well. Just like her mother's name was Elizabeth. Bella's full name was Isabella Marie Vesey Cullen, but she prefers Bella. I learned she loved 60's and 70's music and hated the 80's.

"Hey Edward. I kinda wanted to show you something, mind if I do now?" She looked down at her hands.

"Sure, no problem." As long as we were together.

"Ok." Bella smiled and stood up. We walked downstairs and went the opposite way from the living room. Bella walked into a room with big window's, the moon's light streaming in landing on a white piano. I walked up to it, my finger's grazing over the paint job. Writing was clear on it.

"Is it yours?" I looked at Bella sitting on the piano bench.

"Yes, I've had it for years. It's a classic. Probably since around… 1960's? 1970's? It's ancient, but that's one of the reason's why I love it." She gazed fondly down at it. "Do you play?" She looked up at me.

"Yea, but probably not as well as you." I shook my head.

"You wouldn't know that." She giggled and patted the seat next to her. "Come, I wanted to play something for you."

I sat down beside her. She smiled at me, and closed her eyes.

She began to play a song, it was rocky and on edge. Then it soon filled with joy and happiness. As the last note faded into the air, Bella opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Who wrote that?" I asked, looking for her sheet music.

"I did, I wrote that one for Esme. From her human life, to her life now." Bella smiled.

She began to play softly, at a slow tempo. The speed and sound increased by the middle. She slowed down again, the ending fading away quietly. The last note was held high in the air.

"The song I heard hummed…" I whispered shocked. "That one night… when I fell asleep after ordering pizza. I-I heard swear I heard something like that being hummed.." I shook my head and looked at Bella.

She glanced up shyly and mumbled.

"You, you did.. It was me. It was the first night I was there, and the day I started working on it. I wrote it for you." Bella continued to look down.

"I love it, it's beautiful." I grinned as wide as I could.

"Thank you." Bella whispered and looked up. "I should probably be taking you home. You human's. You tend to need sleep." Bella winked.

I looked at my watch. It was already past eleven.

"Ok, that's good." I nodded and got up. Actually I felt the opposite, I wish could spend more time with her.

"Want to go say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme?" Bella took my hand and led us into the foyer.

"Sure." I smiled.

Esme and Carlisle were already standing in front of us.

"Goodbye dear, make sure to come back." Esme hugged me lightly.

"Take care, son." Carlisle shook my hand.

"I'll be back soon." Bella waved and picked up her clutch from the marble table where she put it earlier.

I opened the door and held it for Bella, then walking out myself.

A car swerved in, laughter, shouting and music could be heard from inside.

A pair of long legs first went out, then the full person. Bella's sister. Followed by Alice. Then Bella's two brother's.

Alice ran up to me as Bella reached to un-lock the car.

"Alice." Bella's voice warned out, shooting dagger's at her. She whispered something too low for me to hear.

"Fine." Alice nodded curtly and ran over to Bella's blond brother.

They disappeared inside the house.

Bella was already sitting and she started backing up as soon as I was in and buckled.

"What did she want?" I knew for a fact that Bella most likely had read Alice's mind.

Bella sighed.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, you can chose whether you'd like to or not. But please, hear me out on this." She closed her eyes, and opened them again. "Alice has asked me, if you'd like to meet the family. I told her yes just to get her off my back. Now here's your choice, we don't have to. I had a day planned out. Somewhere I'd like to take you." She shook her head.

"But, I thought I already met your family… tonight." I was confused. Wasn't that what tonight was for?"No," Bella shook her head. "Unfortunately not. Alice asked if you'd be okay with meeting _everyone_. We don't have to, we can go through with my plan."

"No, no." I complemented the thought. "We could. I wouldn't mind meeting your siblings."

"There not actually my siblings. We're adopted Edward. Vampire's remember. I didn't grow up with them at all." Bella chuckled.

"Right, it's just so believable." I ducked my head.

"It must be." Bella mused.

She pulled up in front of my house and got out with me. She walked with me to the porch, she leaned in very slowly. Inch at a time and lightly wrapped her arm's around my waist. She tentatively laid her head on my chest and inhaled deeply.

"Don't move." She whispered out sharply.

We stood there for a while, how long. I'm not sure. When she was satisfied she leaned back and smiled.

"It'll be easier now." She looked up at me. Her butterscotch eye's pulling me in. "You should go inside Edward." And in a second she was leaning against one of the porch's poles.

"You'll stay?" I asked as I turned around.

"I'll be back, I have to go home first. But I promise I will." Bella smiled. "I'll be back." Her word's floated in the air as she disappeared.

I saw her car race down the hill and then vanish.

I shook my head, this would take some time getting used to.

I stepped inside and saw Charlie half asleep on the couch.

"Dad?" I walked forward and picked up to empty pop cans and pizza boxes, I put them in the kitchen. I turned the TV off and shook Charlie awake.

"Edward?" My dad mumbled. "What time is it? Is it morning already?"

"No dad, it's only eleven thirty. You should go upstairs before you fall asleep here and hurt your back." I picked up his arm and helped him pull himself up from the couch.

"How'd the date go?" My dad asked, half drowsed.

"It wasn't a date. And it went well." I opened Charlie's door and he fell on his bed right away.

I shrugged, he'd be okay there.

I ran to my room, and grabbed a pair of boxer's, my pj pants, a t-shirt and a towel.

If Bella would be coming here soon. I'd have to be showered.

BPOV

I was driving down the rode when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered with ease, never severing once.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"What now Emmett?" I asked annoyed, he so ruined my mood.

"Alice just wanted to-OWW! ROSE! ALICE JUST SLAPPED ME!" Emmett whined.

"You probably disserved it." Rose's voice giggled.

"Are you coming home? Or staying there?" Alice came onto the phone.

"Only to shower and change, then I'm leaving." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Okay!" Alice giggled and hung up. I rolled my eyes.

I pulled up front but didn't bother to park carefully, I'd be out of here soon enough.

Alice waited for me at the door, before I could even turn the car off Alice was dragging me out.

"Alice, what the hell?" I struggled, damn she was strong for a little vampire.

"I have just twenty minutes to help you put together an outfit, shower, do your hair. So your gonna march your little ass up there and into the shower!" Alice pushed me up the stairs.

"You know, for someone your size your oddly annoying!" I shouted as I ran into my room.

I heard a faint 'I should know' followed by a slap. I chuckled, shaking my head.

I grabbed a towel and walked into my bathroom. I set my towel down on the rack and stripped quickly. I set the water to warm and let it soothe me. I grabbed my body wash and it soak in. The cream sliding down my body.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around my body. A pair of black shorts and a blue hello kitty tank top were laying on the counter. I put my navy blue boy shorts on with the matching bra and slipped the tank top over it.

Huh. Cute fit, I looked myself in the mirror. It ended at my thighs. I slipped the shorts on, the tank top almost making the shorts disappear.

I walked out from the bathroom and into my room. I slipped on a pair of jean sandals and ran into Alice's room.

Alice waited for me in her room. She was sitting by he vanity. A dozen of carefully arranged hair products and make up covered the whole top.

I walked into her room hesitatingly, who knows what she'd do to me.

"Bella, come on. I don't have forever. You do want to be back to Edward don't you?" Alice whined.

_Bella ! _Alice's mind whined towards me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I gave eventually, Alice always did have her way. I sat down in the seat and let Alice play around with my hair. I groaned, I'm never going to get back to Edward. I closed my eyes. These where the moments I wished I could have slept, but I just have to settle for imaging.

I closed my eyes and imagined Edward and I tomorrow. I'd show him what I looked like in the sun, and we'd have a perfect day out. Forgetting all about the fact that we'd have to meet the whole family.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, shaking me.

My eyes snapped open, I stared at myself dead on in the mirror. I did have to agree, my hair did look good. Alice managed to somewhat tame my hair, into a perfectly pin-straight hairstyle.

"Thank you Alice, it really is beautiful." I smiled at her after standing up. I reached over to hug her.

"Your welcome Bella. You better go. It's way past now. Have fun, remember. Tomorrow." Alice nagged me on.

"Yeah yeah." I nodded and ran downstairs.

Emmett was playing guitar hero with Jasper when I ran downstairs.

"Wow Bella, you look really hot!" Jasper yelled.

My eyes widened, this was something I really didn't need to hear from my brothers.

"Yeah Bella, Damn girl I bet your boyfriend will get a major-" Emmett yelled.

I ran out of there before Emmett could finish his sentence.

_Hard on. _Emmett thought invaded my mind.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in annoyance and drove away.

* * *

SUP HOMES ?!

damn ... my ass hurts.

I fell down the stairs in my friends house.

dammit.

annyways.

sup homebra's ?!

srry it took me a good ... 3-4 months to update.

Really I am.

but good news...

IT'S SUMMER BABBY !!

YEAAAAHH !

I'LL BE UPDATING A LOT MORE !

well , when I'm free. And I'll try to make time. But my laptop died. So I can't use that. which means .. *sigh* some new chapter's died with it...

but I'll have them back up and running in no time !

STICK WITH ME PEOPLE !

IT'S DEPRESSING THAT YOU GUYS LEAVE ! /3

IT MAKES ME WANA STOP WRITING _**FOREVER!!!!**_

sooo REVIEW PLEASE !

Ps. You guys should listen to all these songs. Cohs well , like I listen to these while writing.

So .............. **GO DO IT ! **

**THEY'RE REALLY GOOD ! **

**and if you have any song recommendations. Go ahead, I'm open to anything ! **

EXPECT : JONAS BROTHERS AND HANNAH MONTANA ! **EW !**

Title :

Pop Rocks : Fight Fair.

_Baby it's the things you do_

_That make me think I'm falling for you, yeah !_

_Hey there girl, you got me going again_

_Don't bother with the other boy, I'm better than them ! _

_Just tell me what I need to do_

_Baby , I'd do anything for you. _

_LOVE- _

_JOELLE AND DRAKE.M_

**DRAKE HELPED ME WRITE THE EDWARD POV.**

**BTW, THIS WAS THE HARDEST CHAPTER SO FAR. **

**SO **_intense  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I kinda happened to move on from Twilight and haven't been online on my computer as much.

Things happen. I've gotten engaged.. Pretty exciting.

To me, twilight was a just a phase I suppose. I never went to see _New Moon _or _Eclipse _and I'm not going to see _Breaking Dawn. _I'm not obsessed over the books either.. Neither do I really think that Stephanie Mayer is all that anymore. Honestly, her writing could use a bit of work.

I'm currently into _Harry Potter, _because Ms. J.K. Rowling is amazing.

I might update this again whenever.. but I still don't know when. Thank you to all of those who have read this story, you guys are all wonderful people. Enjoy the rest of 2010, and hopefully I'll have this updated by the new year.

Godbless.


End file.
